An Uphill Battle For Two
by Entengo2
Summary: Kiba and Kankuro finally realize that they belong together, they try to make their families and friends feel comfortable with their relationship. Will their love be able to remain unbroken after everything is said and done? KibaXKankuro. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter One: It Begins

A quick note: I'm just copying this part from other fanfics, since I guess it's necessary, "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

Now, onto the more interesting part…

It had been a long day of training for Kiba. He had to be so strong Hinata would be impressed, impressed enough to beg him to date her. He was very sure that he already was that strong, but had to directly show his strength to her. He wanted to pretend not to see her, and demonstrate his power.

He wasn't so lucky; he went everywhere in the forest, but didn't see her. He saw Shino, but they just glared at each other and went separate ways. Kiba knew that the bug lover was not going to be forward enough to tell Hinata that he was also interested in her.

Neither Kiba nor his best friend could smell or otherwise sense her, no matter how much chakra they put in their noses. He still decided to look for her anyways, since she was supposed to be there. He was so tired, and his dog was lagging behind him. So he decided to call it quits.

They started towards the way they came into the forest. He stepped on a broken branch and crashed to the ground. "OW," Kiba was too tired to pretend it didn't hurt. "How did that happen? I went over this tree earlier and it was fine…Right, Akamaru?" He looked at the tree and saw that he had practiced his 'dynamic marking' technique on it. "Bark!" The dog shook its head.

"I bet it was that Shino idiot. I swear, when I find him, I'm going to take him down so fast he won't see what hit him!" Kiba smiled, not even believing that Shino could hit him back once. He got up, but his leg hurt a little, enough to stop him from running after the bug-ninja. He started to softly limp away, but then stopped; he smelled someone vaguely familiar, but couldn't decide whose scent it would be.

Akamaru growled, sensing a large amount of chakra approaching, but before neither the faithful canine nor the Inuzuka could react, Kiba felt someone grab him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba reached for his companion, but was too far away, as he was being taken away. Akamaru looked to find his owner, but could not find anyone. The dog was exhausted, and tried to chase his kidnapped friend, but was luckless.

"Let go of me!" Kiba frantically kicked and clawed for freedom, until he was subdued by ropes. He saw his captors, as they bound him; Temari, and Kankuro. The poor dog-ninja was stunned. Why would his savior capture him so forcefully? It didn't matter to Kiba, he was furious. "W-Why, Kankuro?" He was so angry he stuttered trying to turn his rage into words.

"Shut up!" Kankuro didn't look at him as though he was afraid of his and his sister's 'prize.' He stopped as Temari signaled him.

"Put him down, and step back." Temari said in her most commanding voice.

"We can't just ditch him! Do you know how much extra effort I put into this just for you?" Kankuro was not going to let his attempts at making peace with his sister go to waste. He played a mean prank, drawing all over her face with his purple ink that he used daily. She was asleep and late for a mission, a first for the young woman. She was so embarrassed that she threatened to break every puppet he had and ever would have, if he didn't cooperate. But beyond cooperating, he even gave her help planning the idea.

Temari wouldn't forget either because she even gave him money for the extra help. She was curious as to why he wanted to give the extra help to begin with, but wasn't going to argue with the help. She stepped back from the bound ninja and threw an orb at him, emitting a gas. Kiba fell asleep slowly, still trying to get free, until he was completely knocked out.

"Oh!" The master of puppets drew out his exclamation as it dawned on him what she was doing. He understood the logic too; why not make the trip easier with a sleeping ninja instead of a frantic one? He picked him up and they continued the voyage back to their home. "Don't forget, Temari, we gotta hide him from Gaara."

"Right," They both knew Gaara would just want to kill the hostage, since he'd just distract his siblings. "Where should we put him then?"

"My room, I can set up a puppet to defend the room." Kankuro was lying, and lying poorly.

"No way!" Temari was sure this argument would happen. "Wait… why would you want him in your… oh my god!" Temari stopped her helper. "YOU LOVE KI-"

"Sh!" Kankuro put his hand over her mouth. "So I do, so what?"

"You're pathetic," the wind-powered ninja broke free. "Why would he like you?"

"I did save him," Kankuro put his hands on his hips heroically.

"I don't mean like that!" Temari shook her head, the wind causing her braids to bounce. "He loves Hinata! I'm a woman too. When he sees me more, he'll forget all about her…" She puffed her chest, hinting at what she had in mind. "He doesn't like other boys!" She smiled smugly.

"Whatever," Kankuro was plotting how he'd make it work, as they started back towards their home again. "Well, I stay in my room longer than you as it is, so it would be less suspicious. Besides," he said, his face brightening, "if he doesn't like other boys, then would leaving him in my room be that bad? He wouldn't let me near him!" He looked over to see his sister trying to make a comeback. "I win, admit it."

"Fine, but you better make Gaara not feel suspicious as to why I'll be in your room a lot."

And they continued home, both thinking of how they were going to make their hostage like them better than anyone else. Temari was well-aware that she'd have to outdo both Hinata and Kankuro. She hated to admit it, but she felt that somehow Kankuro would have some trick up his sleeve to get the unconscious ninja to love him.


	2. Chapter 2

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Two: Making Acquaintances

A quick note, again: I'm just copying this part from other fanfics, since I guess it's necessary, "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

Now, onto what's more interesting.

As the two were right outside the house, Temari entered first. They were going to have Temari distract Gaara out of the house with a wild goose chase while Kankuro would tie up the still knocked-out ninja.

"Gaara, come quick! I think I saw something suspicious that would put the village's security in jeopardy!"

"What?!?" Gaara started to run past her.

_Like a charm_, Kankuro thought, taking his cue to bring Kiba in. He got to his room, quickly tying his hostage's arms together, and then his legs, being careful not to injure his crush's body in any way.

Kiba let out a little whimper, startling the puppet master. His eyes began to open as the gas wore off. Kiba slowly understood what was going on. "Why the fuck are you doing this?!?" He startled Kankuro even more with his very loud, obscene outburst.

"Shh!" Kankuro wanted to keep Kiba as quiet as possible in case Gaara returned. "Please, I don't want to hurt you at all."

"Too late," Kiba said, and pouted.

"I'm sorry." Kankuro kicked at the floor, looking down. "But, the quieter you are, the fewer problems you'll have."

"Why did you do this anyways?"

"Because my sister really likes you, and I owed her a favor an-"

"Yuck!" Kiba yelled and shuddered, causing his captor to shush him again. "I would never! I would rather date even you than her!" He laughed.

Kankuro blushed slightly and laughed politely. _Even me? __**Even **__me??! What does that mean? Do I stand a chance?_ Kankuro felt a tear fighting its way to the front of his eye, but he blinked it back. "Anyways, can I get you some food?"

"Can I trust you? You did save me and all, but then again, here I am, captured by you."

"Kiba, you can trust me more than your own family!" Kankuro smiled a smile that caused Kiba to involuntarily smile back.

_What was that! _Kiba didn't know what made himself so happy. He was tied up, being offered food from someone he never thought would do this, and on top of that, he missed his dog. Yet, somehow, he smiled. "Where's Akamaru?"

"Um, U, I'll tell you what; how about I bring him to your family's house later?"

"No!" Kiba shook his head very quickly. "Bring him here."

"Why? You two would just find some way to break out."

"Well, um," Kiba tried to think of a reason that didn't involve escape. "My family would definitely worry if Akamaru came home without me, and I can't stand the idea of us being separated.

"Fine, I'll try to get him here, but I'll have to muzzle him, or Gaara would hear him. And I don't want to explain to your village that you were killed by our kazekage. I wouldn't be able to live much longer if he killed you."

"Why, because of shame?"

"No, because I-" Kankuro had to catch himself before he admitted it. The last thing he wanted was to scare his crush into hating and fearing him. "Because I would hate to see your family upset."

"Oh. So, would you please get him?"

"Once my sister is here, yes, I'll go and get him. Are you hungry?"

"Sure, I guess I'll have some food."

Kankuro got up and went to get some food. Meanwhile, Kiba struggled against his ropes until he realized he was never going to break free.

_What does he want from me? Why did I feel the need to smile back? Why __**me**_ Kiba's head was spinning. He tried to distract himself by looking around the room. He saw a bed that was too big for one person. He tried to turn a little, to see more of his environment. He could hardly move or turn at all. All he saw was the bed, and a few puppets. _Creepy, it's like they're staring at me_. Since he had no other choice, he just laid there, pouting.

"What's the matter?" Kankuro came back with a small tray, approaching Kiba's side.

"What the hell do you **think** is the matter?" Kiba yelled again, and Kankuro had to shush him yet again.

"Please don't make me have to muzzle you too! I want you to be able to talk to me." He set the tray down in front of his angered hostage. It was full of various vegetables, most of which Kiba had never seen before, causing him to raise an eyebrow. There were also two cups of tea.

"A meal for two, eh?" Kiba chuckled to himself; he usually ate with at least three other people, and sometimes alone, but never with just one other person.

Kankuro smiled politely, not quite sure as to why his involuntary guest was laughing at the food. "I guess I get the honors of feeding you, right?" He smiled a hearty smile that caused another smile from Kiba.

"Alright, what's the game? Why are you doing this?" Kiba's eyes narrowed, looking right into the master of puppets' eyes.

"I already told you because of my-"

"That's bullshit!" Kiba looked more angered than Kankuro had ever seen him. "Why are **you** doing this?"

"I guess I can't hide it anymore," the host looked away from the piercing gaze. "I…I…l-"

"I'm sorry, Gaara!" Temari's voice interrupted Kankuro's confession, giving him a great deal of relief.

"They're back already?! Alright, Kiba, eat up!" Kankuro's hands fed Kiba a little too fast for the dog-ninja, causing him to choke. "Sorry!" Kankuro's hands softly patted the choking teenager's back, as the puppet master enjoyed every second of it. "Alright, sorry about that! Temari's coming in here any minute now, and I need to get your dog, right? I promise I won't come back until I get him." He started for the door.

"Kankuro…" a pleading voice gently beckoned the host to turn back to Kiba. The bound teenager was smiling again. "Thank you!" The hostage seemed to be much happier now.

"Don't worry about it."

_When did he become so happy? _Kankuro reflected; it happened faster than a blink of the eye. _Is it because I'm leaving? _He had to blink back another tear. He was 100 sure that Kiba was the only chance he had at true happiness. _If only I can get him to feel this way about me… Maybe when I bring his dog back he will…_ Kankuro left, unnoticed by the two ninja that were returning. He was confident that he'd be back very, very shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Three: Forced vs. Real Love

A quick note, yet again: I'm just copying this part from other fanfics, since I guess it's necessary, "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

I'm sorry to say that some of my updates will be slower to come for a bit. I keep about three chapters ahead before putting them into a word document and then on here, so there's time to edit a part of a story so it matches up with later chapters, and other things like that. Since my chapters are going from 3 notebook pages to anywhere from 8-13, it is harder to keep ahead. The chapters are so long because there's not really any spot that would be ok to end the chapter. I still hope to have updates nearly weekly, but it's getting harder to keep up, since I'm trying not to rush anything.

Now, onto what's more interesting, I hope even more interesting:

Kiba stayed quiet, trying to hear Temari and Gaara, but couldn't make out the words. He went back to trying to explore the room, without luck, until the dull voices came to a halt. A set of feet were getting closer to the room. The hostage played dead as Temari entered. She moved right next to him.

"Very funny, little boy," she pinched his nose shut, and waited.

"Agh!" Kiba growled frustration as he breathed. He knew he couldn't hold his breath long enough to actually fool her, but he felt as though it was worth a try to play dead.

"What has my brother done with you?" The wind-powered woman wanted to know what she was up against, and if he'd told the boy anything about her. The bound ninja just looked away. "I'm not going to hurt you, no matter what," she said it playfully, already trying to compensate for being behind in the contest.

"Nothing much," Kiba warmed up barely, still looking as far away as possible. "He fed me funny flavored vegetables, and now he's out to find Akamaru."

Nothing struck Temari as anything to notice or worry about. "And… what did you think of him?"

"I thought he was a little weird," Temari smiled widely, feeling like she was right, "but definitely likeable." The bound teenager smiled, as he replayed his conversation with Kankuro. But Temari's smiled flipped into a frown, and she clenched her fists. The boy flinched upon seeing her fists, he knew she said she wasn't going to hit him, but he had his doubts. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She relaxed herself a little, realizing that she was scaring her prize.

"Kankuro told me why I'm here…" Kiba shut his eyes, cringing, waiting for the increasingly angry woman to strike him.

"WHAT?!?" The wind-ninja turned a bright red.

"I have a question though. Why me? I thought you liked Shikamaru." He opened his eyes to look at the infuriated blonde.

"I did," Temari looked away, "but he's well…gay."

Kiba laughed. "I thought so; he's always with Choji and all."

"Let's not talk about that, let's talk about us, and what a great couple we make." She winked at her hostage, but was disgusted with him when he shuddered.

"This isn't going to work."

Temari paused, staring at Kiba. "Why not?!?" She snapped and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and had him off the ground, hitting him against a wall. "LOVE ME!"

"I don't like you!" Kiba was angry that he was treated like such shit. He felt he was better than being a punching bag. "I mean, you're scare, moody, and we don't 'click!'" He knew he was going to get hit, but he wanted to get the point across frankly, since he didn't feel obliged to save her any feelings. She threw him to the ground, head first. "OW!"

After he hit the ground, another loud boom was made right outside the door. "Don't do that to Kiba!" Kankuro dropped a cage with a muzzled Akamaru, the root of the boom.

Realizing that she was in a room full of puppets, she knew that he could use any one of them at any point, and that she was at an extreme disadvantage to stay there. She still felt as though she had to ruin her brother's chance with Kiba as well. "Why, because you want to fuck him?" She turned to the abused teenager on the ground. "He doesn't love you, he lusts you, Kiba, and he's obsessed with you!"

"Huh?" The dog-ninja was stunned.

"That's not true!" Kankuro angrily pushed the cage in, and then, before she even saw it, he threw Temari out of his room. The door was quickly locked and she had no time to retaliate. She stormed away, defeated.

"Is it really true?" Kiba could believe what he heard.

"No, she's just mad that I care about you, and she's jealous that I am with you instead of her. _Nice cover up_ he thought to himself as he smiled. "You're lucky Akamaru was trying to keep up with us, or else I might not have made it back before she did anything worse to you. How is your body? That looked painful!"

"Never mind that, thank you so much for bringing Akamaru back! I owe you so much that I don't know where to start!" He felt a tear of happiness coming to his eye. He realized that Kankuro wasn't as evil as he thought, and that most of this terrible idea came from Temari.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just, so happy… How can I pay you back for something this great?" He smiled, his teeth showing.

"How about I untie you and you don't run away?"

"Done!" Kiba thought it would be only too easy. And it was, as he regained complete control over himself. He stood up, wobbling to the bed and sat on it. He lost circulation to his limbs, and he felt unbelievably weak from that.

Kankuro approached him, smiling shyly, until he was right in front of Kiba. He suddenly tackled Kiba into the bed, doing it as gently as he could, and began to kiss the startled ninja. "Umf!" was all Kiba let out to show his surprise, as his mouth was quickly invaded by Kankuro's tongue. At first, Kiba was fighting, but his lost circulation made him practically helpless. _This is weird, I think this feels…so….right._ He started to embrace the puppeteer, engaging himself in the kiss as well, entering his host's mouth with his own tongue. After Kankuro realized what Kiba was doing, he stopped the kiss, and sat up on the bed. Both teenagers sat on opposite ends of the bed, facing opposite ways.

_I thought he only like girls!_ _Could I be so lucky for him to really have liked that? What if he's only doing it to pay me back?_ He smiled with hope, still looking far away. He was waiting for Kiba to make the first move.

_What is wrong with me? What am I feeling?_ Kiba felt crazy.

A silence made the room seem tense.

"So, Kankuro," Kiba fidgeted subconsciously like Hinata, until he realized that he was doing it, and then he crossed his arms.

"Yeah?" _Here it comes!_ He was excited for the next move.

"Was it all true? About being obsessed with me and all that?"

_DAMN!_ "No," Kankuro lied to both Kiba and himself. He knew he would have to make the first move. "The only truth is that I, I, I…really do…I love you. Can I ask you something?"

"That depends…" Kiba wasn't ready to say whether or not he liked the puppet master as more than a friend. _A friend I made out with, that is…_

"Why did you kiss me back? I thought you liked girls?" Kankuro knew that he would only hear the magical 'I love you' would be if he coaxed it out.

Kiba thought as he hesitated. "I don't know," Kankuro was crushed. "I thought it was wrong."

Kankuro felt a tear hit his hand. It seemed to him as though his only chance at happiness was slipping right in front of him. _Be strong, we've been through worse._ He reminded himself of all the shit he was put through, but it didn't help. He felt that this teenager on his bed was his only escape from the pain of his own life.

"But I don't know, it seemed to feel right. I don't know what this feeling is."

_Love, damn it! It's love! _The older teenager felt his hopes rise. "Was it a good feeling?" He felt desperate to hear a 'yes.' He knew he'd been waiting for so long to find a love like this.

"Maybe it was…love." Kiba blushed, as he looked into the furthest corner in the room. _Should I have said that? I don't want to give any false hopes, but I don't know what else it would be. If it isn't love what the hell is it? _Kiba felt enlightened to the truth. _What will everyone think of me? Will they still accept me? How can I go home and tell them all that I love this guy?_

Even though Kankuro felt bliss from even the possibility of love, he heard the sad tone in his love's voice. "What's wrong?" He felt as though it would be yet another thing to coax out of the hesitant teenager. He turned to Kiba's back, and grabbed him around the torso, and leaned the teenager's head into his lap, so they would face each other, in an attempt to make Kiba feel safer.

"Nothing." Kiba looked away.

"You can tell me anything, Kiba." Kankuro's hands moved Kiba's head until he had forced the younger teenager to make eye contact.

Kiba stared at the older teen's eyes, quickly getting lost in the small dark pupils of them. He felt better, more secure, as he rested on Kankuro. "I don't know, ok?" Although he was feeling better, he was annoyed with Kankuro's persistency.

_Time for plan B; kiss it out of him. If he loves me, he won't mind, and I don't have forever to wait for him to make up his mind. _He lifted his love's head nervously, up to chest level, and lowered his own head to meet him halfway, starting with his forehead. Kankuro kissed it, then the dog-ninja's cheek, and then went in for the big move, hoping he wouldn't start a fight. He realized he surprised the young teen yet again, as he had to lick Kiba's lips to get them to open. Kankuro eventually pulled back, feeling satisfied that he wasn't fought against.

"Now tell me, what's wrong, Kiba?" He saw a contented smile crawl across the Konoha-native's face.

"Well, it's just that I don't know if I'll get accepted by my friends and family…" Kiba teared up as he lowered his head back to Kankuro's lap, afraid of being abandoned.

"How about this; I come back with you and make it sound like I rescued you. We'll settle in for a little bit in your village, and then we'll let everyone know."

"Come to think of it, Kankuro, you did rescue me, didn't you?" He smiled again, as his eyes dried up.

The puppet master felt elated, and more excited than he'd ever felt. _I can't believe he actually loves me! We are going to have a __**good**__ time, soon enough, I hope!_

"Can I ask you one last thing, Kiba?" He looked away again, in embarrassment.

He felt as though there was nothing left to say, so he saw nothing wrong in answer one last question. "Definitely, what is it?" He looked up to see Kankuro blushing, it was the first time he'd ever blushed. "Well, you know how you said you'd rather date me than my sister?"

"Uh huh..." Kiba knew exactly where this was going, but wanted the puppet master to ask at his own pace.

"Will you take me up on that offer, and… be my… boyfriend?"

"I'd love to!" Kiba sat up and kissed Kankuro deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Four: More than Acquaintances

A quick note, yet again: I'm just copying this part from other fanfics, since I guess it's necessary, "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

I'm sorry for the delay! I appreciate everyone's comments, thank you all that leave them!

Ok, let's do this:

"No way!" Temari yelled through the door, the only thing holding her back from where the boys admitted their love for each other. "Kiba, what about Hinata?" Temari desperately tried to open the door, just wanting to get even with Kankuro; she hated how he seemed to always be right.

The two inside the puppet-master's room ignored her, although Kankuro was very curious as to the answer. "What **about** Hinata? I thought you really liked her." Kankuro's formality was dropping quickly, realizing that they both had feelings for each other. He noticed Kiba's posture was also showing his casual feelings as well.

His new and official boyfriend chuckled a little as he thought. "Well, when we first kissed, I knew **we** were meant to be. I've never felt this feeling for her, and she never seemed to return any feelings. But enough about that, what do we do now?"

Kankuro saw where this was going. _Kiba wants to get it on, sweet! _He started to remove his hood, and then his shirt. Kiba enjoyed the eye-candy; his boyfriend was strong-looking, with just a little bit of fat that made him look even sexier. Kiba didn't like scrawny people, except Hinata. He never considered himself scrawny, instead, he saw himself as lean.

As Kankuro was removing his shirt, throwing it off of the bed, he saw his lover gawking, but not undressing. _I'm getting a blowjob, then, I suppose? That works!_ He started to remove his pants, but Kiba cut him off.

"Whoa, you're going a bit fast for me, and when I say a bit, I mean way too fast. Can't we just cuddle and talk?" He couldn't stop staring. He never saw Kankuro without his clothes on, yet he liked what he saw. He felt his pants get tighter. _I think this guy is the one!_

Kankuro saw the bulge and smiled. He started to take Kiba's pants off, since he wanted to see how big his boyfriend was. From what it looked like, it appeared that Kiba was quite a 'big man' already. In fact, the puppet master felt as though the Inuzuka had a bigger part than he did. _Maybe that's why he's always so confident…_

Kiba tried to hold up his pants, as his boyfriend tried to take them off. He was losing the battle, as his pants went down to his knees as he lay on his back, kicking and flailing to stop Kankuro. He already lost his shirt to the floor in a struggle that surprised the young teenager. Kiba was kinda scrawny, with toned, yet weak muscles all over his body. He wasn't a complete weakling, but he had a way to go before he could be considered very strong. All he had on was his boxers, which were really tight, and a dull brown. Kiba wore this kind of underwear when training, since he never figured anyone would see them, and they would give him the most flexibility. "I thought you said you loved me!" The dog ninja yelled.

Akamaru was staring at the events through his cage. He was scared, since he only thought that his companion liked Hinata, but he knew he must have been wrong.

"I thought you loved me too!" Kankuro said in a quieting, slightly scolding tone.

"This isn't love, this is lust. You may be hot, but I want to know more about you before this can happen."

"You know you want it," the Suna-native smiled, feeling his erection, stroking it in anticipation.

"Not this early! Maybe tomorrow…" Kiba felt like a whore if he was going to have sex on the second night, let alone the first. But, he felt his 'urges' too, and he was going to make Kankuro let all of Konoha know that the puppet master was his bitch.

_He called me hot! Nobody's ever said that to me before! They usually just call me ugly…_ The completely aroused teen sighed. "Fine, you sexy tease, let's cuddle instead." He took his hand away from his crotch, and began to spoon the younger teenager.

"H-Hey! What is that poking me?!?" The guest in the house knew what it was, but was angered at Kankuro's horniness. He knew that he was going to enjoy his boyfriend's libido, but not yet.

Kankuro let out a laugh as a response, causing him to slowly move back in forth as he chuckled. This only made him hornier, as he started to dry hump his boyfriend. "You like this, don't you?" He licked the horrified teenager's neck, rising up until his tongue met Kiba's lips.

"That's it, Kankuro!" Kiba freed himself and moved away turning to look directly at his boyfriend's eyes. "Do you love me or only lust for me? Because I don't want to waste my time and feelings for an only physical relationship; I need love too!"

"Kiba, honey…" Kankuro showed his most begging look he had ever given, as he felt his erection get the hardest he ever was. He wanted to use it as well, since he was so aroused.

"Just answer the question!" Kiba frowned, shaking Kankuro a little with his frustration.

"I love you, silly!" Kankuro's smile was huge, full of lust, love, and a feeling of liberation from hiding his feelings for the boy.

"Prove it," Kiba crossed his arms.

"How?" The puppet-master rolled his eyes.

"I don't know!" The dog-ninja rolled his eyes in return. "Tell me what you like about me that's **not** physical."

"How about, saying that your sexy eyes make me nervous?" Kankuro never realized that he knew next to nothing about his boyfriend. At least, nothing besides his tight and sexy body.

"Ugh!" The younger teenager sighed in disgust. "No!"

"Then **you** tell **me** something that proves your love!" Kankuro moved up close to Kiba's face, ready to yell in frustration at him.

"I would definitely say that I think being captured, tied up, knocked out, and hit by your sister is all worth being here, just getting to know you." A small smile crawled across the younger teenager's face.

"You really think that?" Kankuro couldn't believe the depth in Kiba's statement.

"Yes, I'd do it all again just for a moment like this, with you." Kiba smiled and then kissed his boyfriend.

Kankuro pulled away eventually. Wow, nobody's ever said that to me before!"

"Well it's about damn time the truth came out!" Kiba smiled, making circles on the bed with his finger.

"I'm sorry; I don't have a statement that beautiful for you yet. All I've done are bad things. Although, I'm sure that'll change, and I can tell you a deep, sentimental thought" Kankuro sensed disappointment in his newly found boyfriend, so he tried to change the subject. He wasn't getting any softer, but he hoped he'd get rid of his erection soon. "So it's about time for dinner. What would you like to do?"

"What do you mean? I can't be seen in public with you!"

Kankuro felt sad, as though he'd been a fool in a mean prank. "Why…not?"

"Cuz I don't want to anger some person from Suna and get attacked!" The younger teenager looked very innocent and sincere.

"It's fine to be out together as long as we don't get showy with our relationship. C'mon let's go!" He got up.

Kiba raised his hand and scratched the back of his head. "What do you mean, sh-AH!" Before Kiba finished his sentence, Kankuro yanked him towards the door. "Kankuro! We need to get our clothes back on!"

The older teen realized that he had taken his clothes off to unsuccessfully seduce Kiba. He got Kiba to become erect, but couldn't manage to get the younger teen's boyfriend off. _At least I saw his boxers, and that he's definitely big! What a perfect boyfriend: hot, huge, and thoughtful._ He pouted as he put his clothes back on. _Then again, he was a tease…._ He was still extremely hard, but he was putting his pants on to hide it.

"So what do you guys eat around here? Hello?" Kiba turned to see Kankuro sulking. "What? Are you going to call me a tease because you thought I wanted to do it already?" The dog-ninja smiled as he poked fun at his boyfriend, sticking his tongue out.

"Shut up," Kankuro didn't feel so proud about misinterpreting the Konoha-native's words and actions. "C'mon, let's get stuff to eat and just cook it here at home, since 'I'm such a terrible person to be seen with in public!'" He mocked the younger teen's voice.

"Cut that out, I didn't mean it like that! You know I love you!" Kiba went in for another kiss, but Kankuro turned his head in protest, causing the Inuzuka to kiss the sulking-ninja's cheek. Kiba didn't want to be embarrassed, so he continued to kiss his cheek. Then, he tasted something funny. "Bleh!" He pulled back, noticing he smudged some of the purple on Kankuro's face. "Hee hee, Kankuro look! My tongue's purple!"

"Ugh! Look what you did! Now it's ruined!" Kankuro ran to a small mirror in his room. He now had a "reason" to do it. "Now you're going to get it!" He stopped trying to keep the room quiet, as he ran back to the bed, picking up the ropes he used to keep the boy his hostage.

"W-What are you doing?" Kiba slashed the ropes with a kunai from his leg-pack. Kankuro quickly took the kunai away as he tackled the defending ninja more roughly than before. He held Kiba just under his shoulders and around the arms. The younger teenager couldn't use his arms, and his legs were unable to help him get free. As soon as he blinked, he noticed his pants were down past his knees again, but this time, his boxers were off. In another blink, the puppet-master's pants were down as well. The horny older teenager was going to use his erection, finally, he felt.

"No! Kankuro don't! I'll do anything but that, please!" Kiba still was struggling to get free. He felt some betrayal from his boyfriend.

"Why…not?" Kankuro was having difficulty hearing and speaking, due to how unreasonably much he was turned on.

"It's too soon!"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah!"

Kankuro's eyes turned from horny to evil, as he let out a chuckle, grinning widely.

"What? What do you want?" Kiba realized his mistake, and knew they were going to do it.

"Blow me!" Kankuro smiled even wider, spreading his legs.

Kiba knew this would happen after seeing his boyfriend's evil eyes. "B-b-but…" He hesitated, looking for any reason not to do it.

"You **do **love me, right?"

Kankuro blushed, with happiness, realizing that he was going to get his way, a first for him. He was so used to getting what he wanted after Gaara and then Temari.

"Yes, I do," Kiba lost hesitation in his voice, but he was starting to blush as well. He was going to do something he wouldn't be able to tell anyone, especially his family. They stressed the importance of getting married and then having children. Not being forced into giving a blowjob, let alone liking other guys.

"If you loved me, you'd do this for me."

"I love you! But… I won't do this! Stop!" Kankuro's fingers were preparing Kiba's ass for entrance. He put them in and took them out quickly. He figured that if he couldn't get that blowjob, he might as well just have his way with the young Inuzuka. He used a chakra string to hold the boy still. The dog-ninja felt rushed, and that the romance was leaving the room. "I'll blow you, I'll blow you, ok!" He sat up as Kankuro got of off of him. As he saw his boyfriend spread his legs again. The string was still wrapped around the younger teenager. He knew he was going to have to do it. "Alright! Alright! I'll blow you, just let me go!"

He went down and started to lick Kankuro's increasingly harder erection, as he tried to get an idea of how it would taste. The dog-ninja didn't want to admit it, but he was still a virgin, and was clueless as to how to do it right. He stopped licking and sat up when he heard his boyfriend moan.

"Don't stop, please!" The puppet-master begged. He never felt so good.

The younger teenager glared, knowing that he was making his boyfriend and that he was forced to do so. He wanted to stop, and switch positions, but he felt that Kankuro would be furious if he tried to switch their spots. He went back to his knees, in front of Kankuro, and saw him fully erect and really looked at it for the first time. _Not bad, only a little smaller than me, but still… he's smaller._ He smiled smugly and began to slowly lap at it.

"Slower!" Kankuro pleaded, wanting the moment to last forever.

"Only if you do this to me!" Kiba chuckled, as he said each word between wrapping his tongue around his boyfriend's penis.

"No, you owe me this." Kankuro felt as though he would deserve more before he would have to reciprocate the action to Kiba.

"Fine…" The young Inuzuka sped up his pace, driving the puppet-master crazy with too much pleasure in such a short time.

"Stop! Stop! I'll you give a blowjob to you, just go slower!" Kankuro spoke inhumanly fast, as he felt ready to blow his load.

"Yay!" Kiba went back to slowly fitting Kankuro's entire erection into his mouth, and then slowly out, repetitively.

"Ungh! Not yet!" Kankuro accidently spoke what he was thinking; he couldn't hold on anymore. "It's coming, Kiba!"

_I wonder how it tast-_ Kiba's thoughts were cut off by a large amount of cum shooting into his throat. Akamaru shook his head and stayed low to the ground. He was embarrassed by his owner's behavior.

The Konoha-native smiled; pleasantly surprised it didn't taste bad, and because he made Kankuro very **very** happy. Although he almost choked, Kiba felt proud of what he did, and was starting to feel happier. He was just glad that it was his turn to experience it himself. He started to sit back and made a mirror image of Kankuro. He closed his eyes and waited to feel a tongue. _Oh my god this is going to feel great!_

"Fooled you!" The younger teenager's eyes shot open, to a laughing, reclined puppet-master.

Sniff Kiba's eyes began to water and he began to softly cry. "Then it's true, you can't love me, you only want to do me! I'm just going to go home now!" He sat up, ashamed of what he did.

"Sh! Don't say that," Kankuro stopped laughing as he was quickly embarrassed. _It's partly true, I don't know what this kid's like when he's not in my bed, except I know he's a little thoughtful._"Fine, lean back," He commanded it. He felt that it was completely necessary to return the favor, or he would be guilty. Usually he didn't care, but he needed to have Kiba stay with him.

Kiba stopped crying once he felt a tongue touch his larger part. He gasped at the sudden, intense pleasure.

_I can't believe he's bigger than me. I wonder if it'll get even larger when he's my age? _Kankuro lapped at the thing that made him so jealous.

Kiba leaned his head back and focused on not releasing what he had. He didn't want this moment to end. _This must be what he felt….It's so…magical! _ He leaned his had back, dazed as his boyfriend was hard a work. He sat up quickly as he knew he was about to finish. "Kankuro, it's ready to…" He moaned as the puppet-master went faster, and he felt the liquid leave him.

Kankuro swallowed and then laid down, motioning for Kiba to do the same. There was plenty to room on the big bed. The dog-ninja nestled next to his lover, and looked around the room with satisfaction. There were plenty of puppets, and a closet that Kiba assumed was full of more puppets. There was nothing to bring a conversation up about that didn't revolve around puppets.

"I can't believe you cried over not getting a blowjob," Kankuro teased the other person on his bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say it." Kiba smirked.

"Say what?" Kankuro laid on his side to face Kiba.

"Fooled you!" The dog-ninja grinned wider. "I knew I'd get my way if I did cry." _What a sucker,_ Kiba laughed, _both metaphorically, and literally! _He laughed even more.

"No way! C'mere, you." The host pulled Kiba closer to him, and rolled on top. They locked lips and they kissed with all of their passion, but struggling with dominance.

"Um," Kiba gently pushed his boyfriend off.

"What?"

"Well, I still feel strange. I was always told that this is wrong, but, I've never felt so good nor happy, you know?" The confused teenager put his hand on his boyfriend's chest, and made shapes with his finger, avoiding eye contact. _What if he's mad?_ He was afraid to look up.

"Kiba, you sexy boy," the puppet-master put a hand on Kiba's jaw and bent the ninja's head so he saw that the Suna-native was not upset. "Don't worry about what anyone thinks about us. We can just take down anyone who says we don't belong together, ok? I will never leave you, no matter what anyone says."

Kiba smiled. "Kankuro, that was it!"

"What?" the older teenager raised an eyebrow.

"You just said something that proves you love me for more than just physical reasons!" Kiba's tongue quickly entered the puppet-master's mouth. Kankuro never knew love could be so pure nor so passionate. He always saw it as somewhat as a burden.

"I do," the older teenager smiled. "Let's get some food! I'm starved!"

"Well, at least we don't have to get appetizers." Kiba laughed as he put his clothes back on again. He stopped laughing as he saw Akamaru staring, stunned at his owner's sudden changes, loud noises, and the way he talked to his 'boyfriend.'

"Oops, we forgot to take Akamaru out of the room."

"Let's go eat some barbeque food," Kankuro ignored the dog, as he fixed his the purple on his face, smiling as he remembered how it was taken off, and what it led to.

"I haven't eaten that in forever, let's go! C'mon Akamaru," He waited for both his dog and his boyfriend. He saw his white companion shake its head. "Why not, Akamaru?"

"Woof!" The dog protested.

"It's ok! We won't be doing any of this while we're there!" Reluctantly, the dog went to the door, and then Kankuro followed. The three were finally ready to go get some food.


	5. Chapter 5

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Five: A First Date

A quick note, yet again: I'm just copying this part from other fanfics, since I guess it's necessary, "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

By the way, this is my Valentine's Day chapter. More or less, I edited the end of the chapter to fit the great holiday that it is today. I am more than 100 certain that if it wasn't this holiday, the ending of the chapter would have been worse, so I guess I should be glad I took so long to update. Thanks for reading this too, everyone!

Now, on to the stuff I hope you all like!

Kiba, Kankuro and Akamaru were all headed to a local barbeque restaurant. Kankuro led his boyfriend proudly by the hand through the Sand Village. The younger teenager, however, was uncomfortable.

"They're staring!" He whispered into his guide's hood.

"Let'm," Kankuro glared at people he found staring, causing them to look away in fear; for they knew who he was, and about his power. They kept their slow pace towards the restaurant. Kiba tried to hurry, but Kankuro kept pulling him back. "Are you ashamed we're together, now that we're in public?" The older teenager was getting impatient.

"No, of course not. At least not in your village." Kiba forced a smile to his face, as he wanted to show that he was ok with their relationship.

"So," the guide stopped, "you wouldn't mind if I…" He yanked the dog-ninja closer to him, and his tongue found the surprised teenager's.

Kiba struggled slightly out of his discomfort, but soon enjoyed it. While they kissed, Kankuro's hand grabbed a handful of Kiba's ass, and gave it a firm squeeze. The younger teenager jumped, but was not upset. _He's almost as confident as me. I guess I'll have to show my own dominance, especially once we get back to Konoha… Whatever happened to not being showy with our relationship? Or did he just say that to comfort me?_ Kiba's hand went up Kankuro's shirt, and then in to his guide's pants.

Kankuro pulled away as he felt his pants tighten. "Ahem," he adjusted himself so it wouldn't be as noticeable. Kiba saw it and laughed. "Let's keep going."

"Do I excite you just a little?" Kiba sarcastically remarked, grasping his boyfriend's hand. He felt at ease in front of everyone. "At first, I was scared when you kissed me, but as soon as I realized how safe I am with you, I stopped caring.

"That's the spirit!" Kankuro smiled and felt better.

Akamaru was less than pleased to see Kankuro's bulge, as he shook his head in disbelief. He thought that the bedroom activities were about to happen again, in front of everyone.

Even though most people in the region were staring, neither of the couple cared. They were almost at the restaurant when they started walking again, both silently smiling with satisfaction. Kankuro stopped them the trio, feeling a familiar sense. He was being watched, but more than just anyone, his sister was watching them. He turned around, searching the crowds for her. He saw her going into a market.

"Wait here just a second," He went quickly into the store, and out came Temari with Kankuro.

_She wonders why I don't like her, _Kiba smiled. _Shit, all she does is get angry. _Akamaru looked up and wondered why his owner was staring and shaking his head.

The dog-ninja saw the hooded teenager say something to a person passing by. The girl smiled and took Temari with her. Kankuro went back into the store, but came out with nothing.

"Who was that girl?" Kiba asked as they made it to the restaurant's entrance.

"Someone she made a friend with years ago. They'll be gone for a while, since they love to gossip with each other." The puppet master thought about the last time they spent the night at their house, and Temari and the girl would **not **shut up, keeping him up all night.

"What if they gossip about us, and everyone knows about it?" Kiba tensed up, fearing a person from the leaf village was in the area.

"Kiba, boy, I made out with you and groped you in public, do you think I really care if someone hears about it?" Kankuro put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Oh yeah…" Kiba looked down, thinking about it, and worrying that someone will let everyone know about their secret.

They went into the restaurant. It was hardly full, even though it was a very small eatery. There were only a few places to eat, with two other groups already eating. One table looked while the other table did not, at the visitors entering. Kiba nervously smiled while Kankuro shook his head, frowning at the people staring.

_This__ staring__ is going to get old…_ they both thought at the same time.

They were seated next to the table that wasn't interested in the couple. Akamaru went under the table, nudging Kiba's leg to let him know where to put food for him. He was patted on the head in acknowledgement. The older teenager had no idea who they were seated next to, but the fact that they weren't interested comforted him. _At least someone doesn't care about us._He stared at the table.

"Kankuro?"

He looked up to see his boyfriend leaning forward with a look of complete concern.

"C'mon, cheer up!" The dog-ninja's face smiled, trying to get the puppet master's to do the same. "Tonight's our first date! I don't want to remember you being angry tonight." He reached across the table, grabbing the indifferent ninja's hand.

_Oh yeah._ Kankuro forgot that it really was their first date. _Everything starts tonight…_ He smiled, imagining his future with the teenager across the table.

The waitress came with a smile. "What can I get ya guys tonight?" She was oblivious to the fact that the two were holding hands.

"Could we just get a little of everything with some tea?" Kankuro made up his mind for the both of them.

"Certainly," She was quick to leave in order to get the order in. Kiba's head cocked a little.

"What? I figured that since you hadn't eaten barbeque in so long that I'd let you have some of everything to refresh your memory. Thank you" The waitress silently set down the tea and left, although it was obvious that she was trying to eavesdrop; she was standing nearby. "Do you mind?" Kankuro motioned for her to go further away.

Kiba looked over to see someone from one table tell the man and woman that didn't look at the ninjas what they missed. He knew they were talking about him and his date because they pointed over at their table. There was some laughing, and it made Kiba start to forget he was a guest to the village, as he felt some anger.

"Kankuro's such a fag," the man at the indifferent table said, louder than he thought he was talking. "I'm not even surprised. I mean, he wears that damned makeup all the time. I surprised you guys didn't see this coming!" The indifferent couple laughed heartily. "But I wouldn't be surprised if his **boy**friend was even more feminine." He emphasized the word 'boy' loudly.

"Grr," The dog-ninja got up and went to the table. Akamaru watched from his pot under the table while Kankuro watched with a raised eyebrow. His jaw dropped as he saw the younger teenager punch the man, sending him to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" Kiba was beyond furious.

"T-Take it easy, fella. What did I do?" The man rubbed at the blood gushing from his nose.

"I heard your mockery…I won't take it!" The Konoha-native walked closer to the man, as the citizen raised his hands in defense. Everyone else in the restaurant was watching; even the cook left his spot to watch. "Don't you EVER make fun of us again!" He lurched after the man, who ran out of the restaurant, with the woman right behind him.

Kiba went back to the table with a stunned puppet master and dog.

"Wow," the waitress brought them the first part of their meal; pork. "Nobody's ever had the guts to stand up to that guy!" She put a hand on Kiba's arm.

"Why not?" The aggressive ninja asked, thinking that the man was rather weak, and could never make it far in a fight.

"Because he usually embarrasses anyone that does anything like that to him, one way, or another." The waitress put her other hand on Kiba's arm, trying to grasp it firmly, but not tightly, as she beamed her biggest smile.

"Well, at least he doesn't know me." The younger teenager smiled as he pointed to himself.

"What do you mean, 'he embarrasses people?'" Kankuro was unappreciative of the waitress touching his boyfriend, and he was getting more and more jealous.

"You know, this and that…" The waitress was stalling as she rubbed Kiba's arm.

"Such as?" The older teenager was ready to hit the girl. Her insolence was irking him, as well as her flirty personality.

"Um, well, uh," she tried to make something believable up.

"Are you just buttering him up? Because, this boy is **mine**!" Kankuro greedily and possessively grabbed Kiba's hand, and tugged it closer to his body.

"Oh," the waitress stopped rubbing the confused teenager's arm, and let go. "I'll be back soon with the rest of your meals." She went away.

"Thanks, Kankuro!" He stared into his boyfriend's eyes.

"For what?" He grabbed his chopsticks, unsure of what there was to be thankful for.

"I wasn't sure what she was getting after. Thank you for making me feel wanted! Hinata had a way of making me feel as though I didn't exist to her, since she didn't return any feelings…" Kiba looked down, patting his white companion's head.

"Oh well," the older teenager tried to change the subject. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he thought that it would be a touchy subject for his hot-headed boyfriend.

"But now I've got you," the younger teenager perked up, using his other hand to put it on top of Kankuro's hand.

"Why don't I do this the right way this time. I won't make you choke!" Kankuro picked up some of the pork and fed it to Kiba. The Konoha-native giggled, ate it, and then yanked his hands away from his boyfriend's and put them to his neck, pretending to choke. "That's not funny, Kiba!" Kankuro flicked the younger teenager's nose with much force.

"OW!" the dog-ninja's hands went from his throat to his nose. "It was just a joke!" His voice had an annoyed tone.

"You can't die on me, I won't allow it. That's why it's not funny." He put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Well, I thought it was quite funny," the ninja from Konoha swatted at his boyfriend's hand, removing it from his shoulder, and then he ate the pork, feeding himself.

"Can we please not argue? I know we both want tonight to be special…" Kankuro leaned closer to Kiba, waiting for his boyfriend to do the same.

Kiba nodded to the statement, and moved in to make the moment exciting. They locked lips, ignoring the scoffing people left in the restaurant.

"I get it, you two are a pair!" the waitress brought two plates full of beef and pork items. Kiba jumped at her voice, causing him to bite Kankuro's tongue. The older teenager frowned at Kiba, and then at the waitress. She quickly set down the plates and left.

"Well then!" Kiba eyed the food, licking his lips, as well as trying to soften Kankuro's mood, since he did bite his tongue rather forcefully.

"I love these ones," the older teenager pointed out specific foods.

The dog-ninja tried the first one that was pointed out, and tried his best not to gag. He was sure he'd never tasted anything worse. It was hardly noticeable, as Kankuro didn't think twice about it. He then tried the second dish that was pointed out, and yet another nasty taste. The third and last favorite food, Kiba tried, although he hesitated. He liked it, as he ate on piece, and another, and yet another. He saw the last piece be snatched away by his boyfriend, who ate it with a greedy, in-your-face smile.

"Oops! Sorry Akamaru!" He started to feed his other companion as well, who enjoyed every bite with a wagging tail. The tail hit both teenagers' legs. Kiba laughed while Kankuro's smile vanished.

The jealous older teenager wanted his boyfriend's attention to focus on him, not the dog. _But there's no way I can separate them…at least in Konoha we can leave the thing at his house…_ "By the way, Kiba, where exactly are we going to go in Konoha? I doubt your family would want me to be with you at first, especially not sleeping together…" He trailed off, thinking about how bad he wanted Kiba, wanted his body, and wanted to be inside of it. He thought of how often they'd get to do it with his boyfriend. _I hope he's not always so hesitant to drop his drawers._ He smiled and fantasized about it, as he slowly took in more and more food.

_What the hell does that smile mean? It's kinda creepy!_ Kiba stopped feeding Akamaru when he noticed his white-furred friend was not eating fast anymore. He started to feed himself, so he wouldn't starve. He waved to try to get his boyfriend's gaze back. "Kankuro?"

"Huh?" He shook his head and looked at the boy's dog-like pupils. He stared at them, he felt silly to admit it, even to himself, but he felt lost in his boyfriend's eyes.

"You don't seem so good. Let's go home." Kiba grabbed the bill and went to pay for the meal before Kankuro could protest. The food was all gone, and Kankuro just kept on getting lost in his obsessive thoughts.

_Since when did I ever think of such things to say? 'All I need is you for true happiness. Wait, true happiness? What do I mean by that? I've never really been happy, let alone 'truly' happy. __With Kiba, am I always going to feel so…so__…_ His thoughts stopped as he watched the younger teenager walk back.

Kiba knew he was being checked out, which made him smile with confidence, and yet, he held some of his smile back. He still felt strange.

"C'mon, let's go!" Kiba plainly commanded the two seated at and under the table. Akamaru playfully leaped up, ready for anything. "I don't want to end this date, Kiba." The older teenager whined it out, yet another action that was influenced solely from Kiba's personality.

"How about a romantic walk home then?" The dog-ninja's hand found Kankuro's, and he gently led him out of the restaurant.

"If you want to go home, I should be leading." The puppet master got in front, taking the other's further away from his house.

It had only taken a few minutes for Kiba to realize that this wasn't the right way. "Are you sure that this is the way home? We didn't come this way."

"Don't worry yourself. I've got it covered!" He pointed to himself, as he posed, making himself as macho as he could get.

"I have a question. Why did you smile so strangely earlier? It was odd." Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm…" _It must have been during my daydreaming. I can't tell him about that!_ "You see I…"

"Wait a second!" the younger teenager was frustrated with his boyfriend's hesitancy, and his suspicious behavior of the night. "This is a joke, isn't it? First you kidnap me, then you take advantage of me, then you make me eat bad food that you called your 'favorites,' and now you're going to abandon me in the desert as the end of the joke! I shoulda known better!" He had no idea that Kankuro was glaring at him. He was staring at the ground, repeating the events in his head; it seemed odd that Kankuro would want him, rape him, and then act bizarrely the entire night.

"How dare you!" The older teenager wasn't going to take this, especially since none of it was true. He had no idea where this was coming from, he only fantasized about his boyfriend. "Why is it impossible for me to love you?"

"Well," Kiba's hand went to his chin thoughtfully as he stalled for an idea. He was overwhelmed by the day's events.

"ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!" Kankuro was turning dark red, in great disbelief that he was being accused as fooling around. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING!" He stormed up to Kiba, who was backing up.

_At least we're out of the town, or else we'd be attracting so many stares._ "I'm sorry." Kiba realized that if his boyfriend was so worked up on the issue, that he just made a large mistake.

"SORRY?!?!?!"

"Please stop shouting. It's just, you seem so distant and mysterious for someone that loves me." Kiba looked saddened by the verbal abuse, though it helped him realize how bad of a mistake he made.

Kankuro breathed deeply, shutting his eyes, and releasing anger with each breath. After a minute, he spoke. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I'm not telling you everything, I'm sorry I felt I absolutely had to have my way with you, I'm sorry-"

"I get it, please get to the point." The younger teenager crossed his arms, getting sick of hearing apologies.

"I, I guess the reason I'm not telling you everything is, because, of how I was raised. My dad was always busy as Kazekage until he was murdered, and never seemed to have time for us. My mother died having Gaara, and Temari and I, obviously, don't get along. And Gaara," Kankuro sat down on a nearby rock staring at his feet, "you can tell that for so long he raised me and Temari full of hate, as we were to afraid to stand up to him. I hope you can see where I have become so hard to be close to, but now…" Kankuro felt a tear stay in his eye, so he kept his head down further. He absolutely hated his childhood and never wanted to remember it.

Kiba saw a tear, and joined him on the rock, getting close, and pulling the puppet-master's head towards his chest. "Shh… It'll be just fine." He felt the sobbing slow down, as he tightly hugged the usually-tough ninja. While he waited for his boyfriend to calm down, Kiba looked around. They were at the top of a sand dune, and the sun was starting to set. Akamaru was still unsure as to what was happening; the whole trip to Suna seemed to be an emotional rollercoaster that he wanted to get off of, so his owner would go back to being his regular self.

"Kankuro, look how beautiful the sunset is!" He wanted to distract the troubled ninja. He had seen better, but he wanted to start some other conversation with the hooded ninja was finally calm.

"It's, it's… amazing. I never really watched the sunset before." Kankuro was struck with the beauty of it. "Kiba?" He put his head in the dog-ninja's lap as he laid on his side, still staring at the sunset.

"Yeah?'

"Can you make me a promise?"

Kiba was unable to answer at first. He didn't want to say no, but he didn't want to say yes. He wasn't sure whether Kankuro was using this all as a ploy to have sex or if he was completely sincere. He thought for only two seconds, and then made up his mind. "Yes, yes I can."

"Would you…promise to make our love this beautiful?" They both continued to watch the sun inch its way past the horizon.

"I promise to **keep** our love this pretty." Kiba smiled as he patted Kankuro's head, as it rested in his lap. "I love you, and I won't let anything stop what we have. I know we've been getting so close, so fast, but I feel like it's the best thing to do. I mean, I've never felt so good."

"Except for earlier…" Kankuro laughed, as he lifted his head and patted Kiba's crotch.

"That was nice, but not quite as good." Kiba finished his message before the sincerity left the couple.

Kankuro yawned. "I'm tired…"

"Why did you lead me this way, anyway?" Kiba got up and stretched.

"I was going to stop right where we were. I didn't want to talk about my past, though…" The puppet master looked to his feet again.

"What **did** you want to talk about, then?" Kiba was confused as to what there would be to say.

"Well, I was going to ask…" Kankuro reached in his pocket, but then stopped, waiting for his boyfriend to take the cue.

"Ask for what?" Kiba asked, his face changing as he tried to think of a good reason.

"Would you be my valentine?" Kankuro pulled out a small box of chocolate from his pocket, as he waited for the Konoha-native's response.

"Oh, Kankuro!" Kiba took the chocolate with one hand, as he used his other hand to pull the purple-ninja closer to him, locking lips for a kiss.

They stayed, exploring each others' mouths for minutes, until Kankuro realized how dark it was getting. "Let's get going, we don't need Temari getting a chance to sneak up on us."

They walked in silence back to Kankuro's home, both ninjas thinking how happy they were, happy to have each other. They were already almost home; both were quite in the mood. They quickly and quietly hurried to Kankuro's room, and shut and locked the door.

They both began to take all of their clothes off, and Akamaru saw they were both aroused. He hid under the clothes and covered his ears with his paws.

Kankuro looked for a lubricant, but had no luck. _Do I just go on in, or do I wait for some other night? I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to be disappointed. _

"Fuck, I don't have anything at all to make the ride smooth!" He cursed, and waited for a response from his boyfriend. He didn't want to make the call. He moved up and kissed his boyfriend on the neck, effectively keeping both of them aroused.

"Looks like we've got dessert then!" Kiba smiled. He didn't want to have anal sex either, since he was too tired to make it any fun. He pulled Kankuro up by the hair, making their lips meet.

"Just one thing, though, hot stuff." Kankuro needed to make it clear, so he pulled back, only to have Kiba keep him feeling crazily in love. The dog-ninja was kissing his neck while using his hands to start the fun for Kankuro.

"What?" Kiba was less confused than usual. He had begun to be less surprised and his boyfriend's mysteriousness. He pulled back, keeping his hands busy on his boyfriend.

"We gotta make this quick. If my brother finds out about us this early in the game, we're done for, and it's all over." Kankuro kissed Kiba's chest, and found himself enjoying every second of it.

"Whatever you need to do…" Kiba was disappointed that he would have to abridge his fun, but he was not against it. He was, after all, tired from the day, and this was only going to make him more exhausted. He let Kankuro taste his chest, as he started to toy with his own penis. _I guess this means that whatever I want to do will have to wait until another day… I hope it's not like a month later!_

Kankuro made the first move, grabbing for Kiba and trying to make him go to the bed. He had pushed Kiba by the shoulders toward the bed. It was quickly reversed, as Kiba spun around Kankuro, and took on the top position. He pushed the older teenager to his knees, and forced his cock into his mouth. Kiba's head leaned back as both of his hands went on the back of Kankuro's head. Kiba thrust into the puppet-master's mouth while the other tried to keep up without choking on it, due to its large size.

The older teenager moved his tongue all around Kiba's erection, trying to make it quick. First, he didn't know how long it'd be until Gaara heard them, but he also felt ashamed of being so easily switched, and then being put on the bottom, taking whatever pace Kiba chose. He felt that he would be the stronger one for a while, and that that alone would make him the top, but apparently Kiba was cleverer than he showed.

The pace continued, Kankuro using his entire tongue to hurry to Kiba's orgasm, while the dog-ninja would occasionally moan and kept thrusting. He was thrusting hard and fast, so he wouldn't worry about Kankuro stopping him if he was taking too long. It was only a matter of minutes, and then Kiba was already finishing.

"Nnn." He let out a sigh, as he was spent. Kankuro's eyes bulged as he began to gag a little. More liquid came out than earlier, and he wasn't ready for it. He choked a little and coughed some out, and then swallowed the rest down.

"Damn it, Kiba! Were you made for sex or what? I can't believe how much that was!" Kankuro was pleasantly surprised, although it did make him feel even less adequate.

"Was it fast enough?" Kiba ignored his compliment. _He doesn't know what I've still got left in my repertoire for later. Ooh, will he be surprised! _

"Yes, yes, of course. But still, I guess you got even with me for choking you with lunch, huh?" Kankuro tried to feel less intimidated by his bigger and better partner.

Kiba just laughed, and then kneeled gripping his boyfriend's penis at the base, licking the end in a circular motion, smiling as he watched Kankuro's jaw tremble with pleasure. _He learns so fast! Oh my god, how long can I hold on for?_ Kiba started to fit the entire cock into his mouth, and then back out. He started slowly, but then sped up so fast that Kankuro felt ready to blow his load, and it had only been 30 seconds.

"Uh…., wait!" Kankuro moaned and then pleaded for his boyfriend to stop. He didn't want to feel even less up to par by finishing this early. "Lay on the bed and let me pick how fast to go!"

Kiba stood up and put his hands on his hips. He looked at his boyfriend with a suspicious look, unsure if he went too fast. He pulled his boyfriend to the bed, and, in spite of the request, pushed his boyfriend onto the bed, joined him on the bed, and began again.

_What the hell? Why didn't he listen to me? Maybe he knows I was already __ready to cum__ earlier!_Kankuro's eyes rolled into his head, as he shut his eyes. He knew he was going to be finished soon, and he was curious if he tasted different…

"Don't swallow it right away, got it?" Kankuro moaned, ready to end his valentine's day sex. He figured that next year's would be better. _I bet it'll last all day next year._ Kankuro was letting his mind drift, so he could hold on to the orgasm as long as he could. He thought about an entire day dedicated to fucking his boyfriend. He loved the idea of it, but was hoping he could do that more than once a year. He breathed in quickly as he felt his load leave his body, he squinted in pleasure from it all. He looked down at his boyfriend, who didn't swallow, as told. The younger teenager was staring at his lover questioningly, wondering what he was doing with it still in his mouth.

The puppet master pulled him up, with his hands underneath Kiba's jaws. He kissed the rarely obedient teenager, and tasted his own creation in his own mouth too. They both were exchanging more than just spit between the make out. Kankuro pulled back, and smiled.

"So that's how I taste, huh?" Kankuro didn't think it tasted much different, if at all.

"That was different," Kiba was staring at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. He never thought of that idea, but he was sure that there was a good reason that he didn't; it was weird.

The older teenager yawned. "I'm so tired!" He lay under the covers, staying naked.

_I don't want any surprises later…_ Kiba put his boxers back on, seeing Akamaru hiding made him feel bad, but then he looked to his boyfriend, beckoning him from the bed. He felt like it was ok, after all.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro wasn't sure why Kiba was putting any clothing back on.

"I don't want any surprises in my sleep ok? I'm sorry, we have great sex, but I want to know what kind of sleeper you are. I don't want to be naked and wake up to you spooning or mounting me in your sleep."

"Whatever you need to feel comfortable…I guess" The puppet master added the ending as he felt he could have hurt his love's feelings. He did say it rather sarcastically anyway.

The dog-ninja tucked Kankuro in on his end of the bed, as he got in the other side, and laid on his side, facing his lover. He kissed the puppet master's cheek enjoying the night. "I love you!" Kiba almost yelled it, unable to control his happiness from the night, except for being mocked and yelled at.

Kankuro moved closer to Kiba's ear, and whispered "I love you too, my eternal valentine…" and fell asleep immediately.

Kiba's jaw dropped at the romantic gesture from his boyfriend that was always unsure about how love worked. He was also surprised at the speed that the older teenager fell asleep.

"We'll always be each others' valentine," The younger teenager mumbled to the sleeping Suna teenager. Kiba fell asleep shortly after, needed to get his energy back from the draining day he had. He had been through so many ups and downs in one day, he felt like the day could never be erased from his memory.

Temari stood outside their door, listening for anything that would let her know if they were doing anything more. She heard her brother snore. _Fucking pig! When I get my hands on the boy tomorrow…_ She was tired herself, but she knew exactly what she was going to do the next day. She went back to her room, getting rest for her big move the next day.

Akamaru was the last to be awake in the room. He looked from under the clothing, and saw the Suna ninja and his owner were nestled together, sleeping. He lay on top of the clothes, and decided to fall asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Six: Return To Konoha with a Hero

A quick note, yet again: I'm just copying this part from other fanfics, since I guess it's necessary, "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

First off, sorry for a lack of recent updates!

On a special note in this chapter….I just wanted to ask if you could leave some comments. I mean, I have well over 1000 views, and only 10 comments, none even being on the last chapter! I'm worried! Am I straying too much? Or is it still interesting? Lemme know! Tanx:) 

Now, onto more fun!

Kankuro woke up first. He thought about the day before, and turned to his new, sleeping boyfriend. He laid there for almost an hour, watching him sleep, adoring the dormant ninja's facial features. _He's so cute when he sleeps… Will he remember yesterday? I wonder if he's going to remember the good or the bad parts better. Will he regret it? Will he be pissed? I did rape him, in a way…_ Kankuro's head was still spinning; the sleep didn't help. He looked for a distraction in his room. It hadn't changed in forever, so he just looked back to his boyfriend. He let his eyes go below the face, he looked at his figure. _So thin….woah there!_ He noticed the younger teenager's morning wood, which poked out of his boxers. He stared with envy, yet smiled. _He's going to giving me quite a ride soon enough, unless I can somehow keep him on the bottom._

Kiba was awake once he felt the blankets being lifted slightly. He opened one eye slightly to see whether or not he should pretend to still be sleeping. He saw the puppet master's head facing down, gawking. He grinned, "Like what you see? Or are you just making sure it's still there?"

"Oh!" Kankuro couldn't believe he was caught. He dropped the blankets. "A little of both, you know." He was trying to stay casual. 

Knowing that he was making his host uncomfortable, Kiba changed the subject. "When are we telling Gaara about us?"

"Once we finally return from Konoha, assuming Temari hasn't convinced him that you are going to make me less of a ninja, or some other reason that would make him pull us apart. Besides, maybe she'll have cooled down by the time we come back. She's pretty desperate, you know." He snuggled close to Kiba, giving him a "good morning" kiss on the cheek. 

"When do we return…?" The dog-ninja didn't want to admit it, but he didn't really want to come back ever again. He'd had enough of the dramatic household, and for that matter, dramatic village. So much anger and sadness had been brought out during the past day. _It's only been one day, and already, so much stuff happening! I would rather not come back, thank you very much._ He smiled on the thought of Kankuro abandoning his village to stay with him. He knew it wouldn't happen, but he could always dream about it.

Kankuro knew that his boyfriend didn't like his village, yet he didn't want to make it seem like his home is completely bad. He had fun in his home, it was just rare. Since he had someone special now, he knew his life would be getting better. "A week or two; It kinda depends on whether or not I'm needed by Gaara. Once we return, I'll show you the fun and beauty of my village, but for now, we just need to get out of here." Kankuro whispered out the end of his thought, since he didn't want Gaara to overhear him, in case it was one of the rare days where the puppet master wasn't the first to wake up. 

"Definitely. What do we do for breakfast?" The younger teenager got out of bed and stretch. The still relaxing ninja started to ruffle the blankets over his crotch; seeing Kiba's sexy body almost completely naked again brought him back the fun memories, and he knew there was going to be more to come. 

"What's more important is appearances. Let's go bathe." Kankuro lost his stiffness, and went towards the door, still nude. Since he was usually the first one up, he never bothered to wear anything when he went from his bedroom to the bathroom. Akamaru was still deeply in sleep as well. 

"But, Kankuro, I'm hungry!" He was still hungry since the night before's dinner was less than good. 

"How are you going to tell your family to let a dirty, smelly guest have an extended stay at your house? It's not possible, got it? So how about **you** quiet down so nobody hears you, ok?" Kiba looked at his feet and pouted. "Fine, fine! I'll take you to the bath, show you how to fill it, and I'll make breakfast while you fill the tub, ok?" The puppet master scratched under Kiba's chin, forcing a grin to the upset ninja.

They headed out of Kankuro's room slowly, the dog-ninja followed reluctantly. Kankuro took more clothes with him, and offered to wash Kiba's. The latter refused, wanting to leave the place he personally thought of as a hellhole. _Besides, what would that Gaara think, seeing me naked with Kankuro? He's already naked enough for the both of us. _He imagined that he would get killed in a dessert coffin. 

They got into the bathroom, where Kankuro explained the way to get water from the reservoir. It was simple, Kiba simply had to stop and restart the water flow whenever it slowed down. 

The puppet master left, looking for a small breakfast food so they could leave right after Kankuro begged his brother for a couple of weeks off. 

The dog-ninja was still a little drained from the emotional rollercoaster ride, but felt glad that he finally found somebody he could call his. He was, on the other hand, unenthused about what he expected his mother's reaction to be, both to the proposal that Kankuro stayed with them, and then the idea that the two love each other. He heard the door open. "That was fast, the tub isn't ready yet…Sorry." He didn't feel sorry, but he was embarrassed that he thought the older teenager would have filled it by now, and all he had filled it was only a quarter of the way full. "We could dip our feet in, I guess," he laughed. He didn't hear any response, just silence. "Kankuro?" 

Kiba turned around to see Temari with tape and the cage used to get Akamaru. She grabbed him and taped his mouth shut before he could call for help. He clawed at her, but she was more awake and alert than he was, as she shoved him into the cage. 

"I gotcha, little boy!" She laughed as she tugged him of, as quickly as she could. Although the Konoha-native was struggling, he could barely move. He didn't know how Akamaru didn't panic in such a small 

space. He knocked on the top of the cage, but it only made a slight noise. The wind-ninja was annoyed that he could even make the barely audible noise that he did, but she knew her brother would be too into what he was doing. She was a little grossed out that he was making breakfast while he was naked, but she knew that if he caught her, she had the upper hand. She would just run out in public, where he wouldn't dare to go.

She hurried back to her room, and but the cage down quietly, and with a lot of discomfort. She locked her door, and turned to the cage, smiling. "Who would have guessed that you're so heavy? I guess I should call you 'big boy' now, huh?" She prepared rope and opened the cage. 

Kiba sprang out, starting to grab at the tape that prevented him from making any noise. He got it off, but he was to slow to yell for his boyfriend before Temari had him bound and gagged again. 

_Ow! This is so much tighter than Kankuro's knots…He must have really cared to tie the knots so delicately. _He kept struggling, looking for a way to make noise. 

The young woman knew what he was thinking, and decided to stop it before he got any good ideas. "Cool it!" Temari hit the bound ninja, putting him into a daze…

Kankuro finished making a small amount of a meaty breakfast soup that he really liked, and put it into two small bowls. He didn't have enough time to make a lot of the soup, so he figured they would eat shortly after going to the Leaf Village. He went back to the bathroom, expecting to see his boyfriend already starting to get clean. He was going to finish washing himself and his hungry guest, while the apparently starved teenager was going to eat. He made it to the room, and saw the door open, but nobody inside.

In shock, he dropped the breakfast bowls, spilling their contents on the floor and chipping one bowl, while the other smashed all over the stony floor. _FUCK! Where'd he go?_ He looked all over the bathroom for a hint. He saw nothing special, other than the fact that the water had been turned off. _Maybe he's looking for me for help…Nah, he's not stupid_. He paced as he thought, trying to come to any conclusion. _Or maybe he's gone to find food. _He put his hand over his face. _I could see him doing that. He __**is**__ Kiba, and he doesn't listen to others very well, as I've seen._ He started to think of paces with food that the dog-ninja could have gone to. He headed to the front door, still forgetting that he was naked. _It's still locked! Fuck! _Kankuro's eyes widened in fear. _What if Gaara found him?_ He was certain that the Kazekage would think that Kiba was an intruder, spy, or assassin, and probably kill him. _Good job, Kankuro, you may have just started a war between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Great…Oh wait! What if…_ He had to restrain himself from yelling out in anger and frustration. He knew what happened, and wasn't the least bit pleased that he even figured it out. He went back to his room for backup, hurrying, as he knew that every second was going to count.

Kiba regained his awareness, seeing Temari in front of him only wearing a bikini. She was waiting for him to wake up, as she smiled as she watched his eyes open. He scowled back at her, but it only seemed to make her smile wider. _What the hell! With all of my anger, I should be unreasonably hot. _He started to struggle violently again. He tried to yell, he wanted to let her have a piece of his mind so badly, but had no way to get the tape off of his mouth. _Why am I cold? _He searched his surroundings, looking for a fan to be wafting at him, but instead found his boxers lying a ways away. _I'm NAKED!_ He started struggling 

so vigorously that he felt like he could break a bone soon. _What the fuck? Why are you watching me lay here naked?_

Temari approached him slowly, ignoring his struggling. She was trying to walk seductively, but noticed that she wasn't arousing Kiba at all. _Damn, not even a little stiffer. Well, at least __**I'll **__have fun!_ She kneed down, and kissed her prize on the cheek. "I could go for some tongue action, but I can't trust you to stay shut up, so this is going to have to work." She kissed the tape, licking the edges so she could hope to excite Kiba, and still without any luck. _Time to go to the next level!_ "It might be the next day, but still, happy Valentine's day Kiba! I knew you'd be mine!" She ran her hand across Kiba's chest, going lower and lower. "From what I heard last night, you like this…" She grabbed the bound teenager's limp penis, and started to pump it. _I think I'm getting something!_

Kiba shook his head and his eyes widened; he couldn't keep himself soft. It wasn't that he was getting excited, but he just thought it felt good. He looked up at the desperate girl with his most pleading eyes. _I don't want this!_ He would have yelled it out, but he couldn't yell nor fight. 

"Wait, wasn't it more like this?" She stopped using her hand, and lowered her head down to his erection. She put it into her mouth, enjoying its taste, and making it obvious to the captive-ninja, putting most of it in and then taking it out of her mouth, and licking the end of it, and repeating her actions over and over. 

The teenager being raped felt it again. Yesterday, he felt the same way with Kankuro, but this time, he wasn't happy at all. He was about to orgasm. He shut his eyes, trying to think of the most morbid things he could think of, like telling his mom that he was going to love Kankuro regardless of what she thought. He was hardly able to hold it back. He welcomed an interruption.

"Let him go…NOW, bitch!" Kankuro slammed the door open, breaking the door off. He never imagined calling his sister a bitch, but when it came to his love, he had no boundaries. Kiba heard his knight in shining armor had finally arrived, seemingly ready to kill Temari. 

The younger teenager smiled, and finally opened his eyes. The hero smiled back, but Kiba and Temari both stopped smiling once they actually looked at him. 

_He didn't even all of his clothes on? _The bound ninja shook his head at the fact his boyfriend was going to save him in his boxers. 

"What the fuck are you doing here? Don't you know Gaara's going to be here soon, now, idiot?" She couldn't believe that her brother could break down a door. She always just saw him as a fat guy. She felt like she was about to finish Kiba off, too. 

"Why do you think I'm here? Are you really that dumb? To save **MY BOYFRIEND**, of course!" Kankuro smiled wider upon declaring that Kiba was his, as he moved to a deadly distance from Temari, with Crow all ready to attack. 

A fourth person sighed a frustrated sigh, obviously annoyed to be awoken, and still very tired. He grunted out, "Why are you here again, Kankuro?" 

"Ah!" Kankuro froze up, his eyes bulging. _Fuck, now he knows about me… I guess it's all over…_

"Go on, repeat yourself!" Gaara really didn't know what he heard, but was still angry about having to wake up to a broken door and his siblings fighting in their underwear. He looked towards the ground, in between the two ninjas that were ready to fight. "Who is this? An intruder!" 

The puppet master, scared that his brother would kill his boyfriend, turned to him. "No, I brought him here but Temari tried to rape him!" He tried to appear calm, although he failed at that miserably, which further agitated that kazekage. 

"No way! **I** brought him here and Kankuro lusts him, so he's trying to take my boyfriend away!" Temari was going to try to outdo her brother, and then she'd have the last laugh.

"Oh yeah? Then why is he tied up?" Kankuro asked the question to make his brother think about that.

"Will you both just shut the hell up?" Gaara rubbed an eye, moving closer to the bound dog-ninja. 

Kiba started to shake nervously, remembering the kazekage's cruel past. _I don't want to die! What was I thinking, getting into a relationship with that boy?_

"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you." He the tape off very quickly. "At least, not much." He chuckled to himself. He waited for the liberated ninja to regain his composure, obviously ready to start panicking. "Now, which idiot are you with?" He squinted into Kiba's eyes, trying to scare him into telling the truth, the faster the better. He still wanted to go back to bed. 

"I-I-I came with Kankuro, and Temari captured me!" He stuttered, still scared of dying.

_Damn, I can't get anything to go my way can I? First Shikamaru, now Kiba, what's next…Neji?_ Temari started to fume. 

"Kankuro, take the boy home!" Gaara commanded it, making sure that no argument would be made.

"Wait," Kankuro put a hand on his brother's shoulder, and looked him directly in the eyes. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" The kazekage was proud of making the fight end, but was still very impatient.

"Can I…spend two weeks over there, to ensure that he's ok and-"

"TWO WEEKS?" Temari and Gaara couldn't believe what they heard, yelling out loud at the same time.

Gaara thought more about it, though. "Alright, I can't promise that it will be uninterrupted, but I will try to let you do this. You haven't done much to relax, anyways, this might make you come back without trying to kill your sister."

"But…" Temari protested Kankuro's victory.

"Enough! I'm going back to bed, got it?" He started to feel like he was going to kill someone himself shortly. He started to head back to his room.

"Thank you so much, Gaara!" Kankuro was running to hug his brother.

Gaara's sand tripped the puppet master. "Don't bother." He turned back to Temari quickly. " I suggest you leave them alone!" He left in a hurry, sick of his siblings already. 

Kankuro went back to claim his rightful prize. "I win." He arrogantly smiled. "C'mon," he cut the ropes, "let's go take a bath." 

He carried his boyfriend away leaving Temari's room a sandy mess without a door to slam. 

"You saved me!" Kiba finally felt as though he was allowed to speak. 

"I gotta carry you, since last time you were so weak after being tied up," Kankuro grinned at the younger teenager. 

They shared silence as the puppet master washed himself and the dog-ninja, as he continued to treat Kiba like a delicate flower. The older teenager felt the urge to fuck his boyfriend again, as he felt himself grow harder, but he knew Gaara would certainly kill them if he happened to pass by and hear them. He hurried up, so his ideas wouldn't get the best of him.

"I love you," Kiba broke the silence as the host started to get out of the tub and began to dry himself. 

"I love you too, of course." Kankuro kissed the back of the dog-ninja's neck, as they both were drying themselves. They started to put their clothes back on, and Kankuro reapplied the purple that graced his face daily. He wouldn't leave the house without it, unless absolutely necessary. He grabbed Kiba's hand, leading him back to his bedroom. He grabbed a bag and woke Akamaru up. 

_How did Akamaru sleep through all of __**that**_Kiba couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at the bag, seeing it full of various supplies and clothing that was just about all black. _He packed that when I was being raped? What the hell? _

They left through the front door, and Kiba tried to pull his boyfriend towards the market, but Kankuro dragged him far out of town. "What's the matter with you?" 

"We never had breakfast!" Kiba yelled out. He took Kankuro's bag and frantically searched for some food. _Nothing…DAMN IT!_ "Wait, what the fuck are these?" He pulled out a few scrolls.

"Just gotta be prepared, you never know when having a puppet's going to help." Kankuro looked annoyed at his boyfriend. "Maybe next time you should just say something about breakfast or, ESPECIALLY, ask before just grabbing my stuff and- where are you in such a hurry to?" 

Kiba started to quicken his pace. "I want to make it into my village for something good to eat!"

And with that, they were on their journey off to the Leaf Village, ready to ease their relationship into the village. 


	7. Chapter 7

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Seven: Return to Konoha with a Hero Part II

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

I'm still worried about the lack of reviews. Could someone please let me know how I'm doing? Is it still good enough? Or is it really far out there? Thanks!

Here it is!

It was late in the afternoon, and the three made it into the Leaf Village without difficulty, but they both knew it was going to be rough for the next few days: for Kankuro to settle in, for the duo to let the rest of the Inuzukas know about them, and for Kiba's friends to get used to seeing them together. They walked in periods of talking and then long silences, as they were both nervous. They didn't want to mess it up, or else the whole village would laugh at them. Akamaru seemed tense too. He sensed the stress on his companion, but he had no way to cheer him up. He walked with his tail drooping.

_I never saw this coming, returning to Konoha without any official duties, especially being able to come back with Kiba alive. I thought he was a goner when Gaara showed up. I've just got to be sure to thank whatever made him decide that I'm the best for him…_ Kankuro silently followed his boyfriend.

_I never saw this coming, me even coming back home after what I was through. I thought I was gonna die! Either I was going to die, or Temari would have had her way with me. Lucky me, I have such a protective man. I feel invincible. _He rubbed his wrists in memory. _Damn, those ropes hurt! _He idly kept rubbing his wrists as he walked. _Then again, even if I were to return, I never thought it would be peacefully, let alone with a boyfriend._

"Hey," Kankuro stopped his guide in a spot where they were alone. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you said you didn't mind, but if you had any hard feelings, I'd understand." He kicked at the ground in shame of being unable to control himself the day before.

Kiba smiled. "Of course I don't have any problems. How could I hold a grudge against you? That's the day that changed my life the most, and in the best way!"

"Well, I did rape you, tie you up, and starve you…" Kankuro let his voice trail. It seemed to work on Gaara, so he figured it would work just as well on someone much less cold. _No, he's definitely not cold, he's HOT!_ He stood and stared at the talking ninja as he zoned out and remembered his boyfriend's naked body. He licked his lips at the thought.

"Hey!" Kiba snapped his fingers at him to regain his attention. He knew exactly what the Suna-native was thinking about. "Nobody can know about us, got it, Akamaru?"

"Woof." The white dog nodded, he didn't want to remember what he saw and heard. He never knew his close friend to be this much of a savage.



"We can't be doing things like that, anyways, k?" Kiba looked away from his boyfriend, afraid of an angry look, or worse.

"What?!" The puppet master jumped in front of the dog ninja. "How long will that take?" He wanted to sulk until he got his way, but he knew that doing it would only make Kiba think he doesn't really love him.

"Don't worry about that! We can still be our loving selves when nobody's looking!" The younger teenager dryly said. "C'mon, let me take you home now!" He eagerly grabbed Kankuro's hand, and then let go just as quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro started walking so they could finally go to their home. _They're probably going to kick me out into the streets. Good thing I brought money, and tons of it._

"I just remembered that we can't do that yet. I'm sorry." Kiba led his guest.

"Is there anything we _can _do now? I love you, Kiba," Kankuro said it loud enough for people to hear it. Unfortunately for him, there was no one to hear it. He wanted someone to hear it so they could stop hiding it. He was already unenthused at the idea of keeping their love a secret.

"Please, don't say things that loud in front of anybody until our secret's up. Alright, Kankuro?" Kiba's eyes were frantically searching for anyone that could have heard him.

"Fine." Kankuro walked next to his boyfriend, getting a little further away from him.

They continued their walk, slowly getting to the side of the village that Kiba lived in, where the younger teenager could eat, and the older one could settle in.

Shikamaru and Choji blocked their path. The dog-ninja looked down at Akamaru in hopes that the other couple would ignore them.

"Hey, Kiba," the young Nara nodded as Choji, realizing his cue, waved.

"Oh, uh, hi." The Inuzuka kept walking, trying to get past them so they wouldn't have to talk. He looked to the sand-ninja as if he were about to start talking to him.

Right as he opened his mouth, he was stopped. "What's the rush? You two on a date?" The shadow-thief walked in front of the trio. "Cuz if you are, I thought we made a deal, Kiba." Choji and Kankuro both looked at their boyfriends curiously.

The young Inuzuka kept his head down, but his eyes were wide open. _He remembers!_ He feigned a smile and went around his obstruction. "He rescued me, idiot, so just leave us alone. Got it?" He stopped smiling and squinted back into the instigator's eyes.

"It was just a joke, yeesh!" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and went back to the fat-ninja's side. He knew he wasn't kidding, but he didn't think that he could say anything else. He knew he had to keep the secret only between himself and Kiba, so he started to make things up in his mind so he could distract Choji from finding out.



"What was the promise, Kiba?" Kankuro slowed down a little, recalling both teenagers' responses to "the promise."

"It's nothing…but a joke. It's years old, but he seems to have taken it seriously." He hurried up. "He we are!" He stood in front of an isolated house proudly. It was not next to much, and it looked decent.

The two went down the walkway and into the house. The large entrance had many doors that went their own ways. Akamaru disappeared while Kankuro looked around, curious to see what his other home had to offer. His quick view was cut quite short.

"Mom," the host kicked off his sandals, "I'm AG!"

"Where have you been?" Tsume appeared as fast as lightning, holding Kiba against a wall.

"I was kidnapped. Don't worry, though, **he** saved me!" She let her grip on him go as she focused on the puppet master.

The Suna-native tried to look calm, but was scared. He dropped his bag in disbelief as to how fast she had in son in such a helpless position. He nervously waved, as she slowly approached him, her eyes piercing his. _Is she going to kill me?_ He noticed the woman's poise as she came closer.

"Anyway," the younger Inuzuka broke the silence and stopped his mother, "can he stay with us for a while?"

She studied him up and down, noting his allegiance to Suna. "Hell no! Why would I?" She was still upset about the past alliance between the Sand and Sound villages.

"He saved my life, mom! He came all the way from Suna! Please?" Kiba wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

Kankuro remained silent, trying to look worthy of staying.

"Oh, he saved your life? Let me think again," The youngest teenager smiled hopefully, "No."  
The smile vanished.

Kiba kneeled. "Please mom? I want to show him our hospitality in thanks for saving me twice! He's a hero, mom, could you please let him?"

Tsume was getting fed up with her son's insistency. She slapped him across the face with almost all of her strength, sending him to the ground. "What did I tell you? No!" The younger teenager lay on the ground.

The guest was getting offended at the woman's stubbornness, but he couldn't think of anything to say that would convince her to let him stay.

"Why not?" The youngest of the group was nearly out of ideas. "Why are you so against him?"

His mother got closer to him. "Look at him, Kiba! He's from Suna! We can't trust them!" She kept her voice low despite her excited statements, staying out of earshot of Kankuro.



"Mom, what can I do to show that he's trustworthy?" Kiba's face was pouty and his voice was whiney, feeling as though it would be impossible for his mother to allow the visitor to stay even one night, let alone two full weeks.

Tsume was getting even more tired of arguing. Then it hit her, "Bring me Kuromaru," she commanded and her son sprung up to fetch the wolf-like dog. "What was your name again?" She zeroed in on her temporary guest.

"Kankuro," he stood straight, trying to look into her eyes and show his sincerity. It was harder than he thought, as he began to blink more frequently.

"What do you want from my son?" She slowly approached him, stopping one meter away.

Kankuro was afraid he was going to get hit soon, but fought the urge to back away in fear. "L-" He struggled to finish his word, "lasting friendship." He decided that this would be the best way to finish his thoughts at the time.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, when Kiba returns with my dog, I will tell Kuromaru to observe you. If he does not attack you, I will let you stay. However," she smiled, "if he attacks, my advice is to leave and never come back. If you don't, you'll die." She laughed a little, imagining it, being glad to rid herself of a sand-ninja.

_She's just as nuts as Gaara used to be! Damn!_ The puppet master was getting exponentially more nervous.

"Got him, mom!" Kiba led the trustable beast into the entrance.

"Good," she looked at Kuromaru, and then asked him, "what do you think of this one?"

Kiba didn't really think about it until now, as to why he had to get the large dog. He regretted it. It was a usually aggressive dog, so it was unlikely that he wouldn't attack the guest.

Kankuro saw the dog circling him, sniffing for who-knew what. He started to shake a little, fearing for his life. He had no protection that wouldn't kill the canine, which would upset the Inuzukas. He would have to rely on Kiba for protection. He felt guilty for everything he made Kiba feel, it worsened as he realized he just made it to the Leaf village, too. _I'm sorry, Kiba…_ He jumped; he felt the contact with the wolf…

Tsume and Kiba's jaws both dropped. They couldn't believe that the massive dog was wagging its tail and licking Kankuro's glove.

"Alright, the tramp from Suna can stay… but so help me if he does **anything** wrong, I will send him to his grave, got it?" She was wary about the near future spent with the sand-ninja.

"You got it!" Kiba was excited for the great news, as he ran off to his room, motioning the puppet master to follow. Kankuro complied, wanting to have nothing to do with his boyfriend's crazy mother.



Next chapter coming sooner, I think, even though it's like 20 notebooks chapters, so probably like 10 pages on word, so it'll take a bit to put up! 'Til next time!


	8. Chapter 8

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Eight: A Secret Second Date

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

Here we go:

Kiba showed his guest their room, being proud of its slight neatness. It was only a little messy, so the room wasn't appalling to Kankuro. The first things the puppet master noticed were that there were dog treats on high shelves and a radio, with plenty of music to listen to.

Before Kankuro could make any more observations, he was cut off. "Here's where you'll be sleeping." The host patted the bed next to where he was already relaxing.

"Oh, you men right here?" Kankuro went to Kiba's side of the bed and crawled on top of him, making sure he touched the dog-ninja's crotch gently as he crossed over. He went to his designated spot as Kiba quickly got up and locked the door. He went back to the bed, and crawled on his boyfriend, engaging in a kiss. A struggle began to see which of the two was more dominant, as they rolled on each other, seeing who could keep the other's tongue under control longer.

The silent war for dominance was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Kiba, you in there?!" Hana's voice was full of excitement.

The male Inuzuka smugly smiled as he got off of the puppet master. He knew he won the battle. Kankuro smiled, even though he "lost", he still felt satisfied. It was definitely the best loss he ever had.

Kiba unlocked and opened the door, as his sister sprung into the door, hugging him.

"I was worried about you! Don't run away again! Who's that?" She cocked her head at the puppet master, who was rubbing his lips with the back of his hand, so if any purple paint was smudged, it wouldn't be obvious. He scooted to the end of the bed.

"He's my hero! He saved me from my kidnapper! I'll tell you all about it sometime!" Kankuro and Kiba smiled, the latter knew he'd have to change parts of the story, as well as tell his sister about his new "friend."

"Well then!" She bowed to the Suna-native deeply, "thank you so much for saving this little trouble maker!" She didn't care where the hero was from; just that he did the right thing.

"It was nothing, really," Kankuro kicked at the ground and grinned. He was shocked from her cheerfulness, considering their mother…

"Anyways, he's staying with us for a while, so, make sure you bother are good and happy together."The youngest sarcastically added

"Yeah…" Hana nodded, "I've got to go shopping for some food now, do you guys want to join me?" She wanted company anyways, since she felt lonely waiting for her brother to come home.



"Sorry, we're going to eat…" The male Inuzuka rubbed his stomach. "Haven't really eaten anything since last night." He had found wild fruits on the way to Konoha, but not enough.

"Oh, ok…See ya later, then!" She waved as she left. She popped her head back in, "Oh yeah, it was nice to meet you, Kankuro, and thanks so much for saving my brother!"

They heard the door as she left the house. Kiba locked his door again.

"She's giddy…" Kankuro thought out loud as he got up and stretched.

Kiba kissed his cheek, "Yeah but I love her!"

"I wish I got along that well with Gaara and Temari," the puppet master said, sitting back down and seating his boyfriend on his lap. He felt himself getting aroused, but he was able to control himself. "Kiba, there's something I want to tell you…"

"What is it?" The Inuzuka was kissing his love's neck.

"First of all, stop that!" He took a tuft of the romantic teenager's hair and yanked it away.

"Did, did I bite? I'm sorry." Kiba did it accidentally, but he felt bad.

"No, it's just you'll leave a hickey, and I think you're still trying to hide us, even though it's getting old. Either way, what I really want to say is, we don't have to fuck, Kiba."

"I'm sorry, I'll do it better next time, I promise!" The younger teenager didn't understand what was wrong.

"It's not that, really." Kankuro laughed. He was actually surprised how good the dog-ninja was at it. "It's just because I realized how loyal and dedicated you were towards me today, like when you begged your mother to let me stay. And, I don't ever want to lose you, ok? I wasn't even sure if you wanted to do that in the first place, but I let myself do what I really wanted. But it won't happen anymore."

"That's so…sweet." Kiba kissed his boyfriend's head in relief. He was a little scared of when it would actually happen.

"Just tell me when you're ready, and I will respect this promise no matter how sexy you really are." A smirk broke across the older teenager's face.

"You got it! But…" Kiba's smile vanished, "I'm going to hold you to it, ok?"

"Yes…" The puppet master looked away. _This just means I'm going to have to play with my- shit! This isn't my house! I can't even do that without that crazy woman hearing or the nice woman will hear or see it._ He pouted, aware that he was actually going to have to go without "fun" until Kiba said so.

"Let's go get dinner," He smiled and got off of his guest's lap. He heard a clawing at the door. "Hey buddy, ready for dinner?" He opened the door with an excited smile.



"Bark" Akamaru walked past his companion and lay on his bed. It wasn't much of a bed, but Kiba just laid down a blanket next to his bed in case either of them was sick or would disturb the other.

"Oh yeah," Kiba laughed and rubbed his head.

"What'd he say?" Kankuro stood up and went closer to the door.

"He already ate the second we got back. He's kinda homesick. I can't really force him to come, k, Mr. Abstinent?"

"I'm not abstinent, I just wanted you to feel more comfortable around me, seeing as how I raped you!" He kept his voice to a whisper as they went to tell Tsume that they were going to eat. _At least I won't have to compete with the dog for attention tonight_

They couldn't find her, so they just left a note. "Your first dinner in my village is gunna be ramen."

"Alright…" Kankuro remembered that the place he last went to made some of the best ramen.

"Let's go!" Kiba rushed to the door.

They left the house and Kiba was sure he knew what to do, as always. He had to stop himself from taking his boyfriend by the hand several times. They didn't say much, figuring they'd do a lot of talking while eating. Kiba expected Kankuro to try to lead him somewhere to "talk" again.

"Hey," The guide jumped at the voice as Shikamaru came around his side while Choji went around Kankuro, surrounding the two. "Where are you going?" The laziest ninja knew, but he wanted to hear it.

"I'm going to thank Kankuro for being my hero." The dog-ninja kept his response short, trying to avoid talking.

"And how are you going to do that?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes at the scrawny teenager's nosiness.

"With a helping of leave us the hell alone!" Kiba hurried, Kankuro picking up his pace as well. The instigator smirked as he watched them walk away, Choji still had no idea what was going on.

They made it to the ramen stand. The younger picked miso ramen, while the other picked chicken and leeks.

"I'm sorry, not everyone I know is a complete asshole." The Konoha native almost held his boyfriend's hands yet again, but caught himself. He looked down the counter and saw Naruto with Iruka, catching up with each other. The hyperactive ninja waved, but continued his conversation.

Kiba forced a smile, and returned the wave. He looked past Naruto to see a general store, which reminded him…

"I'll be right back, k? I just need to pick something up now. Don't worry," he started on his way, "it'll only take five minutes." He briskly went into the store.

_I thought that if he didn't have his mutt, I wouldn't have to compete with anything for his attention, but obviously I have to be more exciting than his memory too._ He rolled his eyes and put his head on his hand, idly staring at the counter.

The dog-ninja hurried to where he knew the stuff he wanted was. He suddenly stopped, and couldn't move. _I'm in a hurry, what the hell?_

"Well, well," Shikamaru smirked as his jutsu took its effect. "Ordinarily, I wouldn't do something like this, I wouldn't waste my time or energy, but you're special."

Kiba growled, he was **very **sick of this guy.

"Shikamaru's got you, now, just tell the truth! I wanna know!" Choji stood next to his boyfriend. _Why is he stalking Kiba? What is the deal?_

"Yeah, Kiba, I know what's going on." The shadow thief smiled wider, further pissing his prey off.

"I know, I've already told you back then!" Kiba knew that playing dumb wouldn't work.

"You lie so badly. Admit it, you're dating him. I saw that look in your eyes. The look that showed your deep desire for him that burns inside of you. Your lie's done for."

The fanged teenager's eyes widened as Choji's jaw dropped.

The bony ninja let his jutsu stop; everyone was too shocked to move as it was, why waste the energy? "Now, about that promise…" Shikamaru looked at his feet, slightly embarrassed to ask his question. "Did you…break the rules?" He chuckled and looked up, only to see that Kiba had run while the fat ninja was still in shock. _Damn, how could Kiba move?_

Kiba quickly picked up his supplies…

Kankuro was getting very bored. He stared as though the counter would eventually come alive and talk to him.

"What brings you here?" Ayame asked, as she set down his and his absent host's ramen.

"Oh," the puppet master's head shot up in surprise, "well, I saved my friend's life after he was kidnapped." He said it as boringly as he could. _All I wanted was to have an uninterrupted dinner with Kiba, is that too much to ask for?_

"Wow, you saved his life?!" His server burst out, catching the other two's attention.

"You saved Kiba's life?" Iruka was pleased to hear that the sand and leaf village truce was strong.

"That makes it twice…" Naruto drifted into thought. "Doesn't that mean he really sucks at fighting?" He grinned.

_He does suck,_ Kankuro grinned, ignoring the ninja's words; he took him as an idiot anyways. _I wonder how long he'll last without sex? I hope it's only tonight._



"Naruto!" Iruka backhanded his former pupil. "Just because he almost died doesn't mean it's his fault. He could've been outnumbered or ambushed!"

"As a matter of fact, he was ambushed." Kankuro was slightly sore that the blonde would insult his host when he wasn't even there. "I got there shortly after he was taken away."

"Where did you go?" Kiba appeared, his bag of items was hidden.

The older teenager stopped his thought. "What took you so long? Wait lemme guess, it was Shikamaru?"

"Yeah…" The dog ninja was irritated with the instigator. "Anyways, let's eat! You don't want these to be cold, do you?" He started to eat.

"Kiba, are you ok? We heard you got ambushed." The teacher looked at one of his cockiest students he used to teach, looking for cuts or other injuries.

"Mmhmm" Kiba didn't stop eating, as he already ordered another bowl.

"Well I should get home to rest up for tomorrow. The kids this year seem strangely dumb, unfortunately." Iruka got up and stretched.

"I've gotta go too!" Naruto got up and ran. He came back, "It was fun talking to you some more! Bye, Iruka-sensei!" He turned and ran off again.

_He's still that forgetful? I guess things don't change as much as I thought_ Iruka chuckled and left.

"So did you think you were going to die, Kiba?" Ayame started up again, still completely interested.

"Why did I think I was going to die?" The ninja in question had no idea what she was talking about. He welcomed the break though, as he was almost done while his date was only halfway.

"You were ambushed, right?" She hinted Kankuro's story back him, hoping for more details. She lost her hopes as she saw him trying to think of it. _Was he lying? But… why?_ She thought, and had an idea. It was a hunch, but she would have to wait for proof…

"Beat ya!" Kiba smiled as he tasted the last drop of his food. "Hurry up, I need to break you into my house!"

"Break him in?" The ramen girl thought for a few moments, and had a nosebleed.

The dog-ninja's jaw dropped, thinking about what she must have taken it as. "You know, make him comfortable so he doesn't need me to hold his hand for everything."

"Um….Promise you guys won't get mad, but can I ask a question?" She was dying to know. She was afraid of the older teenager, but still need to ask.

Kankuro finished his meal and looked up.

"What kind of question?" Kiba wanted to go.



"I, uh, guess I'll just ask it." She swallowed. "You two…are…dating, right?" She gave an awkward smile. _Please don't hurt me!_

The older teenager looked to see his boyfriend turn a darker red than the markings on his face.

_Are we obvious? _"N-no, not a chance." _First Shikamaru, now her?_ His lie was obvious.

"Don't tell anyone, got it?" Kankuro threatened a little. He didn't care that she knew, he cared what his boyfriend thought.

"Y-y-yes" She was scared of the threatening Suna native in her shop.

They rushed backed to Kiba's house in shame, both feeling embarrassed that they yelled at a ramen server. Kiba's bag remained hidden. They stopped before they got to the house to catch their breath.

They went inside, only to feel like the house was empty, yet the lights were on.

"Hello?" Kiba smelled a trace of his sister, but didn't really care where it was coming from.

"Hi, Kiba!" Hana poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Hey, where's mom?" The male Inuzuka returned the smile.

"She's out on a mission. Don't worry, though, she'll be back out tomorrow morning," she sung out her words. "by the way, Akamaru had to go wither her for one reason or another, I didn't really pay attention as to why." She laughed and left the two alone.

_What if she forces him to tell her about what happened?!_ Kiba looked worried.

"Where's your, um, bathroom." _I gotta give it a shot._

Kiba took him to his room, and pointed down the hallway. "It's right there, but don't take too long or else!" He looked very serious.

"Why?" The guest wasn't scared, he just wanted to know what the 'or else' would be.

Kiba leaned in, "Because I love you." He kissed base of his boyfriend's neck and went in his room, hiding his purchases. He went back outside his room, thinking about how to tell everyone about his choice, his boyfriend. He heard the words "relax" echo in his head, but he knew he couldn't until everyone knew. Thinking about it only made him tenser. Two people already knew, and Akamaru could have told Hana or Tsume. He snapped out of his thoughts to hear a thumping sound. It was familiar, yet not quite the same. He cocked his head.

Thump thump thump

He moved closer. The noise was getting quicker. He found its origin and rolled his eyes. _**Pervert**_ He knew it was Kankuro in the bathroom. He shook his head and went back in his room and lay on his bed.

Kankuro came in shortly with a satisfied smile, and his hood lazily put back on his head. He shut the door behind himself.



"Did you have fun in there or what?" Kiba smiled to himself.

"What do you mean?" The guest's smile faded. _Was I that loud?_

"I head you, silly, playing with your **TOY** in there!" He laughed as he emphasized the word 'toy.'

"It's not much smaller than yours!" Kankuro didn't want his penis to be referred to as merely a toy.

"What made you do it? I'm just…curious." The host sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" The puppet master scratched the back of his head, knocking his hood off and moved closer to his boyfriend. "I saw a pair of your boxers in there, and they reminded me of when we did our fun!" He winked awkwardly. He was trying to force himself to be more affectionate. "Anyways, I remembered that night when we were both **so **into it, it made me too hard to go to your room, so I…" He licked his lips and patted his crotch.

Kiba laughed even more. "Yeah… I was still thinking of how and when to tell everyone…that…we're a couple." He awkwardly finished his sentence.

Kankuro, sensing a hint of a second thought, became worried; worried that he would lose the only thing that mattered anymore, and how he'd have nowhere to go, and nobody to turn to. "Kiba?" He started slowly. "Please, I hope I'm not asking for a lot, but…" he stopped. He couldn't form words that would make him seem less crazy.

"Yes? I doubt you could ask for too much." Kiba got up and seated his guest next to him on the bed. He held his hands as though he could lose his boyfriend forever if he let go.

"Well, I can't put it any other way, Kiba." Kankuro looked gravely into the dog-like pupils. "Kiba, I **NEED** you. I've never been this happy, and I never want to return to being that unhappy. If I lost you, I'd…I'd…" He had to say it as it came into his head, "I'd kill myself."

Kiba's head moved back in shock, as his eyes widened in fear.

"So please, I beg of you, please never leave me. Promise me you'll stay by my side always and for eternity."

Kiba's eyes watered. "Kankuro, it's a scary yet beautiful thing to say! I love you now, and I will always love you. If I ever get stupid enough to think I'm better off alone, I'll kill myself too." Kiba moved in for a kiss, but was rejected.

"DON'T! Do not **ever** kill yourself! If you ever have a problem, we'll work it out." Kankuro waited for his boyfriend to sniffle and nod, and then kissed him.

Kiba pushed himself onto his boyfriend, causing his tears to fall on the Suna native's face.

Their lips were still locked for many minutes, but the door was not. It slid open silently as Hana gasped at what was going on in front of her, startling the couple. She couldn't believe it, _I must be dreaming!_ "Kiba! You're…, you're…, you're…"



"Gay," Kankuro helped finish the sentence, as he kissed the younger teenager's neck. He slid his boyfriend off of him, and they both sat up.

The host leaped off of the bed and shut the door behind Hana, paranoid that their mother was near, even though he knew she wasn't. "Listen, please **please** don't tell mom!" He blushed. "We'll tell her…eventually." He didn't like the thought of it, imagining her being upset, but he knew it had to be done.

"But…but, Hinata said…." Hana's eyes were staring off into the distance. She didn't hate the idea that the two were a couple, but she wasn't completely for it. She figured she would be a fun aunt, and would be close to her brother's children. As she thought about her brother being so romantic, she felt as though he would slip away from her a little bit, especially since he liked a scary guy.

"Hm? What did she say?" Her brother looked at her.

"Ah, well, it's nothing how." She forced a smile to cover her shock. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, I'm…tired." She faked a yawn and hurried out. She originally went in to see why the two were sounding so serious when they were talking, not to find them making out.

Kiba locked his door. "DAMN IT!" He yelled. "Three people already know! What am I supposed to do now?" He clenched his fists.

"Who's the third? Akamaru?" Kankuro tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

"I wish! That's not even funny! It's Shikamaru." The frustrated ninja wasn't pleased with the bad attempt to cheer him up. He shook a fist at the ceiling.

"Shh," Kankuro grabbed his boyfriend's hands and led him back to the bed. He sat him down, and went to the radio and pushed play.

A relaxing sound of a beach played. Kiba smiled awkwardly. "I use this to fall asleep sometimes when I have trouble."

"I like it, and it suits what I'm going to do to you very well." Kankuro nodded and laid the Inuzuka down on his stomach.

_I thought we weren't going to do this. Oh well, I guess this is it._ He felt mildly aroused at the gesture, although he wasn't sure if he was ready yet.

"I have a riddle for you," the older teenager looked down at his love. "What can a puppet-master, who's great with his hands, do with his boyfriend face down?" He took off his gloves and rubbed his hands together.

"Masturbate…again?" Kiba laughed

"Well, yeah, but not now." Kankuro took off Kiba's shirt, and still loved the size of the teenager. So slender, yet so muscular. "Any ideas yet?"

"No." He laid there in thought.



The puppet master put his hands on his boyfriend's back. "How about now?" He soothed Kiba, making circular motions.

Kiba felt vast relief, thinking he just became a king. "Mmm," he moaned out. "You make a **great** masseuse, you know that? OH! This must be like a walk in the park for you." He felt his stress slipping away.

"That's it, relax." Kankuro loved the way his boyfriend liked it. _Now I have something I can do to calm him. It's hard to do…I've gotta do this to get him in the mood sometime. It sure is working on me._ He felt his pants tighten. "I love you, Kiba."

"And I love you, mmm, Kankuro!" He almost forgot why he was having a bad day. "I'm sorry our secret's out." He dug his face into the blankets in shame.

"Don't worry about it. The more the merrier." The older teenager kept the massage going the best he could. He knew they were going to talk about that and that it would tense the thinner ninja back up.

"How can we do it? I don't run the village like you basically run yours." He looked up with eyes begging for answers, only to see a peaceful smile being returned.

"Let's tell everyone tomorrow, then. I mean, if people already know, they'll probably tell somebody. It's best if we do it ourselves." The intensity of the massage was lowered. He felt Kiba's body start to feel soft like butter.

"I don't know…My mom would kill us if she found out suddenly."

Kankuro lowered his hands to his boyfriend's lower back. "We'll just hint at it until she figures it out. Either way, can we just get the word out? I didn't like tonight's date so much because we couldn't express ourselves fully."

"I guess," Kiba didn't see how it could go wrong. He was starting to feel like his normal confident self as he realized soon it would be old news that he liked the Suna native.

"Then it's settled!" Kankuro was excited for the first time in a while, other than when he found his love. "Tomorrow we are officially a couple!" He kissed Kiba's cheek and returned to massaging. He went lower, and lower…

Kiba felt his ass getting massaged, but he didn't know what to do. He felt and erection coming, but didn't want it to get noticed. "I think you're done!" He grabbed his boyfriend's hands and pushed them away.

"You know you like it." Kankuro did it again, with a smirk on his face that was as dirty as his actions.

"I'm holding you to your promise tonight!" Kiba pulled Kankuro onto the bed.

"Fine," the puppet master lied, showing disappointment on his face.

The two lay there, stating to doze off. Kiba got up to brush his teeth. "C'mon, brush your teeth too, ok? I can still smell your dinner, and I don't really want to." He held his nose, gesturing the older teenager to join him. Nothing happened, so he grabbed and pulled the larger ninja to the bathroom.



The black-clothed ninja was too tired from his trip to Konoha. He stumbled as he was tugged, and he hardly knew what was going on.

"Kankuro, open your mouth!" The younger teenager started to get grumpy from his own fatigue.

"Yeah," the older teenager chuckled, "that's what **you begged** me to do yesterday!" He cracked up as he made a crying face, imitating Kiba.

"Grr!" Kiba felt upset that his boyfriend was keeping a score, remembering that he only pretended to cry. He was pretty sure that Kankuro actually thought he was crying. He put his hand on the Suna native's chin, and came closer to kiss him.

Kankuro began to close his eyes, waiting for contact. His eyes shot open when he felt his jaw get yanked open, and a toothbrush forcefully cleaning his mouth. "Ag!" He didn't want to start a fight, since they were both tired, and just waited for it to end.

"There, finally cleaned, Mr. Romantic!" Kiba flashed his eyes and clasped his hands next to his cheek.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Kankuro scratched behind his ear.

"You know you thought I was going to kiss you instead of brushing your teeth!" He grinned and headed back to his room.

Kankuro followed him closely. "No, I was making it easier for you to brush my teeth."

"Uh huh, whatever." Kiba locked the door again. He was paranoid that his mother was the next one to barge in without knocking. He pecked his boyfriend's cheek.

"Shush!" Kankuro turned off the stereo and stripped down until he was naked, and got into the bed, making it so that Kiba would have to climb over him.

"Hey! You can't be naked here! **I'm** the host! It's my turn to be nude!" Kiba took all of his clothes off.

"Fine, get in, and I'll put on some underwear." His bag was still in the hall, and he wasn't wearing underwear that day.

"Ok then." Kiba got on the bed and started to climb over his boyfriend, until his arms gave to his fatigue, and a force. "Hey!"

The older teenager grabbed his host and forced him to lay face down on him, so they were face to face. " I wasn't wearing underwear," he grinned, squeezing him closer. Forcing their parts to touch, and almost their faces too.

Kiba didn't struggle, he liked it. Then he started to feel both of them getting hard. _This isn't going anywhere good. I'm supposed to be testing __**his**__ will to not fuck, __**not mine!**_ He wriggled free and let Kankuro spoon his backside.

"Goodnight, Kiba." Kankuro kissed the back of Kiba's neck.



"G'night," the host was getting quite horny, but he was too tired to stay up. He fell asleep quickly, still feeling good from the massage.

_I wonder what fun we'll have tomorrow,_ Kankuro's last thought passed him as he slipped into a comfortable position around his boyfriend, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Nine: A Meeting Among Friends

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

Here we go:

Kiba woke up first. He felt something wet on his forehead. _EW! Please tell me he didn't do __**that**__ in my sleep!_ He went to turn his head but then realized that his boyfriend was almost completely on him. The host woke up several times to Kankuro gradually laying more and more on top of him. He looked as far over as he could, and saw a strand of drool from Kankuro's mouth connecting to his forehead. _Damn him! Should I slam his mouth shut?_ He grinned at the idea, but decided against it, thinking a fight this early couldn't end well. Kiba twitched. _Oh shit!_ He almost said it aloud. He sat up and rushed to his dresser and put some clothes on, noticing Kankuro slowly getting up, even after getting hastily pushed off of his human pillow.

"G'morning, Kiba," he lazily wrapped the blankets around himself and lay, completely relaxed. He looked at the blankets closely, noticing small patterns of triangles, in shades of gray red, and black. He smiled as he traced a red triangle, thinking about how close it looked like the ones on his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Good morning? That's all you have to day?" Kiba frantically looked for Kankuro's bag.

"Huh?" The puppet master looked up from his focused spot. _What the fuck?_ "What's the problem?" He got up and stretched, finally feeling more awake.

"Your bag! Where is it?" The dog ninja rushed the words out.

"At the entrance, wh-"

"No time to explain!" The host got out of his room, and ran for the bag. Before Kankuro time to do anything, Kiba was already back. "Put something on!"

"Why? What if I decided overnight to be a nudist?" Kankuro felt like teasing him.

"What if **I **decided to kick your ass?" Kiba retorted, opening the bag in search of clothing.

"What did I tell you about my bag? Give it to me!" The bag was snatched away.

"Yeah, that's what you'll be saying soon! Give it to me, Kiba! More! Faster! Harder!" The younger teenager laughed.

"Oh yeah? Care to try to get me in a position like that?" Kankuro smugly grinned. He knew Kiba couldn't, and grabbed his body, trying to push him into the uke position.



Kiba's figure disappeared into a log, and Kankuro was tripped to the ground, with Kiba on top of him, ready to do what he said he would. He knew he couldn't yet, but he just wanted to make an example as soon as possible.

"Hey! No ninja stuff in the bedroom!" the older teenager sounded like a mother, covering up his humiliation.

"Pf!" Kiba rolled his eyes. "What about the strings you used the first time to violate me?"

"You said you liked that!" Kankuro wasn't sure if Kiba really was satisfied with the loss of his virginity. "Tell you what, how about from on, we won't use any jutsu in bed."

"Sure," Kiba quickly nodded. "Anyways, get some clothes on, my mom will be home soon."

Kankuro grumbled as he put his clothes on. He didn't like being hurried.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, so we'll sit down and talk with my family, ok?" The dog ninja watched his boyfriend dress. For wearing relatively simple clothes, a black hoodie and some black pants, he sure took his time putting them on.

Kankuro finished and headed to the bathroom. His purple paint would not fix itself. Once in there, they shut the door and locked it. The older of the two kept his voice down, "Kiba, do we really need to meet your mother again? She seemed a little crazy." He tried not to offend the Inuzuka. Kiba pulled down his pants and relieved himself, making a loud sigh of relief. Kankuro shook his head. _Maybe he's the crazy one._

"She's not pure evil or anything. She was worried about me." Kiba saw his boyfriend roll his eyes. "I know, I know, she went a little overboard, but she loves me. She doesn't want me dead." He stopped, squeezed, and then kissed the puppet master, entering his mouth with a panicked tongue. The older teenager's tongue wrapped around the other's, calming him down. His eyes opened. "That is, until she finds out we're together… Then she might want us dead." Ne nervously laughed a little, thinking about how true it was. He watched his guest finish up and zoned out. He stared into Kankuro's eyes. _They're so little, yet they hold so much behind them. So much stress, a horrible life… I'm so glad he kidnapped me. Where would I have been if he didn't? The same miserable life of flirting with the girl who was more interested in that stupid Naruto? And him… did I make his life better? Can I help him leave his bad past and live for now? _He sat there, thinking. _I think I'm happy with my decision._ "Yes!" he said in verbal agreement with himself. He pecked Kankuro, being careful to avoid the purple parts of his face.

"What?" Kankuro knew he missed something, probably something important.

"Nothing. Today's the day everyone gets to know about us…" Kiba smiled in embarrassment. "C'mon, let's go!"

"So in other words, today we're official?" The Suna native was excited at the thought of being openly gay with his boyfriend.

Kiba led the reluctant puppet master to the kitchen. "Smells great, Hana! Whatcha making?" He waved and smiled to his sister. Kankuro followed suit, only he had more of an awkward smile.



She still couldn't believe what she saw last night. Her face was readably uncomfortable. "Just some omelets with his and that in them." She quickly turned back to her cooking. _I don't know what to say!_

"Look, about last night…" Kiba started. He was also unsure of what to say. He was cut off by the door opening, and the sound of dogs running. "Let's talk later tonight about this, 'k?"

"Yeah, sure." _What is there to talk about?_ She was almost finished, and the four could sit down and eat together.

"Hey, mom!" Kiba went out while Kankuro stayed back and watched from a distance, still convinced that the woman was crazy.

"Hi, Kiba." She smiled to her son, much to the visitor's surprise. "Akamaru's going to be tired. I wonder how much sleep he got during your kidnapping?" She completely ignored the guest.

"It's all ready!" Hana called out.

"Smells great, Hana." Tsume walked into the kitchen first. She wanted to hurry, eat, and go to bed.

"I know! That's exactly what I said just a little bit ago!" Kiba followed. They sat down at the table. Kankuro watched them awkwardly, looking for a place to sit.

"Great minds think alike, Kiba," His mother still smiled an arrogant smile at their guest.

Hana moved closer to her mother at the table letting the couple sit together.

_Great, I get to sit across from the psycho._ The puppet master looked at his plate, still feeling hated by his boyfriend's mother.

"So, tell me something about yourself, Kankuro" Tsume looked him directly in the eyes with a look of contempt. She detested his homeland, but she thought that maybe Hana would be able to tell her how she felt. If Hana liked him, Tsume knew he couldn't be all evil.

"Well, I'm a puppet master, without a doubt the best." He boasted. "I'm tough, and I wanted to say that your son is a great host." He smiled and waited for it to be returned. Hana wasn't able to even make a fake smile.

"What's wrong, Hana?" The Inuzuka mother seemed completely uninterested in the guest.

The younger female looked across the table at her younger brother, who was shaking his head slightly. "Oh, I think I put too many chives in the omelets. It's such a strong taste." The youngest of the four of them smiled at her lie.

"If you say so…" Tsume knew she was hiding something, but didn't exactly know what it would be. She finished her dish and got up. "I'll be napping so I can get back to sleeping at a normal time."

"Rest up!" Kankuro tried to be friendly towards the woman.

"Why? Do you think I need it?" She squinted at him.



"Mom, I think what he meant to say was to have a pleasant nap." Kiba didn't want to make his mother hate his secret boyfriend any more than she already did.

"Yeah, yeah." She yawned and went off to her bedroom.

They listened for the sound of their mother closing her door while Kankuro finished eating. "That's really good cooking!" He smiled at Hana. She was the nicer family member that made him feel welcome. Kiba was trying to keep his mother from killing the guest at all times.

Before his sister could respond, Kiba got up and sat next to his sister. "What's wrong, Hana? Do you hate what we are?" He didn't think she liked them together, so he felt the need to ask.

"No, it's not that I don't like him, or both of you as a couple, but Hinata said she was thinking of settling for you. I didn't know if you would still love him. I also… just wonder if she'll take your news well." She looked away from her brother.

"But she really likes Naruto…" Kiba blankly said. He felt confused. _Why all of a sudden? She always talks about Naruto…_

"Yeah, but she can't ever be normal around him. She thinks he might be too right for her, other than his obvious stupidity. I don't know, forget I said anything." Hana looked down at her lap.

"No, I'll tell her myself today." The youngest Inuzuka felt uneasy about doing it, but he knew it had to be done. "I never would have guessed this would happen in a million years; me turning her down. Kankuro, could you please stay here?" He left without waiting or hearing an answer.

"Well, Kiba used to lover her greatly. I imagine this must be difficult for him to do. He probably didn't want you to go with him and see him upset." Hana looked up at her guest with a small smile. _He's not the bad looking, but… why does Kiba like him? He's not exactly a hottie, He's kinda scary looking. Is that why?_

Kankuro spent the next few hours listening to Hana tell him Kiba's many pathetic attempts to get Hinata to like him. He laughed at a few, hearing Kiba being so close to tears at his disappointing results.

_I hope I'm more to him than Hinata is. What's taking him so long, anyways?_ "Where is he?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Beats me." Hana was starting to actually enjoy Kankuro's presence.

"I'm going to go look for Kiba." He got up and ready.

"Give him a little slap for me; he shouldn't make you wait this long." She smiled.

"Will do!" He grinned and left. Once he exited, the smile vanished. _Where the fuck are you?_ He started looking all over for someone who would know, but without any luck. Simply put, he didn't **know** anyone who would really know. After an hour searching, he was getting very frustrated.

"Looking for your date?"



Kankuro jumped to see Shikamaru appear. "W-what do you want?" He snarled. He was furious about his luckless search, and he also couldn't believe that he knew who he was looking for.

"What I **want** is for you to break up with Kiba." Shikamaru lazily retorted.

"I said where is he?" Kankuro yelled as he pushed the scrawny ninja to the ground, standing over him.

"Damn," Shikamaru was afraid this would end in a fight; he wouldn't be motivated enough "He's in the forest, training." He sat there.

"If he's not there, I'll kill you." Kankuro started to run off and stopped. "Oh yah, you're creepy. Stop watching Kiba…" he called over his shoulder and ran off.

_You're going down next time_. Shikamaru got up. He wasn't going to just take it.

Kankuro hurried to the forest.

"Grr." Kiba struggled as he sparred with Kurenai. He never liked doing anything without Akamaru, and being forced to train without him made it more difficult.

"KIBA!"

Both Kurenai and Kiba stopped and looked up to find Kankuro out of breath, standing on a branch.

"Kankuro?" The youngest one called back in surprise.

"Kiba!" Kankuro jumped from the tree and landed next to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" He scowled.

"I went to see Hinata, but she told me we were both late for training here." The dog ninja looked down in shame for forgetting to tell him where he was. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Kankuro felt bad for being so angry over a small mistake.

"Kurenai-sensei, this is Kankuro. He's my guest to the village." Kiba grabbed his secret boyfriend's shoulder and pulled their faces together, as they smiled at the teacher.

"Hello…" She observed the surprise visitor.

"Hi." Kankuro responded, with a confident smile. _I need to get people to like me here, why not start with his teacher?_

"I think we can cut today short so you can spend time with your guest. Don't get used to this; this is a onetime only event!" She put up a finger to emphasize that it'd happen only once. "I'm going to get going…"



"Wait!" Kankuro realized he couldn't command everyone here like he would in the Sand village. "Please, wait." H whispered to Kiba, "Now's your chance to tell her about us." 

"What? I can't do that!" Kiba kept his voice low.

"Where's the confident guy I know and love?" The guest wasn't going to take a 'no' for an answer.

"Fine," the dog ninja's voice returned to normal. "Kurenai-sensei, erm, I gotta tell you… so you aren't surprised… but, I, I," he couldn't keep his voice down. "I love this boy!" He took deep breaths to calm down, afraid of his teacher's reaction.

She was stunned at his outburst, but she didn't look upset. "Ok…" she tried to think of something to make the moment less awkward. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Kankuro, and I'm sure I'll see you again. Goodbye." She left.

"That wasn't awkward or anything," Kankuro laughed as he leaned against a tree.

"Shut up, **you** didn't have to tell everyone about us, cuz your whole village is afraid of you, **I **do!" Kiba started towards the area where Hinata and Shino were. His boyfriend followed.

"Either you make the next one less weird, or I'm going to kiss you in front of everybody." Kankuro got in front of the younger teenager and grabbed his chin, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"No! I can't do that!" Kiba broke free and hurried towards his comrades.

"Hi, Kiba." Hinata waved. She was helping Shino find various bugs. The other ninja just looked up, refusing to speak.

"I've got something to tell ya guys!" Kiba came closer, "I-"

"Love that guy over there, I know." Shino pointed at his past opponent, still disliking him.

"Hey! How did you know?" The couple were shocked that the bug-lover knew.

"I saw you two kiss and I heard your conversation. You should both consider being quieter." He went back to collecting bugs.

"Ki-Ki-Kiba, is it……true?" Hinata couldn't believe it. She was sure he liked her.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Kiba looked at his feet. "It just… happened, I think."

"Well, if it makes you…happy, I guess." Hinata tried to cover how she really felt. She couldn't talk to Naruto for more than five seconds, so she was starting to realize that it just wasn't going to happen. She still wanted somebody, though.

"Get out of here," She couldn't stand the couple that was intruding. "You've done enough to her." The girl was confused as to how he knew.

"Fuck you, Shino." Kiba vanished, Kankuro quickly following.



They made it back to town in silence. Naruto came up to them looking confused. "Hey, Kiba."

"What's up?" He was suspicious of the confusion. He was getting a headache from all the stress. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Is it true? Are you two really gay?" Naruto was rudely frank, annoying the younger of the two in question.

Kankuro didn't know how anyone could tell, especially this one; he was too stupid to figure it out on his own. _I though this kid was an idiot. If he can tell, everyone probably can._ "Lemme clarify it," He grabbed Kiba's shoulders, spinning him closer and gave him a kiss.

The dog ninja was too stunned to notice the many people who saw the kiss. "How? Who told you? You couldn't have found out on your own!" He turned red as he got more and more flustered, words spilling out of his mouth in embarrassment.

"Calm down, jeez. Ino said that Choji said that…" He paused, trying to remember how it went. "I don't remember, I just remember Ino telling a ton of people."

"WHAT!" The Inuzuka was furious, still oblivious to the crowd he was drawing.

"Yeah, seeya!" The blonde didn't want to get involved with the imminent disaster.

"Calmn down, Kiba, we're official now!" The puppet master hugged his boyfriend with a big smile. He now longer cared what he did or who knew.

The younger teenager struggled to break free. "Ino's mine! How could she!"

_Just squeeze out the anger._ He wouldn't let go, hugging him with more pressure. Kiba slowly stopped his futile struggle. _There you go, relax._

The youngest Inuzuka calmed down until he finally saw the crowd. "What the-"

"Shh, it's ok, they won't hate you." Kankuro did his best to calm his boyfriend's nerves.

"But…" Kiba hid his head by lowering his head onto the base of the older teenager's neck.

"Yes?" Kankuro just wanted to rid him of any last thoughts of shame, embarrassment, or whatever else was swimming in the other's mind. "What's the problem?"

"What about everyone who knows?" Kiba kept his head down, hiding his worried face.

"Why should we, or they, care? We're doing what's right for us. If they don't like it, it's too bad for them. There's no reason to be ashamed, Kiba." Kankuro gently lifted his boyfriend's head to make eye contact. "I've got you covered, no matter what, got it? No matter what anybody says, does-"

"I got it," Kiba laughed a little, relaxed and amused by Kankuro's speech. He pecked his neck, "let's go home and take a bath," He pulled Kankuro's hand, leading him home. He ignored the many different faces of disgust, anger, and some of support and acceptance.

_He's finally ok with this! What a great day!_ Kankuro beamed with a feeling of ecstasy. "Oh yeah!"

"What?" Kiba turned around.

The puppet master gave a light slap across Kiba's face. "Hana told me to give you that." He laughed and walked alongside Kiba back to the Inuzuka home, ignoring the questioning face on his boyfriend.

Well, I hope y'all are excited for the 10th chapter special! And when I say "special" I mean "special." It'll be up soon, I hope!


	10. Chapter 10

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Ten: They're Official

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

Ok, so yeah, I finally have time to keep on going. Since it's the tenth chapter, it's a "special" chapter. Actually, that has no real reason why, but this chapter is heavy on the M rating and the smut. It's not the only chapter of its kind, but it's probably going to be rarely like this, since I think these two would do more than…you know… ;)

Yes, here it is:

The rest of the day went by unexcitedly. Kankuro couldn't really tell, he was still in euphoria from Kiba's complete acceptance of their relationship, not even caring who knew anymore. He no longer had to hide his feelings, and his boyfriend wouldn't fight back.

They took a bath, which, much to Kiba's surprise, neither of them tried to fuck the other. The sexual tension was noticeable, though.

Kiba's tour of the leaf village was mediocre to the puppet master, since he wasn't brand new to the village, just unfamiliar. _At least he's not afraid of these people knowing…_ Kankuro looked at people passing by.

They were about to head back to Kiba's house, until the older of the two stopped. "Mmm, that smells great!"

"Hmm, I've never noticed this place before. Shall we?" He grabbed the older teenager's hand and pulled him in.

It was bizarre to the dog ninja, though. He didn't recognize anyone. It was a small restaurant, but it should have been noticed by him.

The two were seated by a silent host. Both of the two lovebirds couldn't stop looking around. It was full of art on the walls.

"It's like an art showing in here." Kiba continued to look.

"We get that a lot." Their waitress showed up suddenly. She was a tall and slender girl with jet-black hair, and an excited smile.

"Do you have a special tonight?" Kankuro started.

"Yes! It's –"

"We'll take it." The Suna-native ordered, "with water please.'

"O, ok?" The waitress walked away confused.



"I'm not two years old, you know." Kiba scowled across the table.

"I thought a surprise would be nice." Kankuro countered.

"Hasn't the past few days been enough surprise? How much more unpredictable can it get?" Despite his wild side, Kiba had had enough.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." The older teenager smiled across the counter.

"Speaking of surprise, there's Naruto and… Sakura?! Why is she with him?" The younger teenager had yet another unexpected thing to wonder about; _why would those two be coming into a small restaurant together?_

"Hey, you're supposed to be looking at **me**." Kankuro moved his boyfriend's head so they looked at each other. "Remember when I did this to you for the first time?"

They stared into each other's eyes, oblivious to everything else. Both were smiling arrogantly, not speaking a word.

"What do you think they're looking at each other like that for?" Naruto asked his dinner partner.

"The bigger question is 'do we want to know'? By the way, thanks for going along with this. I wanted to see how he treats my brother."

"No problem, Hana. Thanks for posing as Sakura!" The blond ninja smiled _Great choice! And a free meal!_

"It is part of the deal. Besides, it'd be obvious if I was me while I ate. Either way, I can't believe he just ignored my brother. What if he wanted something else? Or for that matter, what if it's full of zucchini? He hates those!"

Naruto was still distracted by the stare between their targets. "He'll be fine, believe it! (Author's note: sorry I had to) Why are you doing this, anyways? Did he have bruises or cuts or something?" He giggled at the thought of Kankuro hitting the dog-ninja. _Yeah, and I'm sure Kiba'd just sit there and take it._

"That's not funny!" Hana wasn't too upset; she just wanted to look out for her little brother. "I've never seen the two together, other than last night…" She didn't want to tell everyone that she walked in on them making out; she had no idea if anyone else knew. She still was a little surprised at the sight, considering the amount of time and energy invested in getting Hinata's attention.

"Were they… doing the nasty?" Naruto raised an eyebrow seductively with a giant smile. He knew about the two being a couple, and he wanted to know if they had already gone that far.

"Oh god! No!" The older Inuzuka present didn't want to even think about such a thing. She almost lost control of her jutsu.

"Then what were they doing?" Naruto challenged the person across the table.



"Umm…I don't want to say. I'm not sure if he's comfortable with me saying." The imitation Sakura shook her head slowly.

"So they **were** doing it, weren't they?!" He got an even bigger smile, ear to ear, and started to speak loudly.

Kankuro and Kiba's stare was cut off by the commotion.

"When will he learn to shut up?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I think the bigger question is why those two are together? I thought they didn't get along." The other said, remembering the first time they met. "Maybe I should trip him again with chakra strings." He made the jutsu and made a string of chakra in between his hands. His date laughed.

"I dunno… he might have finally become more like a ninja now," The younger of the two seriously thought about it and the hilarity that it would be. "We don't really need a fight, so let's not." He let his last thought of tripping the powerful yet pathetic ninja disappear.

Their food was almost immediately after served by the beaming waitress. "Enjoy!" She smiled and left.

The food was blended together, but smelled delicious to the puppet master. "What's in it?" He asked his date out of curiosity, in case it was a leaf-village specialty.

"Let me see…" The Inuzuka sniffed. "I'd have to say it's full of fish, salmon to be exact, with bits of seaweed soaked in rice wine vinegar, and shitake mushrooms, soy sauce…" He looked up and saw Kankuro with his jaw dropped in awe.

"Wow, that's quite a nose!" He smiled. _Damn, how am I ever going to get him drunk? He'll smell it before he ever drinks it. Unless…_ He smiled thinking of a way. It would take a couple days, but it would happen. "So what are we going to do afterwards?" Kankuro waited for the words 'we're gonna fuck!'

Instead, it was "Maybe we could make sure you're set for the next two weeks? Maybe show you to Tsunade so we can make a two or four-man squad!"

"Sounds good…" He felt more disappointment. _Is this what love is full of; Disappointment? _His grin broke.

"C'mon, we'll have fun. Don't worry!" Kiba's hands pushed the corners of his boyfriend's mouth up, forming a smile.

"By have sex?" The puppet master made an excited smile. _That day is going to be the best!_

"Nah," Kiba loved toying with Kankuro's emotions and hormones. He watched his boyfriend slump and start to pout as he silently ate his food.



"I wonder why Kankuro looks upset" Naruto asked 'Sakura'.

"I can't believe you yelled that out loud. I'm still recovering from the embarrassment. Remember, we **don't** want them to pay any attention to us. You made them look over her for a little bit. Who knows if they saw through my transformation?"

"You were being weird about it! If all you saw was a kiss, why not just say so." The blond was confused.

"Look at the time! I need to go home to be on time to a special mission tonight! Thank you, Naruto." She put down the money for the food and left.

"Thanks, I guess" Naruto left quickly after, talking mostly to himself.

Kiba and Kankuro finished shortly afterwards, and got up.

The Konoha-native started towards his house.

"Wait, what about asking me to get on the same missions with you?"

"Nah, I'm going to tell my mom tonight instead, she's the bigger target." He grinned.

_What is he up to?_ Kankuro followed the whole way back in wondering silence.

They went into the house which was empty. The host found a note, reading that his mother and sister had a mission off with one of Kakashi's injured summoning dogs.

"Are they always doing late-night missions?" The guest felt pity for Kiba; not a very strong emotion was felt since he was used to being mostly alone, except the times in between his sibling fights with Temari during which they did silly things for amusement.

"No, it's weird." He stopped thinking as he heard clacking noises charging at them.

They skidded to a stop and Akamaru wagged his tail looking at his owner. "Bark, grr!" He was relatively upset, even though he was just glad to have his best friend home.

"Hey! That's not true! I woke you up, but you ignored me!" Kiba put his hands on his hips. He assumed Kankuro was curious, "He said we ditched him!"

The white dog glared at the puppet master, who returned the angry look. They found each other as the enemy. _He's stealing Kiba from me! _They both thought it, and they both knew that the other was thinking the same way. They were rivals for his attention.

"Akamaru, could you be good enough to play with the other healthy dogs, pretty please?" His owner kneeled next to his companion. "I'll give you extra treats and attention later! More than his attention too!" He whispered into the dog's ear, smiling. He was certain that there was a dispute about to whom he should be paying more attention.

The dog took the offer, scampering away.



"I have an idea!" The host jumped to his feet. "C'mon, lemme show you the stuff I bought at the store yesterday!" Kiba grabbed the other teenager's hand and led him to his room.

Kankuro's hopes were at their highest. The younger of the two locked him out of his room as he was getting ready. _This is it! Score!_ He felt himself getting hard. He was going to let Kiba have it that night, establishing himself as the top.

Shortly after, Kiba opened the door to let the puppet master in. "TA DAH!" Kiba showed Kankuro a bag of vegetables.

_Is he trying to put me on a diet? _Kankuro tilted his head and squinted, almost immediately losing his erection.

"It's the stuff to make the breakfast you didn't feed me at your house. I smelled the ingredients, so now we can make it for you!" Kiba hugged Kankuro and slowly sat him down on his bed, as he put down the vegetables. He kissed his forehead. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah…" The Suna-native didn't hide his disappointment. _This boy is toying with me, and it's really starting to piss me off! What the fuck?_

"Aw, don't be like that! I haven't shown you the best part!" Kiba lifted Kankuro's chin, still beaming.

_Great, fruit too?_ Kankuro rolled his eyes.

The host ignored the rude gesture and took off his shirt. "It's too hot out, isn't it?" He stopped smiling, trying to explain himself.

"No… It's worse in Suna." Kankuro raised an eyebrow. _It's march…_ he was confused.

The dog ninja turned on the radio, playing a seductive and fast-paced song.

All of a sudden, Kiba's shorts dropped, exposing himself in nothing but a black thong and a naughty grin.

_**HOLY SHIT!**_ Kankuro's eyes bulged, and a nosebleed immediately followed. They both ignored the small amount of blood; there were more pressing things to do…

Kiba danced towards his guest, sitting on his lap and continuing to dance.

The puppet master twitched, feeling a stronger lust than ever. "Is tonight it?" He begged.

"No, it's testing your ability to keep your hands off of me until I feel comfortable." Kiba kept his lap dance going.

_I think you must be comfortable enough, rubbing your ass all over my cock._ Kankuro pushed the dancer forward and got up, running towards the door. He was quickly tackled to the ground, falling face down.

"Where are you going?" Kiba straddled the older teenager, leaning to the side to make eye contact, only to squint with disgust at him.



"The…Uh…bathroom. I gotta, um, make sure that my markings haven't smudged." Kankuro had to pump out his hormones or else he'd go crazy. He was too aroused to wait any more.

"Ha ha," Kiba giggled and grabbed a tube next to the two and began to yank Kankuro's clothes off, literally tearing his boxers off.

_He planned this the whole time?!_ Kankuro knew what was going to happen. He also knew that Kiba was stronger and could keep him down. He never felt the need to get any stronger, since he was a puppet user, not much of a physical fighter.

The host lubed up his boyfriend and put himself in. He started at a relatively slow pace, trying to get the his boyfriend completely ready for the entire time.

Kankuro moaned, making noises of pain and yet pleasure.

"Oh," The younger of the two returned a pleased moan, enjoying the feelings, enjoying seeing his boyfriend's strong back. He knew he was stronger than his boyfriend, but he was still strong and hot looking. He heard a gasp from his pinned mate. "What's wrong? Forget you were the bottom?" He whispered into the uke's ear and then licked it, keeping his pace.

Kankuro felt like he lost control of his own senses after he was licked. He had never been so horny ever, and he was going to get his soon after Kiba finished…

The seme heard another moan of pleasure. "Yell my name. Let all of Konoha know it, Kankuro, know who makes you feel so horny, so weak, so happy!" He pushed harder into the older teenager, starting a quicker pace, making it seem almost impossible for Kankuro to keep quiet.

"KIBA!" Kankuro yelled into the floor doing what he was told. He lay there, letting Kiba be in complete control of both of them, feeling each thrust, and his lusty feelings getting stronger. There was so much to Kiba's cock that it was very easy for his lust for his boyfriend to grow deeper. Every inch felt like an extension of Kiba's love, even though in reality it felt like another moment of pain to endure. _Thank god for lube._ It could've been worse, if there wasn't any lube available, the pain would probably only be able to be described as hellish. He felt a drip of saliva fall onto his back soon, as he felt more force in each push. _He can't hold back much longer, he's drooling. It's game over for him. _He wiggled his hips to add more movement and friction to the scene in an effort to finish off the seme as soon as he could.

"Kankuro!" Kiba cried out, his senses going wild was he tingled in excitement. His breathing got much heavier, as he started to speed up even more with each thrust. He stopped for a second to add more lube, and to keep his position, and then kept going. He bit his lip to keep himself from finishing earlier than he wanted. "How does the floor taste?" He breathed down Kankuro's back heavily.

"Kiba…do it harder!" Kankuro felt more pleasure with every ounce more of force being put inside of him. He felt excited that he would never know if Kiba would ever get the urge to just force himself onto the puppet master. He wouldn't be able to stop him, but he would always be able to get even. The excitement made him realize why Kiba really was the guy for him.

"This is all I got!" He tried to say it calmly, but instead each word came out in an aroused gasp of ecstasy. He pushed his very hardest, keeping himself from going too wild. "KANKURO!" He felt better than ever, 

even though he couldn't hold on any more. "Ah!" He cried out as he pulled out and let himself finish all over his boyfriend's back. Kiba was soaked in sweat; while Kankuro had a mix of sweat and cum. Kiba looked down at his pinned puppet master, and took in the scene of his deed, and the loss of his true virginity. He never felt so proud or loved. He leaned across his boyfriend, keeping him in his spot, and kissed his cheek.

They lay in rest, breathing deeply.

"By the way," Kiba smiled with complete satisfaction, "I'm ready…" He kissed Kankuro again.

"I love you so much, Kiba!" Kankuro schemed and plotted while finally enjoying the music of those words entering his ears; Kiba was his to fuck now, whenever, wherever. All he had to do was get a step ahead of the stronger, faster ninja, and then it would be easy street. "Let's go take a bath to relax more, and get your fun mess off of me." He got up slowly. He may have used a lot of lube, but his ass hurt quite a bit.

They started to the bathing room. Silently, but completely connected. They took a long time to get near it, interrupting their trip with many series of making out. Kankuro waited for the right time, and then pushed Kiba down.

"OW! What the hell!" Kiba rolled over in anger. It hurt, considering it knocked him out of his euphoria. Up until this point in time, he wondered if he would ever live another moment just like this; so perfect, so carefree.

He was greeted by Kankuro, and the bottle of lube. "Surprise! It's pay back!"

_When did he- pick that up?_ Kiba was scared. He wanted to be the only top, without switching spots. He planned on blowing Kankuro in the tub to pay him back, not get tripped and then fucked.

"I've just been the bottom, Kiba, and I gotta tell you it doesn't hurt at all. So just," he picked up the downed ninja's legs, removing the thong with a loving yet brutal force, his hand brushing all over Kiba's cock, trying to ease him into it. He lubed the younger teenager up quickly and then penetrated, afraid that the current uke would try to break free.

Kiba gasped, half in amazement, the other half in utter pain.

"How is it?" Kankuro's voice sounded superior, as though he were bragging to Kiba about being able to fuck him back.

The host lay there, feeling as helpless as he made the Suna-native. He watched as the seme looked up and down his body in pure lust, letting his raw feelings come out as he held on to him with one hand, allowing the other to explore Kiba's body; his abs, his chest, his cock. "You lied…" He looked past the seme, staring at the wall. He wasn't sure why, but Kankuro's 'explorations' were making him feel naughty, as though he earned it.

"Well, what can I say?" The puppet master enjoyed hearing about his fibbing. _Yeah, I'm in control! It's my turn!_ "I guess I can say that I hurt." He would have stuck his tongue out, but he was concentrating on 

making it better feeling for himself. "I might not be as big as you, but I'll do my share of bringing on the pain."

"Make it faster!" After a moment Kiba felt his prostate getting a strong arousing feeling, getting a stronger stimulation with each thrust, returning his erection.

Kankuro grinned, "I don't know if you could handle it…" he teased, leaning down and kissing Kiba's neck.

"Please, Kankuro," the host begged. "MAKE IT HURT!" a whiny beg came out of the uke.

"You got it!" Kankuro sped up, kissing the other's neck as a way to distract himself from releasing so early. He couldn't be the one that took less time to finish.

"Ungh…" Kiba moaned, enjoying the unexpected event. "What are you doing?" He noticed the odd slant Kankuro was kissing him from.

"You'll find out later," he looked up, speaking hoarsely in between grunts. "You ready?" He felt his sensations climaxing, he was almost there.

"Bring it!" Kiba smiled, figuring out what his boyfriend meant. He felt another orgasm of his own coming. "HARDER! DO IT HARDER!" He couldn't believe he was about to have a second one.

The puppet master did as he was told. He squinted; no matter what the younger teenager wanted, he wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer. He gasped, taking in the pleasure surging through his body, and let himself orgasm all over Kiba's abs. He was shocked to see Kiba doing the same thing, although it just turned him on more. After they finished, he lay on Kiba, and finished kissing his neck. He realized he finished faster than his boyfriend, so he avoided looking right at him, afraid of being mocked about it.

"So what are you doing?" The dog ninja was relieved, but confused about his neck.

"Here," Kankuro got up and helped his host up. They were careful not to let their mess drizzle all over the floor; they didn't want to clean much of anything up. In the bathroom, Kankuro showed Kiba his reflection.

"Wow," Kiba looked at his neck; a hickey in a slightly recognizable heart was visible. He stared at it, thinking about how much it meant to him. "Fuck!" He snapped out of his rarely philosophical side, "my mom's gonna see it!" He started grabbing at it, trying to scratch it away as if it were a cheap tattoo.

"Weren't we going to tell her tonight anyways?" The older of the two was startled by the aggressive swing from the other; especially after their love.

"I just said that so I could get you in my room before I was too tired to make you so horny."

They got into the tub. It was too hot for both of them. On any other day, it would've been fine, but the water burnt their asses with the wounds of 'love'.

_More like lust_ Kiba added cold water, making it finally bearable for the two. They tried their best to relax, even though they were both hurting. Kiba made the bigger teenager sit in front of him, nearly on his lap. 

He didn't want to get too horny again, and try and get it on in the tub, but he didn't want to make Kankuro think he hated his 'ride.' _It was…fun…after all. _Kiba tried to sound excited to do it again. _I bet next time we'll be a little more ready for it, and maybe even make it more fun, somehow, if that's possible. I'd do anything he asked!_ He washed his mess off of the puppet master's back, enjoying every second. It was like a free grope-fest to his back. He might've been more excited to return the touching to Kankuro's front-side like he'd received, but he loved the great muscles on his back. "Are these all from carrying puppets all day?"

Kankuro took a moment to realize what Kiba was talking about. "Yeah, they aren't always being carried, but for the most part, when I carry them, it's to make 'em stronger, and me too." He changed the subject to what he was wondering ever since he was fucked. "How long did you plan this whole thing out?" Kankuro wanted to know exactly what he was up against in terms of planning and timing. If his boyfriend had planned it for a while, he'd probably have to sneak into his boyfriend when he felt the urge. If it was just by chance that the whole night happened, he wouldn't worry. He knew sometimes he'd use force, even when it wouldn't be necessary. _Think of the powerful feeling it'd be to take him and make him accept my horniness, or maybe it'd be just feel even better!_ He enjoyed thinking of his possibilities.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret!" Kiba smiled, knowing he was still toying with his boyfriend's mind.

_DAMN!_ The older teenager drummed his fingers on the tub.

Kiba saw the stress he was building in the Suna-native. He didn't want him to snap or hit him because he felt like messing around too many times with him. "I know this won't feel as good, but I'm gonna pay you back right now." He started to rub the freshly cleaned back.

"Yeah, but I'm not stressing out like you did!" Kankuro arched his back. He didn't know it felt so good, even after seeing how it made Kiba go limp with ease.

"Whatever," Kiba ignored the insulting tone and kept his focus on his massage. "So I guess we'll really have to tell her tomorrow." He took one of his hands to his neck, right where the heart was.

"Do you want me with you or am I off the hook?" Kankuro didn't want to see the crazy woman's reaction.

"Oh, you'll be with me when we confess our love." Kiba leaned his boyfriend into him, cuddling with him in the tub.

The two remained silent, cuddling for all of ten minutes, before thoughts and plans were being made in both of their minds.

"Let's get out," Kiba grinned to himself, gently nudging the older teenager forward.

"We should leave the water in," Kankuro knew his next steps, and knew where they would end up again; the bath tub.

Kiba thought about the same thing. He knew he would have to look out for any surprises before it was too late. He had his own ideas, though. "Probably," He mumbled as he dried off.



They went back to Kiba's room.

"So, Kankuro," Kiba grinned rubbing the back of his head, "how about some tongue action!" He sat on his bed.

Like the wind, the puppet master buried his face in his host's lap.

_Wow, he was reading my mind!_ Kiba's head shot up, as he smiled a satisfied smile. He thought about what he was going to do to keep himself in such a good spot. He really just wanted to kiss Kankuro until he made a bad joke about wanting the other kind of tongue action. He started to breath in heavier breaths, and let out an occasional moan. _At least he can't use his mouth as well as his hands. I mean, it'd feel good, but I'd last, like, 5 seconds._ He smiled as he watched his boyfriend at work.

Kankuro lapped at the top of Kiba's cock, the latter bit his lower lip to calm down a little. The older teenager sped up, causing Kiba to jump, thrilled by the performance.

The younger of the two's torso shot forward. _He must have at least done some practice on something since the first time, he's much better._ He lost his assurance that he'd last forever like this. He grunted, fighting the feeling to finish.

Kankuro looked up and grinned to himself; his boyfriend was on the verge of cumming. He stood up and walked away, waiting to make his move.

Kiba looked up at him, appearing desperately horny. He had to get the job finished. "What the fuck?" Kiba got up, his cock was extremely hard. "You gotta finish this!" He made a begging whine.

"Actually, it's your turn. As I recall," Kankuro grinned evilly, looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes, "you came twice, and I have only once. Your turn!" He started towards Kiba, ready to make it even.

"Like hell I will!" Kiba lunged forward, grabbing Kankuro by the ears. He forced his head back into position, in a kneeling stance. "FINISH IT!"

The Suna-native was surprised by the loud, aggressive teenager; he never considered him able to do something so fast and carelessly. He stuck his tongue out, barely welcoming Kiba back into his mouth. _The faster he's done, the faster it's my turn. _ He tried to go fast, but Kiba's hold kept him at a slower pace.

"Mmm," Kiba moaned, using his grip for leverage and control. "Ah!" Something happened that he didn't expect; he was orgasming. The pause made him more excited than he figured. He gasped, surprised and delighted.

Kankuro felt like rewarding his boyfriend for his actions. After all, he was building up Kankuro's hopes that it'd be a competitive relationship with a ton of surprises for both of them. He let his tongue go wild, driving Kiba to go crazy. He involuntarily thrusted into the puppet master's mouth with great speed. The older teenager nearly choked on Kiba, given his huge size, but was able to back his head far enough back to avoid it. He looked up to see a deep smile engraved on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm bushed," the older of the two faked a yawn, "let's go back to the tub and then go to bed."



"K," The dog-ninja would have done anything the other could've possibly desired. He felt too good to care about whatever it possibly could have been.

They made it back down the hallway, Kiba expecting another trip. He was surprised that he made it without having anything to pay back, as his boyfriend liked to call it. They got into the now lukewarm tub. This time, Kankuro was in back.

"I should make it hotter," the host reached for the faucet.

Kankuro grabbed Kiba's wrist and bent it behind him. "We're going to **make** it hotter." He smirked at his own little joke.

The younger teen smiled, knowing the lube wouldn't work in water. His smile vanished as he felt some other liquid being pushed into his ass. He was raised so he was holding the sides of the tub.

"Don't worry, it's just shampoo, it won't hurt. **I** on the other hand, may hurt." He laughed as he inflated his own ego. He pulled Kiba's ass up. "Doggy-style… you gotta be used to this, right?"

Kiba didn't laugh. "Very funny." He struggled to free himself; he didn't think he'd be able to go another round in the back.

"What's the rush?" The older of the two pushed into his boyfriend, maintaining his hold with his hands wrapped around the uke's ribs.

"Ow," the younger teenager let out a barely audible noise; something felt wrong. Kankuro didn't hear the little utterance of pain, as he kept his pace up, and the sound of splashing water and heavy breathing kept the noise too high for poor Kiba's pain to be heard. He waited, letting the guest grunt and moan as he had his way. Each push gradually hurting more and more. He hid each sound of pain into a sound of pleasure. He wanted it all to stop, but felt too weakened by the wrong feeling that was surging through his body to actually break free and fake being ok long enough to blow Kankuro. He knew he was hurt, but didn't know how. He didn't want to disappoint the older of the two, either, so he had no real choice but to bear it.

Kankuro couldn't see Kiba's face, which showed his uncertainty. "OH YEAH!" Kankuro let himself go in Kiba, without bothering to take it out. It felt better that way, and they were in a tub so he could clean it out quickly enough. He patted Kiba's back. He pulled out, and looked down, to make sure everything was ok down there. Blood covered his penis. "Kiba…" He realized what Kiba must have endured the entire time. "Kiba, why didn't you say anything?" He couldn't believe the shyness that was in his boyfriend. _No, he would have spoke up if it hurt. FUCK!_

"I-I'm sorry." The dog ninja cringed at the soapy water entering his deeper wounds. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings," He quickly rinsed out his ass, wincing, and got out.

"But…" Kankuro was too stunned to move. He watched his boyfriend leave, making a blood trail. "FUCK!" He yelled at the empty bathroom.



Kiba ran to get some painkiller. He grabbed more than he needed and swallowed them quickly, wishing for instant relief. He went to his bedroom after cleaning up the blood, and lay down; Kankuro was already there.

"Here, I wrapped one of my shirts up so that you won't keep bleeding all over." He put it on his boyfriend, who looked very embarrassed by its appearance.

_It looks like a damned diaper._ Kiba didn't really care. He deserved the pain. _I should have been strong enough to say no, strong enough to break away and still satisfy him. He's my boyfriend, I shouldn't burden him._ He knew he wasn't bleeding enough to die from it, he'd probably just be worn out the next day.

"I'm…sorry, Kiba." Kankuro laid Kiba down, and then spooned him, enveloping him to the best of his ability in an attempt to protect him from everything. He wanted Kiba to know he was there for him, no matter what.

Kiba fell asleep before hearing the puppet master's babbling words spew from his mouth. He was just saying that he was sorry repeatedly; cursing to himself, probably at himself, and then it was followed by a small squeeze, as though it would feel good.

It felt good to Kankuro, who felt like he deserved to be forced outside. He was gracious that he was allowed to sleep with his host. He lay awake for another hour, thinking about what happened. He was frustrated at everything, himself for being so brutal, his lust, and his boyfriend, for being too stupid to tell him 'no.' He didn't know how he was going to make it up, but he'd find a way, somehow. He drifted to sleep, swearing in his sleep. He wouldn't have an easy night. He was angry, upset, and disturbed by his boyfriend's switching attitudes of happiness, and then aggressiveness, and then complete passiveness. _He…probably…was just…scared. It was his…first time…after all…_ Kankuro couldn't stay conscious anymore. He was exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Eleven: Kiba's Mom Has Got It Going On…In Her Mind

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

Yes, here it is:

The night was terrible for Kankuro. He woke up constantly, having a nightmare about Kiba dying due to blood loss. He usually wouldn't worry about blood that was shed due to him, but he would feel guilty forever to actually lose Kiba. To make him feel worse, Kiba seemed dead all night; Kankuro only feeling relieved when he'd drone out the random noises from outside and hear the younger teenager take a breath. For the entire night, Kankuro would have a nightmare, listen for Kiba, and then make sure his makeshift diaper was still on and then fall back to sleep.

It was finally morning, but neither ninja got up. The puppet master gave up on sleeping. He would be able to do it this once without too many problems. Kiba still seemed to be out, though.

_How long is it going to be?_ He cuddled up to the dog ninja even closer. He stared into space, since the back of Kiba's head wasn't that interesting, and then decided to say it out loud, since his boyfriend didn't seem to be getting up any time soon; the audio part helped him feel more confident than just thinking it. "I stole this boy from Hinata. Would he rather be with her now? She wouldn't have made him bleed like this." He felt less confident. _Can't I even think out loud without discouragement? Damn…_ "He always wanted her…" He tried to make his monologue support himself. "He always wanted her, and now she wants him." He nervously gulped at the sound of reality.

"But I picked you." Kiba spoke softly, surprising his boyfriend.

"I thought you were out cold!" Kankuro squeezed the dog ninja.

"I just sorta woke up to a noise, and it was you, wondering whether or not I want you or Hinata, right? Well I made you my choice." He smirked, "I hope you can bear with my decision," his voice was full of sarcasm.

"I'll try," Kankuro was too happy to really add much of his own sarcasm. He kissed Kiba's back and the back of his neck.

"I'm tired," Kiba yawned, feeling terrible. "Losing blood doesn't help, but medically induced sleep SUCKS!" He felt sore.

Kankuro's face froze for a moment into a face of disbelief. _You thought __**you**__ had a rough night? Try having to make sure you're alive the entire night! I thought you were almost dead a few times!_

Kiba smiled deeply, loving the affectionate behavior that was completely unexpected. "Shit, Akamaru!" He got up sluggishly. His diaper fell to the floor, and he put it in his dresser, thinking it wouldn't be found for a while. He pulled out a laid-back outfit; knee-high dark gray shorts and a t shirt that was a relatively bright shade of red.



"Why'd you have to put something on?" Kankuro stayed under the blankets. "Y'know, I have this huge thing of morning wood with your name on it…" He wanted to know how far he could go.

A look of dismay spread on Kiba's face. _Wow… really winning me over…_ He crossed his arms. "I'll take a rain check, k?"

The puppet master grumbled to himself, and touched his erection. He didn't want to do anything and disgust his boyfriend, so he just waited to make it go away. "What about him, anyways? I guarantee he knew what we were doing. Besides, he had company." He wasn't eager to see the dog again.

"Either way, let's go get something to eat, after we get him." Kiba yanked the covers off of his boyfriend, exposing Kankuro's cock. He looked at it and smiled, thinking that his boyfriend was just kidding, but saw the whole thing. He laughed, even though he was a little interested, he was trying to embarrass the older teenager.

It didn't really work, as Kankuro just got up, lumbered to his bags, and pulled out his clothes. It was all black, much to Kiba's disappointment, but he surprisingly wore shorts that went a little past his knees, and a short sleeve shirt. He reapplied his purple paint, remembering the smudging. He checked Kiba's neck. "Hey, you still have my marking on you." He laughed, feeling as though the mark was the symbol of him owning Kiba.

"Since when did you have clothes like that?" The younger teenager looked at his boyfriend's exposed legs, noticing their smoothness and completely ignoring the comment about his neck.

Kankuro was a little bashful about his clothes, never really shying from his usual outfit. "I always have, it's just I never really wanted to wear these, since I nobody'd want to see me in this."

"That's what you think! I love it!" Kiba remembered he didn't have training that day, so he wouldn't even need to change at all.

They went into the living room to find Tsume petting Akamaru, sitting on the floor.

"Hey, you two…" She seemed distracted and upset. "Hana's napping, so be quiet."

"Good morning, mom!" The two moved closer. Kiba tried to hug his mother, but she moved away.

"Kiba, why didn't you tell me?' The older Inuzuka looked angry and sad.

Kiba kept his face as controlled as he could. It wound up with a look of guilt and confusion. _Maybe she's talking about something else._ "Tell you what?"

"You two are in love!" She stood up quickly, her arms flung out to her sides with fury. Her voice raised a little, despite her own warning.

"It's cuz, um, well, sometimes you react a little wildly after hearing something you don't like… like right now." He looked at his feet.



"So… you're afraid of me? Too scared to tell your own mother that the person you're most interested in is him?" She looked more hurt every second. _Why? Am I really that bad of a parent? No… NO…._ "NO!" She burst out, her emotions going wild.

Kiba felt trapped. He'd obviously done something that hurt his mother, but he didn't know what he could say to make it any better. "I just didn't want to hurt you… really, mom" He looked up at his mother.

"It hurt me more that you wouldn't tell me something this important!" She didn't know if she was going to cry or hit him or his boyfriend, or anything else; she was starting to get out of control. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself down. She thought for a moment, and then hugged her son very tightly. "I'm making you a promise, Kiba, that I will be a better mother." She looked and the stunned guest, and smiled at him, the most affection she'd ever shown him. "I'm sorry I was so nasty to you. It's just… I wasn't thinking." She stepped back looking at her son and his boyfriend, collecting the soon-to-be-common image in her mind. She sat there, thinking for a few minutes.

Both teenagers didn't know what to do. They were a little too afraid to just leave, so they waited for her to finish whatever it was that she was doing.

"I just want you both to know that I'm sure I'm ok with this…I think." She felt relieved to see the two boys stop looking so afraid.

"Thank you, mom." Kiba returned her smile, Kankuro having a small smile, still wondering if she was up to something.

"What gave us away?" Kankuro had to know.

"Was it Hana?" Kiba put a finger to his lips in thought.

"Indirectly, she only hinted at it, like when we were at breakfast and the way she was acting was weird. It was only then that I suspected something like this." She looked at the puppet master. "You can just call me Tsume, it's ok." She grinned. "Anyways, then, this morning, I found this…" She pulled out a bottle of lube from her pocket. "It was on the floor."

Both of the teenagers looked away in shame and embarrassment for forgetting.

"At first I hoped you both just brought girls home." Tsume continued. "But then, this morning, I looked in your room to see where the guests were, and I saw him spooning you, Kiba. I thought that maybe he just did that on in his sleep unconsciously." She laughed at her naïve silliness. "And, even though that it was hard to still think girls were involved, there's more. First, Kankuro, your purple face paint is smudged on the floor in Kiba's room." She looked at him, laughing heartily. "I knew then there was no way in hell there were girls here." She continued to laugh at her own foolishness until she calmed down. Both males were confused about what was so funny. "Anyways, then I saw a few blood drops on the floor too. You must have given it to him hard, eh, Kiba?" Although she hoped her son would be the one carrying on the clan instead of Hana, she was proud that her son wasn't the uke.

"That's from the nosebleed I gave Kankuro…" _After I stripped for him…_ Kiba blushed; he couldn't believe he was having his sex life discussed with his own mother. "He tried to go 'enjoy himself'" he 

made quotations with his fingers while smugly smiling at his boyfriend. "But I stopped him, tripped him, and let him have it."

"Let's not forget the soapy bath… I mean, c'mon, Kiba, I know that you were both horny as hell, and just wanted to rid yourselves of the evidence, but could you please keep the bathtub clean?" She resisted the urge to shake him or in some other way make him realize what he'd done; another hour of housecleaning for her.

"Sorry, mom. I won't happen again." Kiba waited for some form of physical punishment, and was surprised that she didn't give him any.

"Also, Kiba, you got a huge hickey on your neck…" She was amused at the surprised look on his face. "And last but not least, there was one more place chocked full of information…" Tsume knelt and tickled Akamaru's ribs.

"Oh….right," Kankuro stared at Akamaru. "So he's a gossiping dog then, right?"

"Yup!" Kiba hugged his dog, glad to see that he wasn't mad at him for being so forgetful. His companion simply wagged his tail in approval.

"Well, you two need to see the Hokage to see if there's anything she can do for you." Tsume stood back up. "I'm going to sleep now. I love you, Kiba." She vanished.

"I told you she's not crazy." Kiba looked at his boyfriend. "C'mon, let's eat."

_How the hell is she not crazy? She just went through an emotional cycle worse than Temari on her period! _Kankuro was surprised. _I wonder what his definition of crazy even is!_ "What's it going to be?" Kankuro followed his host, thinking of possibilities, and trying to ignore the dog that was tagging along.

"Today, miso soup and fruit!" The host was excited for the new fruit he saw in the kitchen the night before. "This time, I'll know what the fruit is, unlike the kinds you fed me!"

Once in the kitchen, Kiba quickly prepared everything.

"So how would missions be if I just so happen to be in your squad?" Kankuro ate a mandarin orange.

"We'd probably only get to have you if someone is missing in the one we already have." He thought about it. He looked up to see his boyfriend disappointed, but understanding. "Unless an 'accident' happened to Shino." He laughed at the idea.

"I guess we could just be mission whores together. You know, just take individual missions that are coincidentally in the same location." He put his hand on Kiba's as they sat in thought, letting the miso get cold.

"FUCK!" Kiba just realized the truth. "I guess technically there is no 'happy ever after' is there?" Kiba felt like his hear was being mutilated.



"That's not true!" Kankuro knew he had to comfort his host somehow. _Wow, what a lie_. He looked away. "We might not be able to keep having weeks off and alternate our homes, but we can still be on missions in each others' countries so we can stay together."

"Easier said than done!" Kiba put both of his hands on Kankuro's and looked down, trying to think of a way.

_He said exactly what I was thinking!_ He looked up to see his boyfriend, thinking that the Inuzuka was about to cry. "It's ok, Kiba."

"For what?" Kiba kept his head down trying to think. _Does he mean it's ok for us to be separated?_

"For you to cry, of course," Kankuro got up and hugged his boyfriend, expecting a flurry of tears.

"Huh?" The dog-ninja backed up raising an eyebrow at his guest. "When was I a crybaby? Or were you just about to cry yourself, and wanted me to cry so I wouldn't notice?"

"Well," Kankuro said in his matter-of-fact voice, "You've been the more stressed out and unstable of the two of us."

"Unstable?" Kiba couldn't believe his ears. He backed away from his boyfriend.

"You know, when you accused me of trying to fuck and desert you." Kankuro looked back at the event as a way to stay one up on the scoreboard between the two.

"Yeah, well you were very suspicious about **everything**!" He was going to find a way to take the blame away.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Kiba perked up his voice, finding his counter. "You kidnapped me, acted weird around me-"

"Hey!" Kankuro put a finger up. "I didn't know if you'd like me back or love me. I was trying to be cautious." He felt himself lose some of his cool, starting to feel offended. _Bitch_!

"Whatever, so then you almost completely raped me, and made me do things I didn't want to…"

"That's enough!" The puppet master lunged at Kiba and squeezed the two pressure points in his neck.

"Ow!" Kiba jumped and Akamaru growled, the younger teenager shocked by the quick bolt of pain surging through him. "Don't attack me!" He smacked the two hands away quickly and with enough power to make a point. "Do that again, and you're outta here!" Kiba decided that he didn't want to have to fight his boyfriend. It'd just be based on not any hitting or abuse.

Kankuro heard the words 'you're outta here' echo in his head He kissed Kiba. "Why should we fight?" He didn't want to lose his love, his **new **life. "I love you" He tried to put his tongue in Kiba's mouth.

The dog ninja backed up. "What the hell are you doing? You think you can try to hurt me and then just kiss it all away?"



"Well, um, it's my way of saying sorry." He got close again for another kiss.

"You should let me do the sweet stuff for now. There isn't any way in hell I could want you so close. You should be glad I decided not to hurt you for such an insult." Kiba kept his distance and Akamaru barked and stood between the two.

"Oh, there's some sweet stuff I'd like you to do…" Kankuro made a subtle gesture towards his crotch.

"HA!" Kiba kept laughing, almost falling down. He keeled over and was shaking, much to Kankuro's annoyance, but he now knew better than to hit Kiba. "Kankuro, at this point in time **you** owe me something like that." The host imitated the gesture.

"How about if I got a nice for us tonight instead?" He ignored Kiba's and Akamaru's self-imposed restraining order and got behind Kiba. He started massaging his neck and back. "Think about it. It would be so… so… elegant!" He snuck in a kiss to seal the deal.

"S-sure." The younger of the two felt swept off his feet by the idea of an exquisite meal. Not only that, but the fact that he could bring up the rape subject again and probably get more of what he wanted. "Let's get you to the Hokage though…" Kiba snapped out of his fantasy with the help of a nudge from his dog.

They got to see Tsunade after a while of waiting. She seemed a little irritated at the short-notice request, but what could she do?

From what she'd read about Kiba, he was emotional enough to do whatever it took. Tsunade interpreted that to mean that he'd probably abandon his village if it refused to give him something so important. After all, he did go through a lot of trouble for Akamaru, and he was only his dog. This was a matter of love for the Konoha native.

"I'll do my best," was all the two could get out of her. They finally left, after over an hour of begging and brainstorming ideas on how to make it work.

The trio decided to wander, since Kiba didn't have any training that day. There was nothing new for Kiba and Akamaru, but Kankuro enjoyed the sights and scents. They wandered for another hour until Shizune found them.

"I'm sorry for lady Tsunade's attitude this morning." Shizune looked very sincere, almost grim. "It's just that it's strange for a sand-village ninja to be staying here for so long, let alone, requesting missions…" She spoke hesitantly. "You see, there's nothing we can really do about this," she looked down at the stone path, afraid of any glares. "She told me that the only way is to send requests from us and our private mission requests to Suna that require him," she indicated the foreigner, "to stay here. We will also need to have some missions from Suna be sent here as well, to make it even and fair. Since are nations are closer than ever, it's fine. But I must warn you;" she looked directly into Kiba's eyes, "if a war between us breaks out, or Suna loses its close bonds with Konoha in another way, it's over. We can't have either of those two happen." She lightened the mood with a smile. "Don't worry, though. I don't think either of those two could happen during your lifetimes." She waved. "Thanks, bye now!" She vanished.

The couple looked at each other with a raised eyebrow, neither of the two expressing the extreme relief and happiness they were feeling.



"Bark!" Akamaru reminded Kiba of the deal they made the night before.

"Fine, Kankuro, we're going to the field near my house. I owe Akamaru." He scratched the big dog behind the ears; one of his favorite spots. "I'll race ya, Akamaru, K-" he remembered that Akamaru wanted all of the attention, not just equal amounts. _Close enough._ He took off.

_Why am I being singled out?_ Kankuro casually walked towards Kiba's house, figuring he'd see the field when he was close enough. By the sounds of it, he wasn't the focus of the activity anyways. _No, that mutt is getting the attention, not me. How can I turn the tables?_ He got his head working, trying to figure out what would make it easier to lose the dog that the puppet master considered to be his primary enemy. That is, his enemy off of the battlefield.

Kiba and Akamaru played in the field, Kiba pulled treats out of his pocket to give to his best friend. "I told you I'd do this for you," he tickled the dog, "Didn't I? Besides, we haven't even been doing our morning walks."

"Bark," the white ball of fur agreed.

"Akamaru, why do you hate Kankuro?" He looked at his companion, hugging him and trying to invite a response. "Don't try to deny it. I know you do."

"Grr," Akamaru felt guilty because of his jealousy.

"Isn't there anything I can do to convince you otherwise? Listen, Akamaru, I know you don't like it, but I was thinking about being with him for a very, very long time."

"Arf!" The dog argued.

"I know, I know, it's only been a few days, really, but… he just… seems to know… how to make me feel my best, my happiest, and I feel more loved than ever." He rolled away a few feet and looked to the sky, staring at the clouds passing by.

The dog whined and lay next to his owner.

"No, it's not that you're inferior, but, you're my best friend. I don't know how or why he can make me feel so… in love," he could have sworn he saw a Kankuro-shaped cloud pass by, making him blush in the realization that he was head-over-heels in love. After a short time of thinking, Kiba spoke up. "Akamaru, I don't know how to say this, but, could you please just make room in your heart to let Kankuro be with me, always sleep in the same bed, eat at the same table, live every second, just the three of us?"

"Bark," the dog was unsure.

"So sweet," Kankuro mocked as he approached his sentimental boyfriend. He wasn't sure why he mocked him, since it made him realize the size of his impact on the teenager. He lay down on the other side of Kiba.

Kiba relaxed in the middle. "Is this too much to ask for?" He asked them both, not expecting an answer, but rather trying to make them both feel guilty for being so jealous of the other.



Kankuro turned to face Kiba and held him in his arms. He'd made the mistake of intentionally hitting him. He wanted to say sorry without actually saying it; he was too proud. He felt a claw and hear a light growl.

"What?" Kankuro started to call out the dog. "What did I do?" He got up to be taller than Akamaru in an attempt to intimidate him. It failed as the dog continued to growl.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You two can handle it yourselves. Neither of you two listened to me, so I'll just leave!" He vanished before any protesting could occur.

The puppet master glared at the dog, waiting for a reason to hate the dog more, other than just pissing off his boyfriend. He felt bad about what his lover said, but he had to show Akamaru that he was higher up in the rankings…

Kiba slowly walked back to his home, his head was slumped. He didn't understand the two, so he wanted to ignore it.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto found the dog ninja. "Are you sad about something?" He put his face in front of Kiba's, closely, observing the Inuzuka's expression.

"Nothing really to speak of. Just personal things…" Kiba sighed.

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Naruto smiled. "All of us are going to throw a small party for you, Kiba!"

"For…me?" The dog ninja was confused. "But…why?"

"Ino wanted to call it your 'coming out party' but Sakura called her a mean pig, so instead we're just calling it a small party."

Kiba's eye twitched in anger at the phrase 'coming out.' It wasn't like he was hiding his orientation or anything, his love just found itself. "When is it?" He knew there wasn't going to be any way in hell he'd be able to get out of it.

"Tomorrow. All the sensei's said they would make training to go around it, so there's no problem."

"Sounds good," Kiba was still distracted by his own current problems. "See ya then," He started his walk again.

"Before I go, I forgot to say that Kankuro is very much invited. Bye!" Naruto ran off to tell everyone the good news.

Kiba knew the party would be either awkward or embarrassing, or both. He knew he had to go though, or else they'd all just keep asking when would be good. _You never know... it might be fun._

He looked up and bolted the opposite way. _YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THAT FREAK'LL SHOW UP EITHER! _Running was very hard with the pain in his ass. It was Shikamaru. By the time the Nara could have stopped Kiba, his target was already gone.



The dog ninja found his boyfriend and his dog staring at each other. They weren't scowling, they weren't talking, and they were just facing each other with slightly angry expressions. "Let's go home, you two!" Kiba tried to hurry them away.

"Fine with me!" Kankuro rose quickly, Akamaru already by his companion's side.

They walked back, and Kiba couldn't smell where Shikamaru was, so he kept his eyes searching everywhere.

"What's wrong, hotstuff?" Kankuro stopped his host and wrapped an arm around the other's arms, using his free hand to tilt the Inuzuka's head up. He went in for a kiss.

Kiba enjoyed it, but was worried about getting home. He could have Kankuro and Akamaru do something together once they made it as a way to make them start to bond. He'd feel safe at home, even though Kankuro would make him feel safer. He broke away and walked a brisk pace.

Kankuro knew he dominated Kiba's tongue, but he also knew that his boyfriend wasn't trying. "Now I know something's wrong, Kiba. Tell me." He watched Kiba hurrying.

He didn't like the fast treatment, so he caught up with him and grabbed him tightly by the shoulders. He knew he was weaker, although not by much, but he knew Kiba seemed to be more stunned and intimidated by sudden actions. "What's wrong?"

Kiba knew what his boyfriend was thinking. _He thinks I'm scared when he does this! HA! _"I'm not scared, Kankuro. I know you **think** it's scaring me, but I'm usually fighting my urge not to hit you. When these things happen, my first instinct is to claw and fight my way out. Since it's you, I have to use all of my will and energy to fight that instinct, or else you'd be hurt!" He broke free with some difficulty. He wasn't a huge amount stronger, just enough to do what he wanted before the puppet master could escape or fight back. He started towards his house again. "It's nothing, really. I just wanna be home. I'm thinking kinda hard right now."

Kankuro followed, trying to think of something to say. It burnt him that his suddenness didn't scare Kiba. He crept right behind Kiba and grabbed him, pulling him back fast and taking him off of his feet. The heels were the only part of the dog ninja left on the ground. He felt Kiba's body tense, and heard a gasp.

"Yeah, I bet it doesn't scare you!" Kankuro laughed, letting go and going in front.

"I was… thinking!" Kiba caught up, just wanting to go home finally.

"Riiight," Kankuro wouldn't let it go; he really did scare his boyfriend, and that satisfied him.

They made it to Kiba's house easily enough for Kankuro, but Kiba had a lot on his mind, and on top of that he accidently showed Kankuro that he's been afraid of him.

Tsume greeted them at the door. "Hey, boys!" She seemed falsely excited.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kiba cocked his head and kicked off his sandals.



"Nothing, just wondering when we're going to sit down and east something nice together again." She wanted to know all she could about her son, now that he knew she was trying to be more accepting.

"Well," Kankuro cut off Kiba before any sound could come out, "it just so happens that I'm taking Kiba to a nice dinner tonight." He looked at the woman that he still felt was crazy and smiled. "You two are also invited."

"Really?" The mother seemed excited. "I can't wait! I'm going to tell Hana!" She hurried away.

Kiba felt some of his fantasies about the night disappear, but he was glad that it would make his family so happy.

"Kankuro, you're such a little uke!" He kissed Kankuro's cheek.

"I bet, Mr. Bloody!" Kankuro poked the fun back at his host.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know why I let you keep going. Call it a one-time thing." Kiba wanted to forget his naivety, and he would make Kankuro pay for it sometime later.

"Why don't you and Akamaru go for a walk?" Kiba knew the two wanted to protest. "It'll be fun for bonding." He pushed them towards the door. "As for me, I just need to relax, and maybe take a quick nap." Kiba didn't have much of a reason to follow his loved ones out on a bonding mission. _I'd just be in the middle, and they wouldn't look at each other. _

He waved good-bye and the duo slowly went away, just looking at each other.

_If this mutt tries to bite me, _the puppet master clenched a fist, _I'll add dog to the menu tonight._

The two kept going, looking for signs of aggression on the other.

"So…" Kankuro started.

Kiba went to his room and shut the door to relax. _Now those two can stop being a pain. I hate how they don't trust each other._ He looked into the room, finding his bloody diaper hidden in his dresser. He hid it so it would be burnt without anyone noticing. Any memento of his stupidity was unnecessary.

He lay on the bed, ready for a short nap. _They won't be gone for too long. There's no way in hell they'd be able to start warming up to each other that fast._

He heard a knock on the outside of his door. _Already? Damn, not even enough time to sleep. I'm so exhausted! Wait, why would he knock? Is it Hana, remembering the last time? _He got up and opened the door.

"I shoulda saw this coming…" He rolled his eyes…


	12. Chapter 12

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Twelve: Nothing's Free

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic.

Before I start, yes, I'm pretty aware that my 'cliffhanger' was lame; in fact, it wasn't even very major to the story. How about we just call it something like a hill-hanger or something (as in, not dangerous or anything)? Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for the long wait. It didn't help that this chapter is ridiculously long. The next one should be out much sooner. Thanks for waiting (I hope!)!!!

Yeah, here I go: 

"Can it," Shikamaru returned the gesture, rolling his eyes. "You know, normally I don't have this much motivation, but since it's for me in the end, speaking of which, I've kept my eyes on the prize: your end." He shut the door without taking his eyes off of Kiba.

The dog ninja backed up. _Shit, without Akamaru, I can't teach him a permanent lesson. I can still hurt him, though._

"Stay back," Kiba growled out.

"Easy, easy," Shikamaru took a cautious step forward. "I just want to know if you've kept your promise."

Kiba took another step back, falling onto his bed. He sat back up. "Shikamaru, I didn't take that promise seriously. It's none of your business what I have or haven't done."

"He fucked you, Kiba, I can tell." The uninvited guest kept moving forward, seeing Kiba's stunned eyes widen. _He's cornered, all he has is a bed, nothing to use against me. _

The scrawny ninja continued, until he was within reach of his target. He pushed him so the dog ninja was lying down on his bed, still shocked and confused as to how he knew. He straddled his host and stayed on top. "It's ok for you to be a slut, Kiba, you just need to know that you broke your promise, and hurt my feelings. Maybe, just maybe, I'll let you off the hook if you pretend you're still a virgin, and let me officially turn you into a fucked boy." He started to use one of his fingers to scratch Kiba's chin. He watched Kiba's face start to change.

The Inuzuka tried to glare, but was worried about how closely this boy was stalking him.

"Is your little doggy going to save you?" He smugly smirked, and snuck in a peck on Kiba's scared cheek.

_Are all gay guys just into getting ass?_ Kiba thought about the similarity between Kankuro and Shikamaru while he struggled to break free; his position wasn't helpful at all. In fact, it put him in a big disadvantage. He thought about how they both did whatever it took to get what they wanted. He tried to smell for any help, from Kankuro, Tsume, Hana, **anybody.** All he could smell was lust and Shikamaru, since he was practically on top of him.

"KIBA, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" Kankuro saw what was happening and walked up to the two. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SEEING MY BOYFRIEND?!!" The lazy ninja ran off before the puppet master could approach him.

"Kankuro, it wasn't what it looked like." Kiba got up.

"YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! HOW COULD THAT NOT BE WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE?!" Kankuro had a fist raised and ready to strike.

Kiba hugged the infuriated and misinformed ninja. "Listen," he used his best soothing voice, "he showed up and scared me nearly to death! I tried to push him off and hurt him, but his position was too hard to push off. He wants to fuck me…" He squeezed, "I'm scared…" He knew deep down that he was just doing it to make his boyfriend feel worse. "Who knows how far he'll go to do me." He kissed Kankuro's next.

The older teenager felt bad about being ready to smash his boyfriend without really knowing what was happening. "Why was he tickling you under your chin, if you didn't like it?" He backed up and crossed his arms.

"He used to to scare me. I was so disturbed that he knew that we've fucked." Kiba approached his boyfriend again.

"He knew that?!" Kankuro didn't believe him.

"Yeah, he knew…I'm worried." Kiba looked out his window, searching for a perch, or anywhere his intruder may have been watching from.

"Am I not as attractive as him?" Kankuro didn't understand what held Kiba back.

"What?" Kiba raised a concerned eyebrow. _Where is this coming from?_

"You coulda beat him up, Kiba, don't lie. You think I'm too fat, don't you?" Kankuro looked and saw his produce that was a 'gift' from Kiba. "Well, I'll tell you what: in order to be as thin as he is, I won't eat. Maybe then you won't cheat on me." He threw his hands to his sides in frustration.

"Kankuro, didn't you hear what I just said?" Kiba was losing patience. "I don't like him and I love your body!"

"I wish at least one of those statements were true, but it seems that it's too bad for me." The puppet master went to the bathroom, looking at his figure in the mirror.

Kiba was right behind him. "I think you're just being a drama queen, oddly and that we're both just exhausted." He took his boyfriend's shirt off. He used his hands to run over the shirtless teenager's body. There wasn't much of any fat on the entire torso.

"See, it's perfect, like mine." Kiba took of his own shirt.

"You're just a little stronger, and leaner than me…I won't eat anything anymore." Kankuro went into the bedroom and laid down in frustration.

"Kankuro, I love you, but…" Kiba came in with their shirts and threw them on the floor. "I won't stand for an anorexic boyfriend." He kissed his guest's chest, showing his deep love for its entirety. "You'll eat, or go home hungry, and when I say home, I mean Suna!" Kiba kept kissing all over his boyfriend's body.

"Well," he eyed his host's body, the body that filled him up with so much lust. He looked it up and down, and then thought about the fun they already had and the large amount yet to come. "I suppose I'll keep on eating." He wouldn't consider letting someone else have his boyfriend's body. He couldn't look into Kiba's eyes, since his own eyes were still locked on his body. "But I think you owe me for today, so I can completely forgive you…" He licked his lips.

Kiba stood up. _Great, now he thinks he can be top for a night so he can forgive me for something I didn't even do. I guess that teaches me that I'm too hot for my own good. _He shut his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and saw Kankuro standing too, still ogling him. He felt an imaginary hand groping all over him like the night before. He wanted to get out of that feeling.

"Let's **eat**." He poked Kankuro's stomach, sticking his tongue out at him.

Kankuro saw Kiba smiling dumbly, sticking his tongue out at him and shutting his eyes. He exploited the opportunity and enveloped the exposed tongue in his mouth. He knew that his advance wouldn't be refused. He pulled Kiba in and pushed their crotches together, using as much friction as he could to get his host interested.

The dog ninja tried to pull away, but the majority of his mind wanted to stay. _Damn it, Kiba, now is not the time! And yet… you have all day…_ Kiba was fighting himself in his mind while Kankuro forced him to lie down. He laid his boyfriend down on the floor and started to kiss his neck.

They both felt ready for it, completely hard, and both ready to fight for the right to be seme.

Kiba knew he was at a disadvantage with his boyfriend laying on him; he was too heavy to push off and then quickly fuck him.

Kankuro stopped making out with Kiba's neck and stared into dog-like pupils that were staring back. Both of them stared with dirty intentions…Waiting for the perfect moment.

"BARK!" Akamaru barked through the slightly opened door. "Grr!" He wasn't going to allow such a thing to happen.

Kankuro felt underneath his stomach that Kiba was losing his erection. _FUCKING MUTT!_ He wanted to scream out loud, but could only manage to do so in his head. He was so close to dominating his boyfriend.

"But…" Kiba looked at his dog, trying to make an excuse.

"Woof!"Akamaru refused to listen, and got a little closer.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba seemed irritated. He decided to fill his boyfriend in. "He said that I'm ruining my honor by sleeping with you." He rolled his eyes. _I guess they'll never get along. _He lay there, waiting for Kankuro to get off and move towards the dog and probably start yelling.

Not to his surprise, the puppet master did exactly that. The host himself got up and silently got up and lay on his side on his bed. He watched the two argue. Only he was able to completely understand both sides literally. He knew Akamaru didn't know most word that was spewing out of his boyfriend's mouth, and Kankuro had no idea what the dog was even saying. He was stuck between the two. He finally made a loud sigh, an apparently effective way to stop the fight as both of them turned and looked at him.

"Can't you two agree on **anything**?" He rhetorically asked the question, putting his shirt on and then helping his boyfriend into his while the puppet master was still arguing. "So, now, it's lunchtime, ok?" He didn't wait for an answer, and, instead, pulled them by their ears towards the kitchen. An old type of discipline that made the point clear enough.

He dragged them to the kitchen, ignoring Kankuro's cusses of pain and Akamaru's whimpers.

"Look, I'm sorry I have to treat you both like babies, but then again, I think you both should be sorrier." He crossed his arms.

"C'mon, don't be so harsh, Kiba," Hana came from behind and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I understand their feelings."

"Huh?" Kiba let go of the two and turned around. The other two did the same, interested in what she had to say.

"Well," Hana smiled, "Akamaru's been your best friend since he can remember, and Kankuro is your boyfriend…" She tried to spoon-feed the quarreling two's thoughts into Kiba. "So… Akamaru doesn't want to lose his best friend to this new guy, and Kankuro…" She looked at him, "he just has the hots for you!" She chuckled at her own humor.

The puppet master looked away and hid his slight blush. He wasn't aware that his lust was obvious to other people, let alone his boyfriend's **sister.**

"Oh, I'm just kidding Kankuro!" She patted his head, thinking he was offended. "I hear you're the big man tonight…"

Kiba looked surprised at his boyfriend, who was giving him a smug look. _How did she know he was going to wind up on top? _"H-h-huh?" Kiba was shaken completely by her knowledge.

"I meant about dinner," Hana smiled wider, "but by the looks on your faces, I'm sure it also means about tonight too."

"Uh y-y-yeah, he's buying dinner." Kiba blushed.

She bowed to him. "Thank you very much!" She passed by the guest on her way out. "Don't go too rough on him, k?" She whispered into his ear and left, giggling.

"What'd she say?" Kiba looked at his seemingly shocked boyfriend.

"N-nothing…important." He was blushing a little darker; it was probably as dark of a blush he'd ever had and ever would have. He just didn't have a lot of shame or embarrassment in him.

"Right…" The host knew he missed out on something, but also knew he'd never find out. "So lunch, yeah."

"What's it gonna be?" He was open to anything, still thinking about Hana's request. _I wonder what would happen if I decided to be extra rough on him? _He thought and thought, missing out on Kiba's response.

The older teenager thought about the coming night while the other one was busy boiling water, adding spices and noodles. Kankuro remained pretty static, left in his daydreaming while Kiba was all over the place.

"Ready? Hello? Earth to Kankuro!" Kiba snapped a hand at the inattentive ninja.

"Uh, yeah!" The puppet master was thrilled about later.

They all sat down on the same side. Kiba looked over to see Kankuro eating without seeing what he was doing, just looking off into space. _Pervert…_ He was impatient, so he decided to talk to Akamaru and ignore anything his boyfriend did, completely pleasing the dog.

The older teenager eventually snapped out of his daze again, and looked back to the Inuzuka. His alertness wasn't even acknowledged. "Hey!" He turned Kiba by the shoulder.

"What?" The dog-ninja sounded annoyed.

Kankuro didn't have anything to say, but he didn't want to anger his boyfriend. "I love you." He kissed the irritated teenager.

"Bark!" Akamaru left so he didn't have to watch the two make out. He was also tired from Tsume waking him up early that morning.

Kiba's irritation disappeared as he returned the kiss. He pushed the bowls away from their area and pushed Kankuro onto the table. He got on top and did his own exploration of Kankuro's body.

He lifted the puppet master's shirt up and kissed his chest. There was plenty of muscle, despite the Suna native's complaint earlier, and he was much stronger than he looked at first glance. Kiba lowered his kisses, starting to get lower and lower on Kankuro's body, starting to force his hands under themselves, and touching the older teenager's ass.

Kankuro knew Kiba's plan, or at least where this was going. "Hey, you're supposed to be the uke!" He managed to pull out Kiba's hands, and hold them out to the sides.

"Listen, Kankuro," Kiba kissed his neck, "I shouldn't be punished for things I didn't do. And on top of that, I've got just the hardest cock, and it seems to be pointing at you to be the one to ease it back to being its regular self again. "He opened his mouth more, tasting Kankuro's neck. "You can't honestly expect me to let you have me that easily, got it?" He set his teeth on the older teenager's throat, without using force, just to signify his dominance.

The puppet master's mind was being altered by the second. He loved the way Kiba could be so unpredictably forceful, yet he didn't like the idea of being permanent uke. _No, I won't have it. He'll have to do this every time, and then I'll figure out how to counter it quickly. _He put his hand\ on Kiba's head, grabbing a chunk of hair in his fist. He used his other hand to lower his shorts. Before any reaction could occur, Kankuro put his second hand on Kiba's head and used his strength to push him down to his erection, pushing his mouth into it.

Kiba begrudgingly licked the cock, admitting defeat. He couldn't do anything; at least, he couldn't do anything that wouldn't result in an all-out brawl. He looked up and watched Kankuro enjoy it.

The puppet master involuntarily shut his eyes and smiled, until he felt his grip being lost. The next thing he knew, Kiba was about to mount him with nothing more than spit for lube. He felt Kiba enter his body.

"What did I tell you? When I get hard, Kankuro, I get what I want," He started thrusting. "Got it?" He waited for a reaction, but nothing showed in Kankuro's surprised face. "Ya scared?" He didn't wait, feeling it'd be silly to expect a reaction anyways. "Good, cuz you're not going to make any noise. We gotta pretend that this doesn't feel so fucking good or else my family'll hear it and ruin it and me as well." He bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning.

Kankuro opened his mouth to yell. If he wasn't going to be seme when it was his turn, he didn't want Kiba to be. _It's my turn!_

Kiba's hand quickly covered the older teenager's mouth. "Ah, ah, ah." He used his other hand to shake his index finger at the protesting ninja, and returned it back to holding him in place.

Kankuro watched Kiba enjoy the great time he must have been having, seeing the wide grin on his face. He wasn't completely against doing it, he just didn't like the false hopes he was assured off. He watched Kiba raise his eyebrows, he was obviously trying to keep himself quiet, and then he felt Kiba release in him. _My first quickie…wasn't exactly as great as I had hoped._ Kankuro's disappointment grew. He started to scheme on how to return the favor so he would feel better about it. _Kiba's definitely going to regret making me the uke._

Kiba put his clothes back on, and Kankuro did so as well. Kiba grabbed the dishes on the table and started to clean them, watching Kankuro watch him silently.

"What's wrong, doll boy? Or should I call you Dolly?" Kiba smugly grinned.

_Go eat shit._ Kankuro shook his head. "How about seme, top, or daddy?" He patted his crotch, "you're going to wish you never did me like that."

"Why? What did I do wrong?" The host put away the last dish and sat back down at the table.

"You…you…put be on the bottom." He didn't have a point other than simply not liking being on the bottom.

"It's tough love, sugar. You can't always be on top. Neither of us will always now when the other'll be so horny that the location won't matter." He blushed a little, thinking about later.

"Like the restaurant tonight?" Kankuro was certain he was picking up on Kiba's hint.

The host got a darker red.

"Uh huh, let's go back to your room, hotness." He pulled Kiba by his hand. They got up to Kiba's room, and Kankuro locked the door.

"Why are we here?" Kiba asked, unsure if Kankuro was about to make his move.

"Well, obviously you have some fantasies about tonight that I would be more than happy to listen to."

The next couple of hours passed by, but neither ninja noticed, as they spent the time describing their ideas of what they'd like to try, and even where they would do it. It could be easily simplified that there were nearly no boundaries for the two. They made out several times while hearing each other talk about it, only making the ideas seem better.

A knock came at the door.

"You lovebirds ready?" Hana called at the door.

"Wow, time flies when you're horny as hell. Kiba and Kankuro both had massive erections. They would have fucked, but just outside the door, footsteps were constantly heard.

"One second," Kankuro called out casually. _Once we aren't so obviously hard._ He felt more comfortable around Hana.

They got up and looked at each other, knowing some of each other's kinky ideas.

Kiba left his room first, Kankuro and Hana behind him. Hana filled them in that she told Akamaru and the dogs that they'd treat them after they came back.

"Don't tell me you were being the big man just then, were you?" Hana whispered in a completely serious tone to the guest.

"No, why?" Kankuro wasn't sure why she would be so serious about it.

"Well, wouldn't you think that it's a bit soon and desperate to be doing my brother? I mean, it's only been a few hours?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, we've kept it clean." He assured her. _Riiight, we were 'clean.'_

They made it to the front of the house where Tsume was waiting. Neither male thought of it, but the female Inuzukas were dressed nicely; Tsume wore a dark gray Kimono and a yellow obi, shocking Kiba.

_Since when did she have that? _Kiba never could have imagined such a thing happening.

Hana was in a pink skirt that was about knee-length and a white tank top. She looked around. _I knew this would happen…_ "Mom, I think you're overdressed. You two, way underdressed." She waved away the couple, while the mother took the hint.

Hana sat there for ten minutes, and Tsume came back down in a floral shirt with black pants. The two males came down shortly after, Kiba in a crimson long-sleeve shirt and khaki pants, and Kankuro wore his normal ninja apparel, except he took off his face paint and hood. Both females looked at each other, thinking he looked much better without the purple.

"Good, we're all spiffy. Let's go," Hana opened the door and followed everyone out of their home. "We'll be back soon!" She called to the canines in the house.

A series of barks came out of the house, a casual goodbye. Most of the dogs seemed to notice the change occurring to the youngest Inuzuka, and understood what it meant for them; concerned and confused owners.

The group walked down streets making small conversation; they saved what they really wanted to say for the restaurant. After a short trip, they made it to their destination: an upper-class restaurant.

Kankuro did have plenty of money, being brother of the Hokage and a powerful ninja had benefits, but he didn't really want to spend it all, especially in one night. _Just remember how easy he'll be later, Kankuro._ The puppet master reassured himself that it was for a good cause; Kiba's ass.

They were all seated and the Inuzuka's were waiting to order, and it was making them all restless, even Hana.

"Don't worry, it's going to be great." Kankuro smiled at his company. Under the table, however, Kankuro's hand was busy on Kiba's outer thigh.

The male Inuzuka was confident that he was just getting a nice massage from his boyfriend, just one that wasn't supposed to be seen.

The puppet master moved his seat closer to his boyfriend, going unnoticed by the females busy talking about the food they were waiting for. Now, in full range of Kiba's legs without being obvious, Kankuro went to work. His hand started to creep into Kiba's inner thigh.

Kiba felt the fingers leave his leg and then noticed the fingertips move slowly towards his crotch. He was getting hard and then he felt a bare hand enter his underwear. He looked at his boyfriend, who was keeping a straight face, then at his crotch, and then back at his boyfriend. He gave a warning look.

Kankuro was getting a kick out of watching Kiba squirm in his seat. "So," He had to embarrass him, it just seemed to be the funniest thing to do, "Kiba, what're you thinking about?" He started to stroke Kiba's cock, still unnoticed.

Both of his family members looked at the youngest one, still shifting in his seat from his uncomfortable 'massage,' trying to get Kankuro's hand out, only making it feel better and made his boyfriend laugh. His hands were on the table, so it'd be obvious if he took a hand down below the table to take care of the issue. "N-n-nothing much, just wanna…eat." He felt a bead of sweat start down his forehead.

"Kiba, isn't it a little cold to be sweating?" He mother cocked an eyebrow.

The question was perfect to the Suna-native, still getting a kick out of the whole scene.

"Ah, well, um," the boy in question was dying for a distraction. "Hey! Look at that food!" He pointed to a waitress bringing food to them. The two women looked while Kiba yanked Kankuro's hand out and glared at him in disgust. He shook his head while the food was started to be placed on their table.

It was white miso soup to start, served with pickled plums. The four started on their first course.

"Oh, so you ordered ahead of time?" Hana looked across the table at Kankuro.

"Yup. Like I said, it's going to be great." He smiled.

Kiba finished his food quickly and stood up, hiding his lingering erection. "I have to go to the bathroom, and I think you should too, Kankuro. Your hands are filthy from…this morning, remember?" Kiba turned to his family. "Kankuro was out having a good ol' time with Akamaru. They're both dogs, so it's not hard to believe." He left the table, Kankuro smiling and following obediently.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Kiba yelled at his boyfriend after getting into the restroom.

"Well, you **did** say you'd be willing to do it in public…" Kankuro ignored his boyfriend's piss-off look and started to smooch him, and move him towards a stall.

Kiba pushed the puppet master away after almost being put in a small stall together. "You are so lucky there's nobody in here or else this would have been a stupid scene you had to make! And second, I'm not going to get it on with my mom and sister right there!"

"This again? I thought we were over this!" Kankuro crossed his arms and then threw them up in frustration.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kiba glared into the puppet master's eyes. "Since when is an open relationship the same as fucking in front of my parents? They're not similar at all!"

"Kiba, if you loved me, you'd have sex with me, anytime, anywhere." Kankuro felt so horny. What he really wanted almost happened, but as soon as he saw his boyfriend walk out, he knew he wouldn't be able to bone him in the bathroom. He slowly went back to the table, disappointed.

The two looked at each other's eyes; Kiba's with disgust, and Kankuro's with yearning. The two women stared with curiosity and then looked at each other. Tsume cocked an eyebrow and Hana simply shrugged.

Finally, their meal arrived. All of the Inuzukas watched the food be placed in the center of the table. Kankuro watched his boyfriend's upset look melt away.

_Perfect!_ Kankuro thought about his chances later.

"Wow, Kankuro, it's amazing!" Kiba gawked at the food in front of him.

Sushi was placed in a castle-shape in the middle of a dish, surrounded by a 'mote' of more miso soup with pickled ginger placed around the dish as foliage. There was soy sauce in a pond-like shape in the side of the dish as well.

"Only the best for my host and hostesses." Kankuro pretended to really care about the females.

They all ate slowly, taking in the quality of the spices in the food. Nobody remembered what they had to say to each other.

Kankuro and Kiba both felt awkward, since the two other Inuzukas continually talked quietly to each other and looked at the two across the table from them.

"Ooook," Kiba phased his voice in their personal conversation. "What are you two talking about?"

"Kiba, we both agree that Kankuro looks so much better without the makeup." Hana inspected his face.

The statement evoked a smile out of the puppet master.

"Why do you put it on?" Tsume bluntly asked.

"I look more threatening," Kankuro tried to explain, "and also my face is more hidden. It's harder to spot me, y'know?"

"Aww!" Kiba mocked his boyfriend. "And you wanted to look pretty for us?"

"**You**, to be more specific." Kankuro grabbed the hand that Kiba wasn't using to eat. He put his fingers in between his boyfriend's, intertwining their hands under the table.

"Aww." Hana teased her brother. He made a half-scowl, feeling a bit offended before shrugging it off as her just having fun. _If she is completely ok with this, then I suppose I can handle a little mockery._

Kiba leaned towards Kankuro and whispered in his ear, "you are such a big uke!"

Tsume thought Kiba was too close to his boyfriend's head to be talking. _Is…is he licking his ear?!_ "Kiba, as both your mother and someone who is still getting used to this…" she had no euphemism for it, "thing, could you please hold back on the PDA, at least for now?" She used her most sincere, yet soft tone.

Kiba was confused. "Umm, sure." He continued to eat while feeling a squeeze from his boyfriend. He looked over to see the puppet master eat a piece of sushi suggestively. He blushed at the sight and looked to the other side of the table to see if anyone else saw it.

Apparently nobody did, as they were finishing their food without looking up.

Kankuro got up to pay their bill.

The Inuzukas got up and started to head back home, Kankuro close behind. The entire way back was full of the host family thanking Kankuro. Kiba held his hand, without a word of protest from Tsume.

They finally made it back, and all of the dogs came rushing to the door. Akamaru knocked Kiba down to the ground and licked his face, ignoring Kankuro's jealous glare. Kuromaru was greeted by a kneeling Tsume. She embraced him, looking unnaturally happy. Hana was surrounded by many dogs, all waiting for her attention.

Kankuro's eyes shifted from person to person, feeling awkward and out of place as he saw the reunion between dog and master. _You'd think they left them for a year._ "I'll be upstairs, Kiba." Kankuro went to their room without waiting for a response. _Nobody's ever been that loving in my life._ He felt different, but he didn't know how. All he knew is that it was depressing. _One day, when I come back from a mission, Kiba better be that excited to see me again._ He lie in the bed, thinking about the future. "Ugh…" he didn't want to think of something so complicated.

"Hey." Kiba walked in and locked the door, a good sign for Kankuro. The host lay on his stomach on top of Kankuro. "Thanks again for making my family so happy. I love you."

"Mmm. I love you too." He hugged Kiba and put his hands on the younger teenager's ass.

Kiba kissed Kankuro, but lost his position once his boyfriend flipped him over, still kissing him.

"About that quickie earlier…" Kankuro said between breathes in the kiss. "You owe me…"

"Like hell I do!" Kiba tried to push him off, but the puppet master was too heavy.

"I **paid** for your fancy, expensive food." Kankuro stroked Kiba's cheek with his thumb.

"Well…it was good food." Kiba stopped struggling, feeling as though he owed Kankuro the favor. Kankuro started to undress himself. "But, I mean," He interrupted Kankuro, who was now starting to take of the Inuzuka's clothes, "you did it for love, right?"

"Huh?" Kankuro hardly heard anything, being too focused on his prize. _Jackpot!_ He stared at Kiba's naked body; every muscle still as toned and sexy as he remembered. He didn't know why he even thought about that. _It's not like I haven't seen him naked for a long time._

"All of that food you bought…" Kiba looked at a corner in the ceiling. "You treated us all to dinner because you wanted to make a good impression on not just for this…right?"

_So we ARE going to do it! YES! _"Yeah…I LOVE you, Kiba." He smiled and caressed Kiba, feeling every muscle and curve of Kiba's body. _It's all mine!_

"I don't know…" Kiba started to push Kankuro's advancing hands away.

"What about what you told me? That 'all dogs repay their favors?' This isn't too much of a favor, is it, Kiba?" Kankuro had a nagging tone in his voice. "I thought I was fun for you…"

"You are! But…" Kiba's hands went to his sides, as he was at a loss for words, also losing his will to defend his body, letting Kankuro do whatever he wanted to do to him.

"But what?" Kankuro grabbed Kiba's wrists and pinned them against the bed. He looked Kiba in the eyes, demanding a response.

"But…but…" He thought about what he was even trying to say, "but not when it's forced!"

"Oh, Kiba," Kankuro made out with the Inuzuka, still holding him down as if he was going to try to fight back or run. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

Kiba blushed at his weakness onset by his boyfriend's direct horniness. He watched Kankuro make out with his body. He was anticipating the moment that the puppet master would stop toying with him and just get it over with.

The older teenager flipped him over and smelled his hair, and continued to kiss and rub all over Kiba's body. "We ought to have candles…" He thought about how much better it could have been.

"Kankuro…" Kiba felt readier than ever. "Just…shut up and fuck me…right now."

Kankuro pulled out the lube from under the bed. "Look what I got back!" He put some in his boyfriend. "Better yet, feel it!" He put some lube on himself and then pulled Kiba's waist up to get him into the doggy-style position.

Kiba waited for a bad joke about it, but was surprised at the intimacy. Kankuro wasn't going wild. He was being careful, kissing and massaging him the whole time, all the while going slowly but surely, Kiba could vouch for that. He loved how it felt, and he started to masturbate while feeling his boyfriend at work.

Kankuro started to pick up pace; he knew it would be a busy night. He started to orgasm, and he started to really pound himself into Kiba only to hear the Inuzuka crying out his own noises of love, covering up the puppet master's grunts. He set Kiba down gently after releasing inside of him. He spooned the younger teenager.

They stayed silent. Kiba was trying not to ruin the moment while Kankuro just didn't want to give away his plot.

"That was the first time I've ever not regretted having you on top." Kiba embraced Kankuro's hands that were placed on his torso. He decided to finally break the silence after ten minutes.

"Yeah? How about another go?" Kankuro got more lube in Kiba before an answer could be said.

Kiba didn't really want to give up the chance to fuck Kankuro, but he was already penetrated before he could fight it. He couldn't even say no, as he was turned so he was face-first into the bed. He lay there, helpless, as he felt Kankuro have all the fun that the younger teenager meant to have.

Kankuro felt sweat starting to bead on his head and chest. He licked his lips and then bit down on his lower lip in deep concentration.

The Inuzuka neither tenderness nor love this time around. Kankuro wasn't even touching him and more than keeping him in position. Each thrust seemed to be more aggressive and less caring.

"Ah!" Kankuro started to orgasm again. He pulled out and let himself go all over Kiba's back.

The host stood up and scowled at his boyfriend.

"What'd I do, sugar?" Kankuro tilted his head, confused.

"Where was the love you showed me like, 20 minutes ago?" The host crossed his arms and turned away from the bed.

Kankuro stood up and hugged his boyfriend from behind. "I love you, Kiba."

"Show me," Kiba grumbled.

"Again with the showing you! You told me that in Suna. What do you want from me?!" Frustration built up in Kankuro.

"You don't have to bend over backwards, like you would anyways." Kiba muttered out loud, more to himself. "Have you ever considered my feelings when you're inside of me? I like closeness in sex."

_Hypocrite! Liar! You fucked me after tripping me on the floor!_ "You know what? How about I try again?" The host pushed violently Kiba's hands onto the bed and pinned them firmly. Kiba was face-first on the bed again, but his legs were still standing.

He had no time to protest; Kankuro started immediately again.

The new position drove Kankuro wild, loving the way he had to thrust differently than usual to make this position work. "No need to try to move back onto the bed, Kiba, this feels AMAZING!" Kankuro had no way to stop himself if he wanted to. _I will definitely have to do this again!_ He kept thrusting, aware that this time might be quicker because of its more sensual feel.

Kiba was hurting. Not as bad as last time when he bled, but still uncomfortable. He was unsure of himself. _Should I try to make this fun and finish myself off? Or should I not so it doesn't encourage him to do something this stupid again? _He thought hard as his ass was being pounded harder. He heard Kankuro's breath getting extremely labored. He felt like he had made a horrible mistake. _What was I thinking, coming up here and locking the door? I was __**asking**__ for this._

All of a sudden, Kankuro body started to violently push into Kiba, as the older teenager started gasping in pleasure. The seme squeezed Kiba's wrists, keeping them pinned. He cried out, delighted, "Kiba!"

He pulled out after finishing inside the boy again. He looked at his boyfriend. His smile faded as Kiba turned to face away.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Kankuro put a hand on Kiba's shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze.

The Inuzuka shook off his hand and put on a robe and left the room.

The puppet master thought about following Kiba until the door was firmly shut in his face. He felt like he did something wrong, but he didn't know what. _To follow, or not, that is the question. If I do, I might be able to make him feel better. Then again, he might get pissed that I followed him anyways._ He lie on the bed and put his hands behind his head. _Oh Kiba, you are too hard to predict._

Kiba went and took a shower and got into the bath afterwards. He sprawled out, soaking in the water and letting the problems ease away. Of course, he wasn't going to forgive Kankuro, but he felt better about things. He felt tired and aggravated. _I'm just going to make him clean himself up and lock him out…_ He smiled and got out, leaving the water for his boyfriend.

He dried himself off and started to walk to his bedroom. Something was keeping him from walking normally, something painful. Then it struck him; Kankuro's good times were taking a toll on him.

He limped all the way back to his room undetected. He saw Kankuro sitting with his arms crossed on his bed.

"Are you alright? I was worried about you!" Kankuro got up, moving closer to hug Kiba.

The Inuzuka moved out of the way. "Take a shower."

"Fine, whatever makes you happy, whiney, little boy." Kankuro hurried to the bath so he could hurry back.

When he got in, he wondered where Kiba's family and the dogs were. He didn't really **want** to know, but he thought it was strange that nobody bugged them. He felt like he had washed up well enough, and got out, drying himself off with his clothes he took with him; what was the point in dry clothes? He was just going to sleep naked anyways.

He went back to Kiba's room with nothing more than a shirt tied around his waist, and tried the door: locked.

Kiba hear the door wiggling and a few knocks at the door. On the inside, Kiba felt extremely sad to hear his boyfriend pathetically trying to go in his room. On the other hand, he couldn't really walk anyway, so he deserved it. He scratched Akamaru behind the ears. "We'll make it without him tonight, no doubt about it." He whispered trying to make his boyfriend think he was asleep. He would have the upper hand if he was assumed to be asleep.

The white dog's nose nudged Kiba's hand.

"G'night to you too," Kiba mumbled as he dozed off, apathetic about his boyfriend because of his boyfriend.

I'll do my best to hurry up the process of getting the next one out! Thanks again for waiting!


	13. Chapter 13

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Thirteen: Party Central

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic. I like how I lied, and said I'd be quicker at putting this one up! Oh well, what good are breaks if they're not really breaks? Anyways…. Next one SHOULD be faster!

Hurray! Here I go:

Kiba woke up first, and moved, waking up his best friend. He put on some shorts he commonly wore to training, nothing special; just brown shorts and a black shirt.

He opened the door and started to head out with Akamaru. Right after taking his first step, Kiba tripped over something on the ground: Kankuro.

The puppet master grumbled to consciousness, getting up.

Kiba watched him silently, waiting for a reaction. If his boyfriend was going to yell at him, he had a sore ass to yell back about.

Kankuro pulled Kiba back into his room gently and shut the door, Akamaru just barely getting in.

"I think you **accidently** locked me out last night." Kankuro emphasized the word to try to stop them from getting into a very serious argument.

"And I'm sure you **accidentally** ignored me trying to get you off of me last night!" Kiba laughed at Kankuro's horrible attempt to get him to apologize.

"You could have said something!" The Suna-native felt like he was going to have a rough day, and he just woke up.

"I tried to and I tried to get you off me but every time I tried you were and top of me and I had my face buried in the bed." Kiba was getting riled up by recalling the night before. _Maybe another bath would make me less pissed off._

Kankuro put on his clothes for the day, which was basically the same ninja clothes he wore every day. "Look, hotness, I'm sorry. I made a mistake, and you couldn't let me know anything. I'm sorry, alright?" Kankuro wanted it over quickly, like a Band-Aid, instead of a long argument about it.

Kiba was taken aback by the apology. _Something's fishy…_ "You owe me big time then. Promise me, k?" Kiba smiled. _I might as well get something out of it!_

"Fine, whatever." Kankuro brushed past Kiba and went to sit on the bed. "What's going on today?" He watched Kiba go through the day in his head, using fingers to count out what he had to do. He laughed at the sight; Kiba looked like he was five and learning how to count.

"First, a walk with Akamaru. We usually go earlier, but we both slept in today." He smiled at Akamaru, who was wagging his tail. "Then there's training. And then, a party, just for us…"

"What party? Who made it?" _Shikamaru???_ Kankuro was wondering if there were ulterior motives to the 'party' that were going to surprise them.

"My entire class. Y'know, you met 'em at the Chunnin exams…" Kiba remembered his first one, not too happily, but it did bring on some nostalgia.

"Yeah," Kankuro laid out on the bed. "I'm supposed to remember that **how**?" He enjoyed the bed's softness, and then thought out the night before. _We've only done it a few times…This bed is going to be filthy very soon._

"There's Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru," he watched his boyfriend shudder at the name. _You're telling me…_ "Choji, Hinata, and," he cringed, "Shino. He isn't so bad all the time, but I swear sometimes he's out to get me, or just piss me off really badly."

They went into the kitchen for breakfast. Hana was too busy with the animals while Tsume was nowhere to be found to acknowledge the two.

The couple found some cereal to eat, and got to the table.

"Kankuro, I have a question for you…" Kiba stopped eating and sat up, looking at his boyfriend directly in the eyes.

"Um, what is it?" Kankuro mimicked the other.

"Well, I mean," Kiba looked away, trying to put the words together. "How…how did you know how to be so passionate? I mean, given your background, I never thought you'd know. It was one of the reasons I tried to forget about you after the first time we really met." He looked back to his lover. "What I guess I'm trying to say is: who was your first kiss, and how far did you go with them."

"First off, I've never had a love before you, and now I'm 100 percent sure I won't find someone after you, because we'll never end." Kankuro tilted his head, "What do you mean, 'given my background?'"

"Well, you told me of your brutal past, but, brutality never teaches you how to be as great as you were last night." Kiba realized that came out wrong. "I mean, the first time of the three times, it was just the best."

"Mmm, I guess I just guessed really well up to now." Kankuro couldn't actually say he practiced with a puppet.

"If you don't want to tell me, then fine, let his name go unknown, but my god, Kankuro! Why won't you tell me?" Kiba was dying to know.

"Look, I can only show you, I guess, if you're going to throw a fit if I don't tell the truth." Kankuro really didn't want to. He got up and dragged his feet to his things in Kiba's room, with his host eagerly following. He took out a scroll and summoned that looked like it had been made to look like Kiba.

"There, ya happy?" Kankuro pulled out another scroll, ashamed.

"Wow, Kankuro, I'm not sure if I'm flattered or creeped out." Kiba watched another summoning.

The new-comer looked like Kankuro.

"Wanna see a show?" Kankuro smiled and didn't wait for a response. He used his justsu to animate the puppets.

Kiba's face was mixed up from watching Kankuro's 'show.' _Ooook, how pretty_ Kiba was scared by the vulgar animation of the puppets. He watched the puppet that looked like him taking it hard from the one that looked like Kankuro.

"Fun show, isn't it?" Kankuro grinned at Kiba's face.

The face that seemed to be so amusing was priceless for the puppet master. It had a discomforted, wrinkled nose, half of a grin in amusement, parting his mouth to one side, a raised eyebrow in confusion, and eyes full of wonder and lust, but also concern was able to be found in them.

_I'm not dating a freak… I'm NOT dating a freak!_ Kiba tried to assure himself. "That's…fun. Anyways, I've gotta go on that walk now and then train. Wanna come with us?" Kiba **had** to get out of there.

"Nah, I'll unpack my stuff and clean up this mess or something." Kankuro cut of the strings and made the summonings vanish. "By the way, make sure you **ask** your sensei if I can join your group for training or anything else. Don't make me be 'that' guy." Kankuro kissed Kiba tenderly on the lips. "Goodbye, now."

"Cya," Kiba and Akamaru left.

Several hours had passed and it was the middle of the afternoon.

Kiba and Akamaru came home. Kankuro greeted him with a make-out session. Kankuro didn't seem to care about how sweaty Kiba was.

"Kankuro," the Inuzuka said between kisses. "I gotta bathe for the party." He dragged the puppet master to the bathroom, maintaining their tongue contact.

Hana was about to greet her brother, but heard and saw the two kissing. She went back to her vet room., she still had some dogs to treat.

Akamaru followed the two, to make sure that they were only going to kiss. He didn't want to see his best friend get fucked again by the intruder. He watched Kankuro take off his owner's clothes, and then his own.

"Sorry, Kankuro, you can't join me." Kiba broke the kiss finally.

"What? Why not?" Kankuro failed to notice that both of them were outrageously hard.

"You know it's really hard for us to do anything naked without fucking." He put a finger over his boyfriend's lips to prevent any protest. "And despite how much fun it sounds for us to do that, we've gotta get to the party soon. It's supposed to last for a while, but we still shouldn't be late." He started to use the shower to spray himself off.

Kankuro wrenched the sprayer from Kiba, getting Akamaru wet in the process, and sprayed himself. "We've already had a quickie, Kiba, how about it?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow, his arousal almost tangible.

"No, now's not the time!" Kiba's voiced raised.

"You're no fun…" Kankuro sprayed Kiba's face with the shower head. "Maybe now you are!" he laughed.

Kiba jerked the shower head away. "How did you become a jonin?" He finished washing himself.

"Because I could get inside you before you even knew what happened," Kankuro's dirtiest voice accompanied his hands that massaged his boyfriend's ass.

Kiba winced in pain as fingers made their way into his ass. "Agh! Damn it, Kankuro! That still hurts from **you** last night! Can't you leave that alone for once?!"

"Boo hoo," Kankuro pretended to cry.

"That's not funny!" Kiba moved into the bath. "It was ridiculous training with the pain today."

Kankuro climbed in on top of Kiba, sitting on his lap. He grabbed Kiba's hips and held them down while he rubbed his ass on his boyfriend's cock, ignoring the dog's barking. He felt Kiba getting harder, and started to speed up, his pace making Kiba's lower jaw tremble with anticipation. Akamaru left; he didn't need to see what he couldn't stop from happening.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankuro's lower torso and penetrated him.

The puppet master stood up in pain. "At least I lubed you, Kiba." He dragged Kiba out of the tub. "At least use something slippery down there so I don't die!"

Kiba hurried to the medicine cabinet and grabbed petroleum jelly. He applied it to Kankuro's ass as well as himself.

Kankuro squirmed on Kiba's lap at the odd sensations the substance made the sex feel like.

"Does that squint mean you like it?" Kiba stopped for a second. He used the idle time to kiss his boyfriend's chest.

"Not really. Here," He pushed Kiba into a laying down position and he sat on Kiba. "I'll show you how I like it." He squatted as he rode Kiba.

The puppet master found the spot as he made Kiba hit his prostate perfectly.

The Inuzuka could only watch and wait for Kankuro to orgasm, doing his best to stop himself from finishing too early. The sensations were very strong, causing the dog-ninja to buck a few times involuntarily. Each time, Kankuro gave him a scolding glare and shook his head.

Kankuro's hands had to force Kiba's hips to stay motionless, so he could have his way. He was so close…

The host used his hands to feel Kankuro as he enjoyed the moment. He felt the definition in the Suna-native; the same toned physique that Kankuro claimed he didn't have. He watched, as the older teenager on top started to have trouble continuing.

"K-Kiba…help me finish," Kankuro gasped out his request.

Kiba put his hands to use. He grabbed his boyfriend under his ribs and helped keep him going up and down.

The puppet master's entire body was shaking. He let out a few grunts. _Al…most…_

Kiba felt his body tell him he was about to finish. He gripped Kankuro and thrusted wildly into him.

"Aaahh!" Kankuro gasped from his orgasm being sent over the edge by his boyfriend, who's mouth was open and he was breathing heavily. He slid off and watched Kiba and watched him explode all over himself. It went everywhere. Kankuro followed up, making a mess on the younger teenager even more.

They sat on the shower floor. Their faces a deep shade of red from the heat of it all. They began to use the shower head again.

"See what you made me do! You made me have to have you You're going to be so sorry later. If you bleed, I'm only going to go faster." Kiba rinsed their love off of his body.

Kankuro put his head in Kiba's lap, making sure that his head was out of the way of the water. "Go ahead, see what happens when you think you're going to just keep using my body."

Kiba looked down at his boyfriend. "What do you think you could do?" He beamed with self-confidence that he was able to stop anything after see what he had in his arsenal.

"You'll see," Kankuro smiled the same exact way in return.

Kiba didn't like the look. "Hey, get in the bath," Kiba commanded.

They sat in the tub again, with Kiba wrapped around Kankuro like a snake, soaking in water, and the moment.

A knock came at the bathroom door, scaring both ninjas out of their heavenly daze.

"Kiba?" Hana called in. "Naruto's here looking for you, and you too, Kankuro," she added. "Hurry up before he spazzes out in our house! You know how much mom likes messes."

The teenagers rushed out of the bath, drying off so they could get to the party.

_Oh boy_, Kiba rolled his eyes. _This is going to be so awkward and embarrassing!_

_Oh boy! _Kankuro grinned. _This is going to be great!_

Kiba looked over. "What are you smiling about?" The younger teenager scowled.

"The party! We'll have plenty of fun!" Kankuro made a bigger smile to his boyfriend to try to cheer him up.

"Ugh." Kiba dragged his feet to his room and got dressed, Kankuro a step ahead of him, and in the bathroom, applying his purple paint.

They made it downstairs, with the younger of the couple still dragging his feet as he moved, not even bothering to hide his feelings about the party.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto waved Kiba closer. "C'mon, hurry! We're gonna be really late!" He tugged at Kiba's hand to make him stop dragging his feet.

Kankuro took Naruto's hand off of Kiba's and replaced it with his own. "May I cut in?"

The nine-tails possessor seemed confused. "What was that for?"

"He's mine and only mine." Kankuro firmly replied, causing Kiba to roll his eyes.

_Does he think I'm trying to steal Kiba from him?_ Naruto went a little faster to end the awkwardness.

"Tah Dah!" Naruto took a corner and pointed into the near distance. There was a picnic setup, full of Kiba's former classmates.

The couple looked at each other and then approached it.

"Late much?" Tenten made a motion towards her wrist.

"Sorry," Kiba muttered, "**someone** had an agenda." He jerked his head to indicate his boyfriend.

"Hey, I just wanted to have some fun." Kankuro smirked.

Ino moved to the front of the group. "Oh my god, Kiba, you're out of the closet! Isn't that great?" She hugged him.

"I was never really in the closet." Kiba scoffed, crossing his arms. "I was always after a certain someone until this one took me away and then took my heart." He squeezed Kankuro's hand.

"So who's on top?" Ino grinned, wanting a dirty image. A few of the others covered their ears, figuring it would be better to never know.

"ME!" Both yelled quickly.

The entire group laughed at the couple that was scowling at each other. Kiba's hands withdrew from Kankuro's.

Many people tried to think of who was telling the truth while the two in question kept arguing and yelling at each other. Kiba seemed pretty capable of being either, while Kankuro seemed pretty hard to imagine as the uke.

"I vote Kiba as the uke," Shino spoke up. Both teenagers stopped yelling and turned. "After all, he's a bitch."

Everyone, except for the Inuzuka, died in laughter.

"I like it," Kankuro smiled at his boyfriend. "Kiba, you're my bitch."

"I don't think so," Kiba growled.

"Ok, ok," Sakura ended the argument by changing the subject. "Let's dig in!" She grabbed a sandwich half.

Everyone started to get some food. The couple of the party sat next to each other, but didn't look at each other at any point. Kiba fed Akamaru while feeding himself as well.

"So, how did you two…you know…meet?" Sakura sat close to the couple, trying to make them forgive each other.

"Well," Kiba started up, "I was minding my own business when all of a sudden, I was ambushed, and take to Suna by him and his sister." He got on his knees as he got absorbed into telling the story.

Kankuro's face was buried in his food. He was hoping that Kiba would glorify him, and not tell the truth. _Shut up! SHUT UP!_ Kankuro heard Kiba talk about getting tied up by him.

"Quiet!" He yelled at his boyfriend. "I was a good guy!" He looked around at the surprised ninjas. "My sister was a little…torn because of Shikamaru's rejection." He glared at the mentioned person, even though he just realized that if his sister hadn't been hurt and rejected, he may never have had the chance to be near Kiba. "So I played along until I got my chance." He looked around to make sure everyone was listening. "I showed Kiba all the love I could just to try to win him over and make him know how much I love him."

"And when he says that he means he raped me!" Kiba grinned, trying to get even for the incident with his family the night before.

Kankuro's eyes widened as he turned his head towards his boyfriend. _What the fuck was that for?_ "You liar!" He looked at the petrified audience. "We did it, but he liked it and just likes to pretend!" He smiled, grabbing a chunk of Kiba's hair.

"Ow!" Kiba wasn't fond of his hair's treatment, to say the least.

Kankuro came close to the Inuzuka's ear. "Tell them you liked it or I will be the most merciless guy in bed in all of history," He kissed his cheek, next to his ear.

"So yeah, we've done it," Kiba gulped and continued his story. "At first, I was scared, but then, I got really into it," he smiled and patted his boyfriend's lap.

The Suna-native made him and his lover face each other, and make out.

Most of the party turned their heads, not wanting to get a mental image. Ino was doing her best to imagine what the two would look like in bed.

Shikamaru glared at the two. _He's mine! He promised!_ Shikamaru sat completely motionless.

"What's wrong, Shiky?" Choji heard a light growl be emitted from his boyfriend.

"Nothing…" he patted the chubby ninja's back.

Kiba finished most of the story to bring everyone up to date.

Naruto smiled. "After hearing something so awkward, I thought it'd be best if we just kinda let loose, right? So let's dance!" He turned on a radio, and got up. His peers got up and followed their lead, and danced.

_Now's my chance to gain dominance!_ Kiba got up and pulled his boyfriend up. He got behind him and started to grind with him, enjoying the feel, and the beat of the music.

Kankuro felt like he was getting a picture of how his night would be going. _I'm going to be his total bitch, aren't I?_ He tried to fake that he was bad at being the grinder.

Kiba grabbed Kankuro's face from behind and pulled his ear in. "You better get to dancing right or It'll hurt more later!"

The puppet master straightened right up, and did what he was told.

Ino wanted to join in, watching the two have fun. _If there's anything I gotta do before I die, it's watch these two guys fuck each other cross eyed!_ She smiled at the thought.

The dancing lasted for quite a while. People started getting sweaty, particularly the new couple, but everyone else was also getting tired and bored.

"Well wasn't this fun?" Shikamaru looked around.

Ino looked at her teammate questioningly. _He's never his peppy, even when he's enjoying something…_

"I'm going to have a party in a few nights, probably here again. I'll let you all know about it. I need to go now though. Seeya," he vanished.

People got up to leave and congratulate the couple as they left.

The two helped Sakura clean up and headed home.

"That party of Shikamaru's… it's not happening. We're not going." Kankuro told his boyfriend.

"Look, I know it's his and all, but everyone else will still be there. We have to go for appearances." Kiba smiled at the thought of the party. "Imagine doing that again and-"

"NO! We're not going, and that's final!" The Suna-native ignored his boyfriend's disappointed look.

"Whatever you think…" Kiba and Akamaru quickened their pace.

They made it home, and it was getting late.

"I'll be in our room," Kankuro sounded agitated. Akamaru went with him; he was tired.

Kiba found his family. "We've already eaten, we're going to bed." He smiled and waved. "G'night!" He turned to go and was stopped by his mother.

"Kiba, we need to have a talk…" She turned her son around and seated him.

"What about?" Kiba was confused and worried. _Please don't tell us to break up!_

"It's about your…" Hana coughed uncomfortably, "sex life."

Kiba blushed, unsure of what to say. "What…about it?"

"Listen, Kiba," his mother focused her eyes right into his. "We think you may be doing it at too young an age, and too much."

"You're too young to be doing that sort of thing, Kiba," Hana put her hand on her younger brother's shoulder. "We don't want you getting hurt."

"What do you mean?" Kiba played innocent, as though he was never hurt.

"Kiba, we can hear you, we saw blood, we know you've gotten hurt by him," Tsume laughed, " don't even try to play dumb. We heard last night, this afternoon, always." She laughed more, "We're not even trying to listen for it. We can hear you almost anywhere in this house.

Kiba got up, insulted. "You two don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted at them. "We love each other, and if we want to fuck, we will!" He didn't know what else to say. His impulses were telling him what he should be saying.

Both females didn't look surprised. Tsume reached in her pocket.

_Is she going to hit me again?_ Kiba got ready to dive out of the way. He saw what she had: a box of condoms.

"Please, use these." She awkwardly gave them to Kiba as though he was never going to see her again. "I don't want any of his skanky diseases on you, ok? Who knows if he'll give you some illness next time you two decide to…fuck." She didn't like the idea of her youngest child already losing his virginity.

"Mom, he would've already gotten any diseases if Kank-" Hana put a finger up, showing her matt-of-fact way of talking.

"Shh. I just want to feel safe. " She turned to her daughter.

Kiba walked to his room, being told to cut down on sex. He felt too awkward.

He got into his room; Kankuro was waiting for him in the same place as the night before.

"Hey there," Kankuro patted his lap. "Come to Poppa." He rubbed his crotch, waiting.

"Kankuro…" Kiba started whining.

"Shh…shh…" Kankuro got up and went to his boyfriend. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." He gave Kiba a shoulder rub.

"No. We're not fucking tonight." Kiba pulled away. He felt his boyfriend get softer.

"What?!?" Kankuro grabbed Kiba again and shook him. "Why not?!"

"My family hears us, and they think we fuck way too much!" Kiba backed up, "plus they gave me these," he pulled the condoms out of his pocket and tossed them at the floor near the bed.

Kankuro stared at the box. "Why…would we…use those?"

"My mom warned me about getting diseases from you. She said it'd make her feel safe." Kiba took off his clothes, preparing for bed.

"That's more like it." Kankuro ignored the words coming from his boyfriends mouth, and took his clothes off.

"Kankuro, I'm going to sleep." Kiba rolled his eyes.

The puppet master got in the bed, touching Kiba's ass.

The Inuzuka got up. "NO, Kankuro, no. When I get back in there'll be none of that." He turned out the light and crawled back in. He went behind the older teenager, to avoid any other 'surprises.' He wrapped himself around him. "You're getting it so badly tomorrow, though, alright?"

"I bet…" Kankuro retorted, but heard a snore when he finally said anything.

Akamaru fell asleep at their feet. Kankuro soon did too, finally getting in quality sleep for the first time in Konoha, oddly, without even needing to get off at all.


	14. Chapter 14

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Fourteen: What Good's a Fight?

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic. I'm more than certain that this one is one of my fastest updates! Yeehaw!

Goodness! It's been so long since I've been able to upload! I hope you still remember what's happened! Anyways, I'm almost out for the summer, and then it's time to hopefully come close to finishing the story!

Anyways, Here I go:

The next morning, Kiba woke up first, like usual. He pulled away from Kankuro so he could get breakfast and take his usual early morning walk with Akamaru. He felt Kankuro's hand grab his waist, stopping him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kankuro pulled him back in and held him tightly.

"Let go…" Kiba wriggled free and got back up.

"Don't talk to me like that," Kankuro got out of bed and stood up.

"What do you mean?" Kiba cocked his head.

"So brusquely, like I don't matter or deserve to know. Treat me better." The puppet master frowned.

"I'm soooo sorry, master." Kiba didn't like his boyfriend's grumpiness. "Would you like some fries or maybe a blowjob with that?" Kiba raised his eyebrows with fake enthusiasm.

"What'd I just say?!" Kankuro stomped towards Kiba.

"Why don't **you** try to be nicer?" Kiba pushed the aggressor so hard that he almost fell flat on his ass.

"Kiba, what the fuck?" The older teenager appeared right in front of Kiba and grabbed his arm. He twisted it and held him from behind. "You're such a bitch."

Kiba growled and struggled in a quite a lot of pain. He couldn't break free without breaking an arm.

Akamaru woke up and saw Kankuro push the dog's best friend's face into a wall.

"Admit it, Kiba, you're my bitch."

"Shut up! Ah!" Kiba felt his arm get pulled further away from his body, getting twisted further. He fell backwards, exponentially increasing the pain. "A-Akamaru, help!"

The dog rushed towards the older teenager, making back away from his domineering position. Kiba sat on the bed, holding his arm and shoulder. He felt like it was almost broken.

"I thought you loved me, asshole!" Kiba stood up, infuriated by his abuse.

Kankuro's mind was caught up in the violence. He felt Akamaru bite his leg. He kept walking towards Kiba. He backhanded the Inuzuka so hard he fell off the bed.

"I've HAD it with you!" Kiba got up slowly, due to his arm. _Fuck! I can't fight like this! And would I really wanna kill him?_ He felt pain throb in his arm. _Hell yes!_ He tried to start a jutsu, do ANYTHING, but he couldn't. He put clothes on."Let's go, Akamaru!"

The dog and his owner went to the door, remaining facing their no-longer pleasant guest.

"We're going to do some thinking, Kankuro…" Kiba snarled. So angry, yet betrayed by the one he loved. "If I were you, I might consider packing your bags cuz I don't know if I can be ok with what you've done to me!" And with that, he slammed his door shut

"Akamaru, please be good and stay here to make sure that that idiot doesn't do anything more." He patted his best friend's head.

The dog barked in acknowledgement, and licked the slap mark on his face.

Kiba petted his companion for a few minutes and then ate a fast breakfast, leaving before he saw any of his human family. It wouldn't have mattered to him, though, he just wanted out.

He ran, ignoring everything. He was an emotional mess, and didn't know what to do. He didn't even stop for quite some distance from his house.

_Is it even going to last? What should I do?!? I need revenge, but how? _He saw Shikamaru talking to other proctors of the chunnin exams. _More like who should I do for revenge!_ Even though he was uncomfortable with it, he was completely certain it would be enough to get even.

He approached the group. "Shikamaru, can I talk to you in private?"

The scrawny ninja followed Kiba's steps.

"I don't know how to say this…" Kiba started. "I had problems this morning with Kankuro, and I was wondering if you'd still wanna sleep with me?" He raised his eyebrows and watched his listener's face light up immediately.

"Really? Come by my house anytime after 2." Shikamaru beamed his excitement to near palpable levels. _It's not even a bother, since he's coming to me!_

Kiba walked off. He wandered for most of the rest of the day. He felt forbidden from his own house so he could avoid his problem. Hinata found him and told him that there wasn't going to be any training that day. The reason why blurred right by Kiba's ears. He didn't hear much of anything more. He couldn't bear to hear it. He ran off before she could definitively know that something was wrong with him. He made it back into town, and saw it was 4:00.

He left the shopping area and made a b-line for Shikamaru's house. He was let in by the Nara mother. Kiba didn't know much her much, but he didn't care. She showed him to the room that he was going to get very acquainted with.

He opened the door, and saw candles waiting to be lit and a futon out with the blankets taken off of it. _How the fuck did she not care about any of this?!_ Kiba shook his head at her apathy, or whatever it was.

"Well hello!" Shikamaru was in his boxers on the wall near the door.

"Hi," Kiba shut the door.

"So you said you had problems with Kankuro?" Shikamaru approached his guest slowly.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't believe," Kiba voice became agitated again.

"Shh…" The Nara gently put a finger over Kiba's mouth "I'll make it all better. But first, I don't think you'll need these clothes." He helped the Inuzuka get his clothes off until they were both only in boxers.

_This is soooo awkward…_ Kiba scratched the back of his head. He felt himself get tugged towards the futon and sat down on it. His host pushed him down and got on top. The dog ninja looked up at the ceiling, then at his pony-tailed affair who was kissing him all over, and then back up. _What was I thinking? Is this what I really want?_ He only had a few seconds to decide; Shikamaru was almost up to his mouth. _It would teach him a lesson but…_ His thoughts were interrupted as Shikamaru invaded his mouth.

The scrawnier ninja took off Kiba's boxers, feeling like it was the right time, and threw them to the floor. "You made the right choice, Kiba." He rubbed Kiba's ass, enjoying Kiba's firmer ass, instead of Choji's.

Kiba felt like he needed more time. He reached for his host's head, wanting to kiss it to stall for more time.

Shikamaru, thinking it was an attack, dodged the hands coming after him and reached under the futon and grabbed handcuffs. He handcuffed Kiba to a table that was next to the futon. It was weighed down by various items that Shikamaru was simply too lazy to put away.

"We don't need any violence, Kiba. I'm not into that kind of sex." He resumed his position on his fidgeting guest.

"No!" Kiba fought against his handcuffs. "Kiss me!"

Shikamaru was starting to have enough of the slow proceedings. He wanted to get laid as soon as possible.

"Kiba," He reached by their feet and pulled out a lubricant, "shut up and let's fuck." He got to work making Kiba well-lubed. He flipped Kiba over, making the handcuffs' grip on the chained ninja stronger.

The dog ninja winced at the pain in his wrists. He was becoming more and more regretful. Then, Shikamaru entered him, and that was when he **knew** that he should never have tried to cheat for revenge. "NO!" He struggled against the other teenager, feeling each thrust get more and more aggressive and distant. He shook violently, trying to throw off his rapist.

"Shut up, will ya?" The Nara dug Kiba's face into the futon. "Besides, you're used goods now. You've seen other guys; Kankuro won't want you anymore." He pounded into the Inuzuka with his frustration and anger.

"STOP!" Kiba yelled again, this time having a significantly more noticeable begging tone in his voice.

"BARK!"

"STOP!" Kiba's boyfriend and best friend slammed through the door.

Shikamaru hurried up, realizing he was at a disadvantage. He was pulled off before he could finish, and thrown into a wall.

Kankuro saw the switch on the handcuffs that let him free his boyfriend and pushed it.

"I'm so sorry, Kankuro!" Kiba curled into Kankuro's legs, with a tear leaving his eye.

"It's not your fault." Kankuro watched Shikamaru rise.

"It is too! He came to me" He rubbed the back of his head.

The puppet master's eyes widened and stared at Kiba. "Is…that true?" He gulped his discomfort and confidence down.

"You…you abused me so badly this morning," Kiba rubbed his twisted arm that was injured more by his rape. "I wanted revenge."

Kankuro got up and hit the scrawny ninja in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "You deserve to die… y'know that?" He threatened. He ignored the rapist's hand begging for mercy, and hit his face, knocking him into the wall again. It was so strong that Kiba felt vibrations in his pitiful position.

"Don't, Kankuro, don't," Kiba mumbled as he stood up. "It really was…. All my fault." He hated both the physical and mental pain. He just wanted to curl up and cry.

The puppet master glared at his boyfriend and saw the pathetic face he had, softening immediately.

"I understand that you might not want me anymore, Shikamaru said I was 'used goods,' and that you wouldn't want me back ever." Kiba patted his best friend, who was licking him in consolation.

"Let's go home and talk, Kiba." Kankuro led the two back out of the house, leaving the wreck for Shikamaru to worry about.

"How did nobody hear your violence? I mean, his mom brought me to his room." Kiba broke the awkward silence that was tearing his heart into millions of tiny pieces.

Kankuro didn't respond until he was near their house. "I reminded her that she had groceries to buy."

_Really…? _

They went into the house and Kankuro went straight to their room, Kiba following him. The Inuzuka women could feel the tension, and decided to leave them alone.

Kankuro paced, and Kiba lay on the bed, not sure if crying was ok to do. Akamaru lay down with the younger of the two teenagers.

"Just, lemme know, Kankuro! I can't take the guilt anymore!" Kiba felt like watching one more pace around his room would signify his doom.

"Kiba… I can't believe you cheated on me…" Kankuro continued his paths. "I'm trying to see it from your side. Maybe, I deserved it, maybe I didn't."

Kiba just started crying outright. Not even a sob, but an entire breakdown. He buried his face in a pillow, hiding the sound of him crying so hard. He couldn't stop, even though he wanted to feel strong in any sense, he couldn't hold in his trauma. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a pull, dragging him straight into Kankuro's body. He loved the strength of it all. Even though Kiba knew he was stronger, having another pretty strong body made him feel completely better.

"We need to talk about this, Kiba, because I have no idea where I went wrong." Kankuro held onto the Inuzuka tightly. "I'm sure you have a good explanation, Kiba, so of course I wanna hear it so I can forgive you." He rolled Kiba over, nearly holding onto his boyfriend in the fetal position. He softly kissed his cheek.

Kiba's hands went up to the older teenager's head, and pulled him down for another tender kiss. One that showed Kankuro more love than he ever knew possible. He pulled away. "Well, it really hurt when you called me a bitch and meant it."

"Well," the Suna native responded, "you seem to be a little on the whiney side." He stroked Kiba's cheek with the back of his hand.

"You never really noticed what I wanted." Kiba let his boyfriends stay in power, so he would listen instead of trying to stay on top. "I whine because you're a little insensitive." Kiba ran a finger down his boyfriend's arm shyly, as though he was writing what he was saying on the hard arm.

"Look, I'll do my best to think about what you want more, ok?" Kankuro lowered his face in for another kiss. "I guess I'm just not used to worrying about other people's desires in a relationship. But I'll learn to love each one of yours."

"Also," the younger of the two looked to the side, breaking their eye contact, "you're kind of possessive. I mean, it always seems like I'm an item to you. But I'll tell you what; if you start caring about what I want, I'll forgive you."

"I'm going to be a better boyfriend, Kiba. I'll make sure you don't regret me." Kankuro made a throat slashing motion across his own neck. "Just don't cheat on me ever again. If you do, I might just have to kill you."

Tsume came through the door. "Kiba? Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, Kiba got up. "Why?"

She led him down a hall. "You both seemed very serious when you came back. I was just wondering why?" She patted his abused arm, and watched him twitch in pain. She saw a bruise, and vanished.

Kankuro saw the mother come in.

"What did you do to my son?!" She got ready to attack the puppet master.

"Mom! Wait!" Kiba was soon in front of her, blocking her path. "We had an argument, and this is what it led to." He stood poised to block anything.

"That doesn't mean he is allowed to hit you!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Please, stop!" Kiba pleaded.

She switched out of her fighting stance, but walked towards Kankuro and grabbed his collar. "If you **ever** do that again, I will kill you, even if Kiba gets on his hands and knees and begs." She threw him against the wall, rattling the room. She left.

"Are you ok?" Kiba locked the door to avoid any more trouble.

"Would I make for a good ninja if I couldn't take a hit like that?" Kankuro hid his anger and urge to retaliate. He got back on the bed and patted a seat for Kiba.

The dog ninja looked at Akamaru's surprised expression. "It's alright, buddy, we're all fine." He saw his best friend turn and snarl. "Akamaru! Kankuro didn't hurt me!"

"Bark!" The dog refused to believe his best friend."Oh, he did, but we made up for it!" Kiba held his dog firmly to prevent him from attacking. "Don't make me beg you too! Believe me!" He stood up and got a treat for his friend.

The white giant dog reluctantly wagged his tail, and accepted the food, going to a corner to gnaw on the tough meat and bone, which was one of his favorite treats.

Kiba sat down next to his boyfriend. "Finally! A time to relax!" He cuddled up to the puppet master who looked confused. _From what he's seen of my family, I'd probably be confused too._

The two just laid there, thinking and holding each other, looking at the ceiling.

"Ewe, you know what I just realized?" Kiba's face scrunched up.

"What?" Kankuro turned to face his love.

"We're still going to have to go to Shikamaru's party…" Kiba turned to his boyfriend.

"On no we're not!" The puppet master shook his head. "I don't think anyone will care if we tell them what that fucker did to you."

"I don't know if we could even get anyone to believe us. I mean, he isn't the kind of guy that would be known for doing this. Face it, what we know about him will never get to be spread to the others." Kiba hugged Kankuro tightly.

They both tried to think of something to make them back out of Shikamaru's party.

"Oops!" Kiba got up and went towards the door.

"What?" Kankuro started to follow him.

"I gotta shower and get the lube out. It's gotta be on my clothes by now." Kiba hurried to the bathroom.

Kankuro followed him in. "I can make sure you're good and clean back there." He winked at his host.

"Are… are you sure you're ok with that?" Kiba looked up to watch his lover's eyes.

"As long as your still MINE" He saw Kiba's eyes roll and he frowned. "I, I mean, if you want to be mine." He hugged his boyfriend.

"I love you too," Kiba led him by the hand. "Besides, I think you're pretty horny." He patted the older teenager's crotch.

"How did you know?" The concern on Kankuro's face was enough for the Inuzuka to laugh.

"Just call it common knowledge that you have the hots for me." Kiba slipped his hand in his boyfriend's pants and played around with the parts that felt happy to see him.

If he didn't know any better, Kankuro would have tried to play it out right where they were. He whisked Kiba into the bathroom.

_Good, now we can just do it without caring how messy we're gonna get._ He locked the door, with the younger teenager still giving him all he could with his hand. It wasn't enough for the puppet master. _I could last forever!_ Kankuro grinned. "Kiba," he put his hand on the faucet, and started the bath water. "Do you have any bath salts or anything special?"

The host sheepishly smiled, surprising the older teenager, and went to the cabinet and pulled out orange goo. It poured it into the bath, and the placed his hand on his boyfriend's, turning on the water. He left his hand and stared into Kankuro's eyes.

Kiba's head lowered, keeping eye contact, and started to taste Kankuro's balls.

The Suna-native's eyes brightened as he was shown the best surprise of his life. _This takes the cake. Kiba, you __**gotta**__ do this more often._ He jaw trembled in arousal, as they waited for the bath water to fill. _Hurry, damn it or I won't even be able to last 'til we get in!_ The last thing he wanted was to finish be Kiba ever started. Kankuro's eyes batted around for a distraction, finding nothing but the bubbles in the bath.

"Let's go in!" Kankuro spoke a mile a minute, trying to hold on.

"Why? Afraid you'll finish any second now?' Kiba picked his head up. He saw Kankuro's face trying to show refusal, but could see right through the mask. He grinned and went back to work, grinning impishly the entire time.

Before Kiba could start back up, he grabbed a handful of the younger teenager's hair and pulled him up.

"Ok, ok, I admit it." He begged for mercy for having his bluff called. "I would have came. Now, can we please get to it?" He got into the bubble bath.

The host took the last remaining bubble bath mix and put it in himself, waiting for Kankuro to make a move as he sat in the tub.

The older teenager spun Kiba around in the bath so they faced each other. He slid the uke onto his cock and guided him up and down until the Inuzuka knew what he was doing.

Kiba put his hands on the sides of the tub for support as he squatted, letting his boyfriend enjoy his insides. He moved up and down, changing pace. He watched the Suna-native's face happily melt.

Kiba moved his hips in a circular shape a few times to add to the pleasure. _I owe him so much for taking me back…_ Kiba kept going. "Do you want it to end fast, or do you want me to make it last?"

Kankuro felt himself weaken a little, as he mildly thrusted, almost orgasming, "Mmm," His moan rocked the whole bathroom. "Longer!" He tried to calm himself down, as it almost roared out.

Kiba giggled. _Oh, how the mighty has fallen to his lust._ He sped up, watched Kankuro's face squish together, trying to hold in his ejaculation.

"Stop! Stop!" commanded the puppet master, squinting, looking directly into his uke's eyes. "This is too good to rush through!"

The motion stopped as Kiba heard the pleading tone. He smiled. He leaned forward, and gave Kankuro a slight nibble on his neck.

The older teenager melted like butter. His mouth gaped. So much pleasure was rushing to his brain at the same time. It was an overload. He wrapped his arms around Kiba, holding him in place, and he continued himself.

It was less than a minute; Kankuro finished, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

The older teenager watched helplessly as his boyfriend dismounted him and sat down in the bath. "Kiba, I have to forgive you, for everything, now." His uke cocked his head. "Well, if that's how sorry you are, you must be devastated."

Kiba's eyebrow raised. "Umm… whatever that means doesn't matter. I **know** you enjoyed every second of it. So, no talking. We're just even now." He moved next to Kankuro and had his arm around him, hanging on his shoulder He rested his head on the seme's other shoulder, and used his free arm to trace patterns on the Suna-native's chest.

They sat motionless for a long time, except for Kiba's tracing finger.

"KIBA!" Tsume called into the bathroom. "You've been in there for an hour and a half, and we know what you've been doing!" She realized how angry she sounded. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you again, did he?"

"No, mom," Kiba sighed. "I'm just in love."

"Ok, if you say so…"

They heard her walk away.

"More like you're in heat…" Kankuro started touching Kiba's parts, and kissing his neck.

_He reads me like a book!_ "How'd you know?" Kiba rubbed his boyfriend's back, encouraging him to continue.

"A cheesy line like **that**?" Kankuro smugly smiled. "And besides, I owe you for sex that un-fucking-believable." The puppet master set the boy down on the back of the tub. "You earned it." He let go, "you stay still now." He licked Kiba's lips, lowering his head until he was halfway down the Inuzuka's abs.

"Ah, ah ah," the younger teenager scolded, pulling his boyfriend up by his hair. "As I recall it was my turn to make you my uke!" He turned his boyfriend around and spanked him.

"Kibaaa!" The older teenager whined. _He whines a lot; maybe I can use it too._

"Fine, not now, but just you wait…" Kiba hurried out and dried himself off. "C'mon, get out." He threw a towel at the Suna-native. He wrapped himself up in the one he had.

_It worked! But, he always says it'll be later. Is he all bark?_ His lips curved into a grin.

Kiba opened the door to go back to their room. "See ya there!" he turned away from his boyfriend and out of the corner of his eye he saw a fist. It was too late for him to dodge it. The young Inuzuka went down like a brick. He looked up to see the terror that was his mother. His nose was bleeding.

Kankuro wasn't sure what to do. He had no puppets, and he wasn't the strongest.

"Kiba… we do that **OUTSIDE** from now on, got it?" She was contemptuous of her own son. "Didn't even do what I asked so nicely for you to do!" She kicked his legs so hard he flipped, landing on his stomach. "Was it too much to ask?!" She crouched down and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"Ahh!" Kiba didn't know what was happening. He was still in a daze.

Little gasps of pain were heard as Tsume tightened her grip on him. She was ready to strike his face hard again, furious.

Kankuro ran towards her, ready to take the blow for him. He saw Hana appear and grab her around the shoulders. "Mom, he gets it!" She tried to pull the angry Inuzuka away.

Tsume laughed at the attempt. She wound up again, but felt something.

"Please, Tsume, don't!" Kankuro was holding on with both of his hands as though it was for his own life.

"Why do you care?! You already beat him! You must have beaten him pretty hard cuz he seems to have lost his sense!" She struggled with her captors. Hana pulled her up and away.

"Don't you forget it, Kiba!" She looked ready to kill.

"Mom, you drank too much, didn't you?" Hana's voice trailed as she took their mother away.

Kiba lay there, blankly staring at the small pool of blood coming from his face.

"Kiba…" Kankuro helped him up. "I'll wear a condom next time, and we'll wait for her to leave."

"No… Let's spite her," The Inuzuka spat in the shower area. _No blood, good._

"Look," the puppet master started walking towards Kiba's room. "She's too unstable and dangerous for us to take down."

"But, but!" He slammed his door. "It's not fair!"

"Kiba, there's no way we can make this 'fair.' We just need to obey." He pinched Kiba's nose shut to stop the bleeding. "Besides, she's your mom."

"So what?!" Kiba snapped, with a very nasally voice.

"At least you HAVE a mom!" Kankuro snapped right back. "Don't ever be so spoiled, Kiba!" He shook his hand that was on the younger teenager's nose, getting a reaction of a slight whimper.

"Ok! **OK!**" Kiba clenched his own nose, "I probably won't be able to smell much for a while…" He grinned. "Don't think you can stop showering." He laughed for the second and then stopped, admitting the bad joke.

"Let's just go to bed…" Kankuro started to take his clothes off.

"Not without Akamaru," The Inuzuka left and came back shortly with his companion.

The big white dog was carrying his owner, sensing his weakness. "Bark, grrrr." The dog looked up to his best friend.

"No, Akamaru. It was mom." He got up and undressed.

The bundle of fur made a surprised noise and followed him to the bed.

The three lay down and slept almost immediately, underlining their collective tiredness.


	15. Chapter 15

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Fifteen: Surprise!

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic. I'm more than certain that this one is one of my fastest updates! Yeehaw!

Sorry for the wait. I needed time to think about where to take this, that, AND I kinda **lost** the notebook where I write most of this down to be transferred… oops

Anyways, Here I go:

Kiba woke up twice during the night, rolling onto his injured nose, and then waking up with a sharp gasp of utter pain. Kankuro woke up both times, hugging his boyfriend tightly showing that he would protect him.

When they woke up for good, it was mid-morning. Not too late to go for a walk before the usual training, but not too early so that they would be tired.

"G'mornin', hotness." Kankuro groggily grabbed Kiba around the waist and held him tightly.

"Kankuro…" Kiba sounded pissed.

"C'mon, you've already got a job; don't make getting up so important."

"And what would that be?" Kiba reached for Kankuro's hands to get them off.

"Help me get rid of my morning wood."

"No! What happened to obeying my mom?" The dog ninja grabbed the hands.

"She'll understand that you just needed to chop some wood in the morning, k?" The Suna-native leaned in and nibbled on Kiba's ear lobe, and then licked the entire ear.

"Ha ha ha, Kankuro…" Kiba whined out playfully. "You're making me feel naughty!"

"All the better to fuck, sweetness." Kankuro started massaging Kiba, lowering his hands from his back going lower and lower.

Kiba felt a hand leaves his back. He shifted so he could enjoy the hand more fully. He felt something slimy and wet probe into his ass.

He gasped. "Kankuro!" He kept his voice low to avoid being overheard and beaten again.

"C'mon, it'll be…mmmm…. fun," the puppet master put a second finger in, feeling how loose his boyfriend was. He felt the Inuzuka tighten his ass.

"No." Kiba pulled against the hand pulling him back. He struggled to fight without making much noise.

The Suna-native was getting pleasure both from watching the silent struggle, but especially because his boyfriend's ass was grinding into his morning wood.

"C'mon, Kiba, don't disappoint me." He got on top and straddled his host. "Where ya gunna go now?"

Panic went across Kiba's face. _It's __**MY**__ fucking turn!_

A knock at the door made both teenagers stop everything they were doing and thinking.

"Kiba? Or I guess I should say Kankuro?" Hana started. "The kazekage is here! At OUR house!" She sounded scared.

Kiba felt Kankuro go soft in less than a second.

"Fuck! What now?!?" He whined.

The Inuzuka laughed.

"What?" Kankuro growled, looking down at would have been his uke.

"Just how soft you became after hearing about Gaara." He giggled again. _I should say he's here more often._

"Shut up!" The puppet master gave a stern slap across Kiba's face, showing he meant business.

"OW!" Kiba wiggled, trying to get the other teenager off. "That was uncalled for!" He wanted to retaliate before anything else.

"You earned it, laughing at my expense." Kankuro waited until the struggling stopped, and then got up.

Kiba glared at his boyfriend. He was stronger, but when the older teenager's body was used as leverage, he had no chance.

They put their clothes on, Kankuro sticking with the same clothes, while Kiba when with a green t-shirt and brown pants.

They both reached for the door, the older teenager getting there first. Kiba clawed the Suna native's wrist, making a small amount of blood come out.

"Ah! Bitch!" Kankuro wanted to fight. _What was that for?_

"Not me, hun, payback is the bitch." Kiba pointed to the handprint on his face.

The puppet master rolled his eyes and continued his walk to his brother. Thousands of things came to his mind as to why he came. _Maybe he doesn't like Kiba? Maybe he just wanted to get me before I came back? Maybe he just wanted to say 'hi'…_ He stopped moving and laughed with his entire body shaking.

Kiba looked at him fearfully. "I'm not sure I even want to know." He walked on by, going down the stairs.

The older teenager caught up at the base of the stairs, and saw his younger brother waiting for him just inside the house.

"Gaara…" he started, "What… What brings you here?" He came out from peeking around a corner.

"I think you know why…" Gaara saw the two holding hands. He saw Kankuro's knuckles turn whiter as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand with all his might. He turned and left the house.

The couple followed him.

"Kankuro…" He waited for a response, but heard none. "Lose the mutts."

Kankuro covered Kiba's mouth from the insults that were going to fly out, and held him in place from attacking the kazekage.

"Look, Kiba," he whispered quickly, "He's the only one who, in the long run, can ruin what we have. Be good." He walked way to speak in private with his brother.

"Kankuro, I can't let you keep him…" Gaara watched the Inuzuka try to listen in.

"Wh-what?" The older brother felt a stabbing pain pulse throughout his body. "Why not?" His breathing quickened, and his jaw trembled, as though he were about to cry. _Losing him is not an option!_

"He's from another village. He can't know how Suna works. The amount of extra work you're asking me to do isn't worth it." He saw anger and sadness flowing through his brother's face. "And before you say anything, where's your face paint? He's making you too emotional. It's unfitting for a ninja to have feelings like these, but it's even less acceptable when he's stopping you from even putting on what you always have in the past."

Kankuro turned to look at his boyfriend and motioned for him to join them.

"Kankuro, I said to –"

"Gaara, I'm really sorry, but I can't accept your request." He felt his heart splitting. "I know, what Kiba could have the potential to do, but he's going to be mine, not just some random guy. I LOVE Kiba, and there's no way I can just leave him." He saw his younger sibling's face change. "Don't even think about killing him, or I'll kill myself as well." He grabbed his boyfriends hand and squeezed it hard again.

The dog ninja saw the angered expression the kazekage's face and squeezed back. The face reminded him of the time they were in the forest of death when he was almost killed.

"You've changed, Kankuro, and for the worse." Gaara slowly shook his head. "We have to be back in Suna by tomorrow night…." He turned away.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" Kiba whispered.

"He doesn't." The eldest brother responded.

"Well then what about the time he said he was going back to bed when you and your sister fought over me?" Kiba had a flashback of the frightfulness.

"Sometimes he just lays there as though he could. He's learned that it helps him relax and control himself." Kankuro watched his brother walk away.

"Oh…" Kiba looked for a subject to change to. "The weather's getting warmer…"

Kankuro's mindset changed as was displayed on his face. "Yeah, and you know what that means?"

The Inuzuka thought hard about it, wondering about the change in his boyfriend's face. "Um… It means… That we can open our windows at night?"

"Nope!" Kankuro put his hand in Kiba's shirt. "It means we don't hafta break your mom's rules, cuz we can just fuck outside!" His face was lit up as he quickly unbuttoned Kiba's shirt. He caressed the younger teenager's chest.

"Kankuro! Your brother is around somewhere!" The Inuzuka struggled again, making it round two of Kankuro's sex moves for the day.

"He doesn't care, and neither do I." he picked up and carried Kiba into a wooded area near their home. "There, your house can't see us anymore, happy?" He set the dog ninja down on a boulder and continued getting rid of their clothes.

Kiba go hard thinking about how they were going to fuck outside. When his boxers came off, Kankuro was pleased with the greeting.

He caressed it, tasted it, letting almost every inch find its way into his mouth.

Kiba moaned loudly, and used a hand to hold the back of his boyfriend's head. He controlled the speed now, and he was going to make it last.

The feeling of a rough boulder underneath him made the sensations stronger.

"You don't fool me, Kankuro, I know you're buttering me up to fuck me." Kiba smugly watched his boyfriend look up in surprise. "Yeah, I know." He pushed Kankuro down his length again. "It won't work."

"Ag!" Kankuro gagged and pulled away. "Kiba, what the hell?!"

"You little baby" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try it?" Kankuro pulled Kiba off the rock and laid down on it.

"Easy stuff" Kiba did exactly as he was told, making it all the way to the base of Kankuro's cock.

"Do it again." Kankuro schemed.

The younger teenager obeyed.

"Again." Kankuro demanded.

After repeating it several times, Kiba realized what he was being commanded to do. He was about to pull away, but the puppet master held his head down.

"Finish it," Kankuro pushed the head back down his length again.

The Inuzuka got to the tip again and looked at his boyfriend. He glared.

"Don't give me that look." The older teenager pushed Kiba's head back down with plenty of force.

Kiba flicked his tongue wildly around Kankuro's shaft, and then the head. He felt Kankuro jump at the sudden enthusiasm.

The Suna-native released a loud grunt that scared his boyfriend. He nodded for him to continue, as he squinted and bit his lower lip. A sigh came out, along with his seed.

The dog ninja coughed some up. "Damn it…" He coughed again. "How do you shoot so much?" He wiped his face and saw a frown on Kankuro's face. He followed the older teenager's motions downwards, and saw he coughed some of the fluid onto his stomach. "Oops!" He giggled. "It matches your pale skin anyways!" He snickered. "Agh!" He felt his face get shoved into it.

Kankuro felt solace in rubbing Kiba's nose in it.

"Kankuro!" Kiba whined. "It's my turn now!"

"Maybe later," the older of the two started to but his boxers on.

"Like hell are we done!" Kiba literally ripped the boxers off of his boyfriend.

The puppet master felt awkward as he was pushed into the rock and got his face mounted by the dog ninja, mostly because he couldn't do anything about it.

Kiba thrusted in and out, knowing his boyfriend was going to try to do as little as possible.

The Suna native gagged. "Damn it, Kiba, you already found out I can't take that whole monster of yours!"

The younger teenager smirked. "Damn straight it's huge." He felt a tongue start working on his need.

_I just need to finish him off, fast._ He greeted each push into his face with as much suction and tongue as possible.

A few minutes passed by without any results but moaning.

_He's taking forever!_ The puppet master lapped faster. He looked at his boyfriend who was squinting like he was looking straight into the sun. _Almost…_ Kankuro's head moved, speeding up the process. He enjoyed Kiba's feeble whine as he finished. Kankuro felt like Kiba let out way more than usual.

"Missed a spot!" Kiba licked Kankuro's lower lip, and then went in for a kiss.

The two left after making sure they looked the same as when they came in, minus Kankuro's boxers.

"So, what do we do today?" Kankuro asked, wanting to jam the day full of stuff he couldn't do in Suna before he left.

"Well, first we-"

"Kiba…" Hinata appeared.

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba waved.

"Kurenai-sensei wants us to meet her ASAP. Let's get going."

"Can Kankuro come?" The Inuzuka heard his boyfriend laugh.

_Can I? I'd say so! _The oldest teenager pinched Kiba's ass.

The thin girl just grabbed him and ran.

Kankuro tried to follow, but got lost by the vastness of the Leaf.

"Well, this bites." He sat down on a rock. _Do I go to Gaara or to see if I can figure out where Kiba is with Akamaru?_ He got up, heading for his little brother.

Kiba was whisked to his teacher's meeting place. "Hi, Kurenai-sensei!"

She looked at him for a moment before responding. "Hello. Let's begin. Everyone, we're heading to Suna for few missions for a couple of weeks."

"Why?" Shino asked, hiding his surprise in his calm voice. "We aren't from there, we shouldn't be accepting missions from them."

"What do you think they're going to do to us?! Of course we'll be treated right and without any problems. We'll show 'em what we're made of!" Kiba's face lit up with excitement.

"I see why now…" Shino turned to face his comrade.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kiba's eyes widened, his voice getting exponentially louder.

"Kiba…I don't think Shino is trying to offend you…" Hinata stepped between the two.

"Enough, you two," Kurenai stepped in. "How we've gotta be gone by tomorrow. I suggest you all pack only necessities. " She looked each student in the eyes. "That's all, see you at the gate at noon tomorrow." She vanished.

"I'm outta here!" Kiba left. He smelled for his boyfriend, despite the injury to his nose, he found him. _AHA!_ He ran into someone on the way, falling straight back. He looked up from his spot on the ground. "Oh, sorry, Kazekage!" Kiba nervously sweated as Gaara stared into his eyes. _It's like he's seeing right through me!_

"Kiba…you can call me Gaara, since I bet you're going to be as close as family." He helped up the dog ninja. "I want to know…"

Kiba waited for the rest of the question. "…Yes?"

"I want to know that feeling you and my brother have for each other. It causes you both to scream strangely. I saw you two doing something to each other in the forest…"

The Inuzuka nervously gulped down his embarrassment.

"Would you…show me that feeling?"

Kiba's jaw trembled. "Um, uh, well, hmm…" He stalled for time, trying to look away from the blue eyes that pierced him.

"I saw the relaxation and joy it gave my brother. I would like to feel it too.

"Why? Why me?" The Inuzuka backed up.

"Because you're a fool enough to love my brother, I figured you would agree to it."

Kiba wanted to interrupt at being called a fool, but was too scared. _This isn't happening. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! _ "I, I can't, Kazekage." Kiba shook his head.

"Call me Gaara, Kiba, and also do what I tell you." The sand ninja took at step closer.

"This is wrong, Gaara." Kiba shook in fear. "I love your brother, not you. You might share a house but you don't share a boyfriend."

"Kiba, let me rephrase what I'm asking for. I don't want your love. I want to feel like my brother did earlier." He put a hand on Kiba's shoulder and pushed him downwards.

"GAARA!" Kankuro appeared. "I told you NOT to try and kill him!" The puppet master grabbed his little brother's arm.

"No, Kankuro! He tried to, tried to get me to suck him off!" Kiba shed a tear. He saw Gaara's eyes intensify.

"Ha-ha!" the older teenager laughed. "Riiiiiight. So I guess you two were just getting to know each other in a weird way. Let's go, Kiba."

The dog ninja didn't know what to do. He caught up. "Don't you believe me?" He stopped his boyfriend, tugging on his hand.

"Haa! C'mon, Kiba, I don't think he even knows what sex is!" He grabbed the Konoha-native's other hand. "C'mon, let's eat some lunch!"

They went back to Kiba's house and ate, not saying a word.

"OK," Kankuro helped the younger teenager clean up, "how about this; if I talk to my brother about it, you'll be happy again?"

"Sounds good, go, and I'll be waiting for you when you come back, ok?" He kissed the hooded ninja. "Hmm…" _What to do while I wait? _He heard the familiar sound of Akamaru running towards him. He ran to his room, making the chase more exciting for the big white ball of fluff.

Kiba hid behind the door, and watched his best friend come in. He pounced, digging his fingers into the dog's sides.

Akamaru fell to his side and kicked as the tickling sensation pulsed. He felt it stopped and watched Kiba get a treat for him.

"Good boy." Kiba patted him as he fed the dog. Something caught his eye. "Huh?" He completely opened his boyfriend's bag, letting the top part explode out.

"Looks like he was in a hurry…" The dog ninja looked at the explosion.

"What are you doing?!" The puppet master came back.

"I thought I could pack something for you." He defended himself.

"No! I go out and do you that favor, and this is how you repay me?" Kankuro took his bag and stuffed everything bag in and sealed it.

A silence fell in the room for a while. Akamaru nuzzled his owner.

"I noticed something odd in there, Kankuro," Kiba pet his dog.

"W-What did you see?"

Kiba stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Something in there you wanna share?" He crossed his arms.

"There's nothing that special, I'm just curious as to what you saw that was so strange." The puppet master said without hesitation. _Nice!_

"Just that your clothes are all the same! Except how long the pants or shirts are, all you wear is black!" The Inuzuka pointed at his boyfriend's attire.

"So?" Kankuro just shrugged.

"So?!" Kiba shook the older teenager. "So it means that we have to go clothes shopping!"

"…Fine." The Suna-native didn't even want to try to fight it. _After all, it could bean so much worse!_

The three left, and stopped at a clothing store.

"This is my favorite one," The dog ninja giggled, realizing how girly it made him sound to be so excited over clothes.

The store was really big and full of clothes of every shade of any color Kankuro could imagine.

The puppet master went straight to some black clothes he saw.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kiba held on to his boyfriend's shirt collar. "We came here to get you **out** of black, not to get you more of it, silly."He pulled the older teenager into the brighter colors.

Kankuro picked up a white shirt and Kiba died laughing as soon as he put it up to his body.

"What is it now?" The puppeteer said through clenched teeth.

"Ha! Ha! I don't know which is whiter, you or that shirt!" He continued to laugh loudly he almost fell on his dog.

"Ha, ha" Kankuro mimicked, and put down the shirt.

The Konoha-native picked up a hot pink shirt.

"Ooooooh no you don't." Kankuro crossed his arms and haughtily looked away, tilting his nose up.

"Why not?" An undertone of disappointment was quite clear.

"Cuz everyone'd think you're my seme, and we know that's not true." A tongue emerged from the older teenager's mouth.

"Tonight you'd better be ready. I'm not letting up since it's the last night in Konoha." Kiba jabbed two fingers into Kankuro's ass, eliciting a jump and quick breath of air from the latter.

"Whatever"

"How about this color? It fits your face paint…" Kiba pulled out a purple shirt.

The puppet master didn't look disappointed by the choice. "I think I'd wear that."

The couple spent a few hours trying on clothes and picking colors, some of which made Kiba laugh so hard he cried. Kankuro could even swear he heard Akamaru make a sound that was just like a laugh. All of it hurt the poor Suna-native's ego.

In the end, Kankuro's new clothes were all over the place from bright reds to deep greens. Even the pants were not black.

"That was fun, despite you and your dog's attempts to destroy my happiness." Kankuro and Kiba both carried large bags full of clothes.

Kiba started to laugh again. "Oh come on! **YOU** in leather pants!" He grabbed Kankuro for stability, as he laughed so hard at the memory.

The puppet master shoved him away. "What's so funny about it? Am I too fat for it?" He crossed his arms.

"No, not at all, it's just that," the laughing faded, "you might as well tell everyone you're kinky." Immediately the laughter came back.

Kankuro watched for the next two minutes watching his boyfriend attempt to regain composure.

The dog ninja jumped. "I got it! I have a nickname for you!" He smiled.

"Do I want to know?" the response was quickly returned.

"Kanky! See? It's like kinky, but mixed with your name!"

"Kiba, how kinky **are** we"" He didn't think of anything special of the fun they've had together.

"Well, in the woods was definitely kinky, and I have a feeling that's only a taste of what you like the most, so yeah."

Kankuro thought about the things he wanted to do in public places with his boyfriend. _I __**did**__ have to fight the urge to pull him into the changing room and just have him…._ "Whatever…"

They got rid of the bags at the house and went out to go train for a few hours on their own. Surprisingly, nothing sexual happened.

"We better make the most of now until tomorrow afternoon." Kankuro and Kiba headed back to take a shower and bath together.

"Yeah… Where are me and my team going to live?"

"Well, you and me will be together, and your team will be near us somewhere."

They went inside.

"Hi Kiba, Kankuro!" Hana waved at the two. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"K." Kiba waved and went upstairs with Kankuro.

"What about your siblings?" The two got into the tub together after quickly scrubbing off the sweat. Kiba couldn't get the mess that was Kankuro's family out of his head.

"What about them?" He rubbed Kiba's back, causing a sigh to come out.

"Well, they both seem to like me…" Kiba turned a little to see his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye.

"Kiba, it's obvious that you're too damn hot for your own good." The puppet master moved in. "And you're all mine." He played with Kiba's body, rubbing it all over, finding Kiba's ticklish spots.

The host splashed a little water, laughing. "Kankuro, stop!" He kept flinching from the ticklish spots getting rubbed faster than he could keep up with.

The Suna-native saw no reason to end his reign on his boyfriend, so he kept going.

"Dinner's ready! And the Kazekage is eating with us!" Hana said outside the door.

Kankuro stopped completely.

"I'm going to love this!" Kiba got out of the tub, still feeling like he was being tickled.

"Kiba..." The older teenager warned the younger one, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh come one!" Kiba got up laughing. "It's not like I'm making fun of just you. It's just funny how scared you are of our little brother."

"I'm **not** afraid of him! I'm just nervous that he'll tell me to break up with you or kill us." Kankuro swiftly followed his boyfriend to their room naked, avoiding any awkwardness with an Inuzuka or Gaara.

"Aww," Kiba mocked, "you want us to stay together forever. That's so sweet! Yes it is!" He tugged on his boyfriend's cheek, raising the pitch of his voice, mocking him.

"Kiba, that's not funny. I **do** want us to be together forever." He tightly squeezed his boyfriend and looked up, praying. _Please keep us together, I can't lose him!_ He felt moisture as Kiba kissed his neck.

"I do too, hun. I love you."

"I love you too." Kankuro tightened his grip. He felt resistance, and backed away. "What's wrong?"

"You're 'loving' the life out of me."

"Hehe, sorry." The puppet master rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever, let's get dinner over with." The younger teenager grabbed Kankuro's hand.

"Yeah, this is gunna be awkward." The Suna-native didn't look forward from having to keep the peace at the table. _Awkward, and a huge chore._

The dining area was more tidy than Kiba remembered. The table was set with nice bowls and decorative plates.

_This is so weird!_ The host looked around.l He tried to smell the food. _Damn, mom really busted my nose. She better be good today, or it'll be the death of us…_ He gulped.

"Please be seated" Hana came into the dining room with a plate of chicken and fish, in some design that was hard to distinguish.

_What the hell is that?_ Kiba cocked his head.

The couple sat next to each other at the rectangular table, Akamaru sitting next to Kiba. The other two Inuzukas sat at the other side of the table. Their dogs sat at Kankuro's left, at one end. Gaara sat on the last side of the table, next to Kiba, effectively making everyone feel uncomfortable.

_Why's he sitting next to Kiba?_ Everyone thought except the two that were next to each other.

_Why me?_ Kiba stared at the table, grief written across his face.

"Well," Hana nervously looked around, "let's start." She started to serve herself and pass on the dishes.

"So, Lord Kazekage, what brought you here?" Tsume stared at him from across Kankuro's seat.

"I wanted to personally talk with the Hokage." Gaara wasn't eating, just staring at Kiba and Kankuro.

"I meant my home…" She sternly followed up.

"I felt the need to tell my stupid brother it was time to go home." He served rice to himself, plain, boring, rice.

"Is that so…" Tsume carefully watched the newest guest.

They ate in silence, nobody feeling comfortable enough to talk.

Kiba shifted, and found a foot with his own. He stroked it and felt that it was coming from Kankuro's seat. He started to play with it, swirling it with both feet. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

The puppet master looked at him like he was going psycho. He cocked his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

The youngest Inuzuka kept going until he felt the foot move and retract, going back to Gaara.

_Eep!_ Kiba held in his fear. But was still visibly frightened.

"Kiba and I need to use the little boys room." The older Suna brother grabbed Kiba's hand and led him away, making sure they were out of earshot.

"Kiba, what happened?" Kankuro whispered.

"I thought you were playing footsie with me until I felt it was Gaara's foot."

"What the…" Kankuro took a second to process it. "You aren't kidding, are you." He thought about seeing Kiba's poor, scared face, while the Kazekage's face seemed a little less sulky than usual.

"Nope," Kiba shook his head.

"And… you really were serious about earlier?" Kankuro felt physically ill. _My __**brother**__ wants to bang my boyfriend to lose his v card. _

"YE- yes." Kiba caught himself from yelling. "You didn't yell at him, did you?" Kiba crossed his arms and looked angrier.

"…" Kankuro looked away.

"I told you to!" Kiba flung his hands up. "Do it soon!"

"Kiba, he's the Kazekage…" Kankuro tried to defend himself.

"That doesn't mean he can do anything or anyone he wants!" Kiba couldn't believe his ears.

"Ok, ok" Kankuro was trying to think of a plan. "When he was talking earlier, did he seem like he was in love with you?" He said with his thumb and pointer rubbing his eyebrows in thought.

"No, more like he was just curious." He shuddered. _EW! If he loved me…barf!_

"Would you consider just doing it… you know… to get it out of his system?" He felt a strong slap across his face. He looked at the Inuzuka glaring with ferocity and disgust. _I guess I earned that._ "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Fuck you!" Kiba knocked the wind out of him. He walked back to the dining room alone, leaving the puppet master gasping for air like a fish out of water.

The three humans and several dogs at the table stared at the boy coming back, who switched his seat for Kankuro's and resumed eating, ignoring the questioning looks.

The two female Inuzukas looked at each other, shrugged, and finished their meals. They started removing the dishes, and finally Kankuro returned with a dazed expression.

"I should be leaving now…" Gaara rose. "Thank you," he headed out.

Kiba heard his mother head out and thank the Kazekage for eating with them. _She doesn't mean of a word of that garbage._ He laughed as he heard the words from his mother. He remembered what he wanted and sternly stared at his boyfriend.

Kankuro lowered his head and finished eating. _Damn, he better not be like this tomorrow._ Kankuro brought his dish and bowl to Kiba.

The youngest teenager put his nose up and shut his eyes, walking away. Akamaru followed.

The puppet master handed his plates to Hana, who felt the tension.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "he'll forgive you soon enough."

"Thanks," Kankuro went to follow his boyfriend.

"I wouldn't do that." Tsume turned her head to look at him. "He'll be a little crazy for a while."

_Look who's talking._ Kankuro chuckled. "When isn't he?'

His comment received laughter from the two women. He went upstairs to poke his head into Kiba's room. "Kiba, I-"

"Shut up!" Kiba and Akamaru were on the bed. "Aren't you supposed to be selling me to your brother?" He scratched his best friend's side, tickling him.

"I just wanted to say that I was gonna go talk to him for real this time." Kankuro said through clenched teeth, holding back his urge to yell at his boyfriend.

"Alright." Kiba looked at the visitor to his room. "I'm trusting you again, so don't screw it up." He got up and hugged the older teenager.

"If I mess it up, how cheap are you willing to go?" Kankuro teased. He saw a somber stare as a response. "Just kidding!" He vanished.

Kiba woke up staring at his ceiling. _Did I fall asleep?_ He felt a breath on his side, and he turned.

Kankuro grumbled and moved a little, keeping an arm wrapped around Kiba's chest. He was still quite asleep.

"Kankuro!" Kiba looked at a clock; it was nine that night. He shook the puppet master violently. "Kankuro!" Once one eye opened, Kiba started yelling. "Why didn't you wake me up?!?"

The puppet master's other arm went under the yelling teenager and hugged him tightly. "Cuz you looked too cute to bother." He gave him a smooch. Akamaru left, leaving them to do whatever it was the poor dog could imagine they were trying to mate for. _Can they mate?_

Kiba resisted, "We need to get out-"

Kankuro put a finger over his mouth to shut his boyfriend up. "Shut up, let's fuck." He started rolling Kiba's lower back up and Kankuro dry humped while the younger one started kicking. "No!" Kiba's kick connected with the advancing teenager's head.

The puppet master straddled the flailing legs and scowled. "Why? Are you putting out for Shikamaru?" He got close to the dog-ninja's face, squinting with disgust to keep him away from the younger teenager, yet such lust that he couldn't leave him.

A flash of guilt went across Kiba's face. "Shut up!" Kiba whined, trying to squirm free. He made a light whimper as he felt his wrists being squeezed together. He saw his boyfriend hold them down with one hand.

The other hand went across the Inuzuka's face, with a thumb on one triangle, and the other four fingers on the other, pushing Kiba's face together, making a pucker. Kankuro went in for a kiss, aggressively attacking Kiba's tongue with his own.

The younger of the two was intimidated. He felt his tongue being pinned down. He felt the Suna native release the kiss, and kneel in between the uke's legs, forcing a spread position.

Kankuro started to dry hump the completely dominated teenager.

"N-n" Kiba tried to speak. "No!" He didn't command, ask, or demand from his boyfriend; he was begging.

Kankuro smiled and used his free hand to roll down Kiba's pants. He looked back up and saw his host's lower jaw trembling. He kissed it, and then licked his finger, lubing up Kiba with as much spit as he could get. He put himself in his boyfriend, and felt a convulsion. _Not enough yet._ He kept it up for a little bit, and finally had enough in. He started to penetrate his boyfriend, and held a kiss with him for a little bit, feeling a scared tongue staying in the back of the Inuzuka's mouth. He left his mouth, and started kissing Kiba's neck, sucking slightly. He heard a slight moan of pleasure leave the helpless ninja's mouth. He kept going, his thrust and kissing. He felt Kiba's monster wake up and poke him in the stomach. He let go of his boyfriend's neck. "Getting excited?" He arrogantly laughed until he felt himself get ready to finish. His eyes widened. He tried to slow it down but it wasn't working at all. He knew he was bound to release at anytime.

"What's wrong?" Kiba mocked, despite his helpless position.

"Shut up!" Kankuro pushed as hard as he could into Kiba until he couldn't anymore.

The two remained like in that position for a few minutes. Kiba started to glare up at his boyfriend. "What the hell did you rape me for?"

"It wasn't rape, you're my boyfriend." Kankuro sneered.

"I didn't want it, and you scared me. I think that's not very good." Kiba continued. "Word for the wise, don't try it again, or you'll get hurt." Kiba threatened.

"Whatever." He got up and put his clothes back on, and Kiba did so as well.

"Maybe if you tried **FOREPLAY** it would've been nice for both of us, but no." Kiba shook his head. "You just wanted it right there and then…" He let out a disappointed sigh, took his clothes back off and went to bed. "You won't get any for a while as payment for that!"

"Little bitch." Kankuro mumbled and went to bed also.


	16. Chapter 16

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Sixteen: Departure

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic. I'm truly grateful if anyone is still reading this! So thank you, reader, for (maybe) sticking with me!

Anyways, Here I go:

Kankuro woke up, wrapped around Kiba. He heard a yawn and gave a tight squeeze.

Kiba woke up, unable to breath, with something keeping him from inhaling. He clawed at the obstruction.

"Kiba! What the fuck?" Kankuro wasn't sure if he was bleeding, but it sure hurt. A quick check showed he let go before it got any blood.

"Why are you trying to suffocate me?" Kiba said right back.

"I thought I head you yawn." He heard another. "Like that!"

Kiba sat up, taking Kankuro's head with him. "See?" He showed Akamaru.

Kankuro smiled to cover his mistake, hoping for forgiveness.

The younger teenager lightened up. "Nice face." He got out of bed. "We gotta get ready… do you think Suna is read for us?" He smiled.

"Doesn't matter. It'll hafta deal with it if it's not." Kankuro got up, pointing a throbbing erection at Kiba. He looked at his boyfriend's face. "Do you wanna touch it?"

"Does it bite?" Kiba joked.

"No." The puppet master played along. "But it spits a little, but that just means it's happy."

"And how do I make it happy?" Kiba put an index finger on his lips, playing innocent.

Kankuro grabbed his boyfriend's hand and wrapped it around his erection. "Now, keep your hand the way it is and just slide it up and down." Kankuro started him off with a guiding hand. He let go and watched Kiba stop once he stopped guiding him.

"I thought I told you, you get nothing for a while!" Kiba looked up.

"Well, why were you being a tease, then?" Kankuro scowled, more than obviously disappointed the he was treated.

"Just to piss you off." Kiba grinned, making an arrogant tone appear in his voice. "And to show you that I mean what I say."

Kankuro begged with his eyes for what felt like forever. He started playing with Kiba's package, trying to get him in the mood too.

Kiba moved Kankuro to being on all fours. He lubed up the older teenager and took him, doggy style. Kankuro looked around the room, looking for a distraction. He didn't want to be an uke, so he wanted to find something that would take his mind off of the fact that that is what he was being at the time.

_It's been so long, what the hell is taking him?_ He turned to see Kiba still enjoying the ride. "Hey, it's been long enough. MY turn!" He tried to move away, but Kiba pushed him into the bed side, and remounted him.

"Not yet!" Kiba liked the change a lot. Soon enough, he finally finished. He leaned in, kissing Kankuro's back. Kiba tasted a drop of sweat. "See? I made you sweat too."

Kankuro flipped over and looked up at his boyfriend. "Yeah, but not nearly as much. How far did you run? It looks like you've run a marathon."

Kiba wiped his forehead. "You little liar! There's not **that** much sweat." He stood up. "C'mon, let's get moving. We got a trip to pack for."

"Kiba, it won't be a vacation." Kankuro got up too, heading for the door. "I'm taking a shower." He left.

_Oh boo hoo. What's he so grouchy for? __**He**__ tried to force me into it… Well, I kinda liked it…_ Kiba packed his essentials and was dressing up in his usual black and mesh attire.

The Suna native finally returned, and was greeted with a kiss. He saw Kiba's bag. It was barely a handbag's worth of goods. "Um, Kiba, maybe you don't want to pack much, but you can bring more…" He picked up his own bag in comparison.

"Ok," Kiba took out his backpack and filled it with clothing.

A little time had passed. Kiba said his goodbyes to everyone in his house and met his team as well as Gaara at the gate. Kiba and Kankuro held hands, with Akamaru right beside them.

The group of six headed out, trying to reach Suna by the next day.

Hinata looked at her teammate, who was laughing at Kankuro over something

"Don't settle," Shino reassured her. "Some insects travel for hundreds of miles to find a mate."

Hinata realized what he meant. "…Right." She nodded. _Of course, Naruto is the my only choice._

Not another sad glance at Kiba happened. She started to forget why she even wanted to settle with him anyways.

Dusk was coming, and it was getting colder.

"Let's stop." Gaara found a convenient inn.

Everyone was situated. Kiba, Akamaru, and Kankuro stayed in the same room. The rest of his team took another, and Gaara stayed in his own room, thinking about what they had left to do when they got to the sand village.

Kiba's team didn't really want to hear whatever the couple was doing. Fortunately, nothing did happen.

The next morning, Kankuro woke up to Kiba, licking his morning wood. He knew he was getting buttered up for sex, but he played along. He started to use his hands on Kiba's as well. Kankuro felt ready to finish, which was shocking, due to the quickness of it all. He got up before he would let it all go. "Last one into the bath is the uke!" He ran out of the room.

Kurenai was right by their door as it swung open. She was wearing her bathrobe, but decided she wasn't going to get a bath for a while. _Wow, he might be bigger than Asuma was._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kiba bursting out. "Hey! Get back here!" He was still as hard as ever too.

Kurenai almost fainted. _He __**IS**__ bigger!_ "Oh, god…" She blushed.

When the two got to the bath, Shino was in it. It was a large bath, so it could accommodate a group of people at the same time.

_Damn, no fooling around!_ Kiba let out a sigh. He and Kankuro stalled before getting in, letting themselves soften up a bit. They showered off, and then got into the bath on the opposite side of Shino.

Kiba jumped as he felt a stroke. And another, and another. He bit his lower lip, holding in a moan. He kissed Kankuro, which was starting to turn into a full makeout session.

"No PDA in the bath," Shino announced.

The two sat in it, side by side. Kankuro kept playing with Kiba, and Kiba started returning the favor.

Although he couldn't see it through the steam in his sunglasses, Shino knew they were doing something. "Alright, I'm leaving." He got out and wrapped a towel around himself and left.

The two love puppies giggled and resumed.

The bathroom door opened again, fairly soon after Shino left. Gaara walked in, startling the two.

"He told me it was empty in here." He mumbled as he got in the tub.

The couple tried to act casual about it all. "Sooo… ready for home, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"I shouldn't have left in the first place." Gaara let out a disappointed sigh.

The other two knew what he meant, and looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm set," Kankuro got up and out, pulling Kiba along with him.

"Did you want to stay around…to show me…?" Gaara felt lusty, seeing Kiba naked. He wanted to know so badly what the two felt while they fucked.

"Kiba, go back to the room, I'm going to take 5 with Gaara to explain to him why that's an inappropriate question…" Kankuro shooed his boyfriend.

The Inuzuka went back and put on a g-string; he wasn't done. He covered it in a blanket and pet his best friend.

"Bark!" Akamaru looked over.

"No, he's not dead…" he laughed at the dog's silly assumption.

Kankuro came into the room naked. Akamaru walked out to avoid the lust he could smell.

Kiba pulled the sheet off, exposing his barely-there underwear.

Kankuro drooled at the seductive pose. "You're so naughty, Kiba." He got on the bed. "How many spanks do you need to teach you that?" He stroked the well-toned ass that was exposed. He kissed Kiba's neck. He heard Kiba moan a little. "Well aren't you just horny?"

Kiba didn't say anything. He was so horny that nothing mattered besides doing the deed. Kiba massaged Kankuro's cock, bringing it closer to him.

Kankuro backed up. "You want it, don't you?"

The younger teenager took one of Kankuro's hands and started sucking on a finger. "Now," was all he said.

The puppet master felt like he had the upper hand, now the his boyfriend was just begging for sex. He got on top of him, watching Kiba watch him. _It's gotta be the air here,_ Kankuro thought behind his lust. _He's __**never**__ this submissive._ He stroked Kiba's cheek, taking his time, and soaking in the moment.

Kiba pulled him down and wrapped his arms and legs around the older teenager. "You're not going anywhere." He growled into his ear. "Nobody left to distract us…" He licked the edge of the inner ear, making a ring around it, and then sucking on the lobe lightly. He gave a subtle bite, and went to Kankuro's mouth.

The Suna-native's mouth was an easy target, since it was gaping from surprise and arousal. A light shudder passed out of his mouth as dirty ideas flooded his brain. What he wanted to do with the dog-ninja… Endless ideas…

Kiba saw his boyfriend blanking out, probably lost in what to do next. _God, he's so easy to mystify._ He arrogantly smirked and started to get Kankuro ready for mounting. It had to be sudden, or he'd fight it off. But he also had to make sure he wouldn't hurt his elderly. _Mom always told me to respect the elders…I guess I shouldn't hurt them either._ He fought back a laugh as he licked his hand, getting as much spit as possible, and lubing his cock for easy access to his unsuspecting "victim." He got in position, still convincing the puppet master that he was in charge. He was ready to give an even bigger surprise to his boyfriend than his mind was already processing…

"Kiba!" Kurenai knocked on their door. "We're heading out in 5. Let's go!"

"FUUUUCK!" Both teenagers yelled out, being knocked out of their happy places. Kiba tilted his head back and gave a pouty look to his boyfriend, while a burning, angry face was returned. They both looked so desperate. If it weren't for their duty and loyalty to their respective cities, and, for Kankuro, his brother, they would have stayed there until they were finished.

They snatched up everything they had brought and unloaded: toothbrushes, food for Akamaru, clothes, and shoved them into their bags.

"Shit, how did this happen?" Kiba yelled over at Kankuro, not angry with him, but rather angry at his luck.

"I don't know. What the hell?" Kankuro shouted right back. They both got dressed and ran out with their bags. They got to the entrance, and saw the group, including Akamaru, waiting for them.

"Shall we, gentlemen?" Kurenai giggled, indicating the two teenagers, as she started to leave, motioning for the others to follow.

They continued the trip to Suna, leaving both boys with a bad case of blue balls. Akamaru could smell some tension between the two as they walked.

"So…" Kankuro whispered at his boyfriend.

"WHAT?" Kiba yelled back.

"Woah woah woah." Kankuro backed up with a scowl and put his hands up as though he was pushing the Inuzuka away, "Misplaced anger, much?"

Kiba sighed and looked at the ground after noticing everyone else stopping and looking at them. "Sorry," he gave a light kiss to Kankuro's cheek. He walked silently the rest of the way, holding his boyfriend's hand and pouting.

The puppet master watched his boyfriend with a fairly expressionless face. He was just as pissed about not being able to get what he wanted, but what could he do? _Nothing. I can't do anything. Not 'til we get home…_ He continued walking, not knowing what was in store for him.

Okay! I'll do my best to get to the next chapter before the story upload speed dies again! I'm thankful if you're still reading! Thank you for your patience!


	17. Chapter 17

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Seventeen: The Welcoming Committee

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic. Woohoo… finally uploaded the next chapter sooner than it's been going! My goal is to keep this up.

Anyways, Here I go:

The group got into the Sand village. Everything seemed to be alright, not that anything **that** drastic could be expected within just a couple days of absence from the Kazekage.

Temari waited for her youngest brother, and upon seeing him, made sure he was filled in with everything that happened. She made eye contact with Kiba.

The Inuzuka noticed that she looked uninterested, a change from the last time she was near him.

"Kankuro, show them where they'll be staying, I'll take the Kazekage back to where he needs to be." She turned, leading the red-head.

Kankuro looked at his boyfriend, and then the rest of the Konoha ninja. "Well, lemme show you where you'll be sleeping during your stay." He grabbed his boyfriend's arm on his path to the VIP guesthouse. "But you…you'll be sleeping with me during your stay." He started to imagine what he wanted to do to the poor younger teen, and where. He had a grin big enough to spook Akamaru, and make the human Inuzuka curious as to what he was cooking up.

The guesthouse was quite nice. It had simple, yet beautiful paintings and tatami in every room. There were two bedrooms, both almost identical; a small kitchen that could accommodate the necessities of any ninja's eating needs, with the exception of any Akamichi clan member. A living space that had a table in the middle that doubled as an eating table. The team started putting their bags down, and getting their rooms settled. Futons were already out for the guests.

Kurenai spoke up. "Hinata will stay in my room, the other room is yours, boys." She did it to protect the poor young girl.

"Don't worry, I'll just be at the Kazekage's mansion." Kiba said, mixed with excitement, and curiosity. "So you don't hafta be near us." He patted Shino's shoulder.

"Whatever," Shino's voice was cold.

_I hate you!_ Kiba's eyes glared.

"Kiba," Kurenai gave a stern look, "don't be distracted by this guy. You never know if he'll end up being your enemy. It's not likely, but watch out, and don't let your attention for him cloud your ability as a ninja." She walked to her room.

"Right." Kiba obliged to what she wanted to hear.

"C'mon." Kankuro took him out of the guesthouse. "Let's get you to your room." He led the Inuzukas as though they didn't know where they were going. They got inside the mansion, and Kiba flinched, in preparation of some sort of attack.

Kankuro laughed. "I'll be taking care of you, you got nothing to be scared of." He puffed his chest up.

Kiba put a hand on the inflated chest. "Oooh, Mr. Brave, strong, bold!" He gave a peck to the older teenager's neck.

"Keep the dog outside!" Temari shouted from somewhere inside the house, already back. "But Kiba and Akamaru can come in!"

Kiba laughed at the expense of his boyfriend's confusion.

"Why am I a dog?" He asked Kiba. "What do you mean????" Kankuro made a whiney yell back into the mansion, just to be annoying.

"When you get older, you'll understand." Temari responded, making an appearance. She saw Kiba back up a step. "It's ok, Kiba, nothing's going to happen…unless you do something stupid, or degrading to the Kazekage."

Kiba didn't like the sound of being watched. He looked at his boyfriend, but had nothing to say.

"Whatever," Kankuro walked in. "Let's just go to my room." Kankuro waved in Kiba, as if the Inuzuka were too dumb to figure out what his words meant.

Kiba went found their room with a little help. It was only a short amount of time that he had stay in that house. Akamaru trailed behind them, unsure of his surroundings.

"Ahh," Kankuro sprawled on his bed. "Feels so good to be home." He stretched out further, looking quite relaxed. Akamaru's head tilted for a split second, in wonder, then left the room, afraid.

"So my house is like a punishment?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Cuz if it's a punishment, I never got to **really** punish you…" he said, leaning over his boyfriend, and getting on top, holding down each limb.

Kankuro's face twitched. "Uh…" He looked around his room. "I'd rather make **you** get punished." He faked a smile back.

"But you can't," Kiba got in his now-host's face, nibbling on his ear lobe. "You can only wish now." He smiled, and got his pants and underwear off, leaving only his shirt on. He took off Kankuro's pants right afterwards. He shifted the older teenager's body fast, making him flip over, so he was face down. Kiba kept one hand pushing on his back, so he couldn't get up, and licked his other hand and used the spit to lube up his boyfriend.

Kankuro shivered, trying to think of anything to get out of bottoming for his guest. _Damn! Damn it all, nothing!_ Words stopped making sense, at the speed he was thinking.

"Oh, Kankuro, I wish you'd stop it. You make it seem worse than death!" He kissed the back of the Suna native's neck. "But you should know I still love you…" he finished lubing him up, "even if you won't cooperate with me." He pushed in, ignoring Kankuro's struggle to stop him. "I'm not stopping, so you might as well just accept it." He grunted into the older teenager's ear, licking and then giving a slight nibble on the lobe.

The puppet master lay there, wondering how the hell he could have ended up in such a position. Although he hated being the uke, he felt aroused nonetheless. He tried to turn back over, but Kiba stopped him.

"Ah ah ah! What do you think you're doing?" Kiba's hands went around the uke's ribs and gave a slight squeeze, as though he were keeping him down.

"Kiba, I give! Just… let me… show my happiness too." He was breathing deeply as Kiba was thrusting; he felt a bead of sweat, but surprisingly no shame in bottoming. Sure, he would prefer to be on top, but why worry about details? The last time they tried to fuck, they got interrupted. This was as close to sex he'd gotten since forever, it seemed to him.

Kiba stopped pushing for a few moments, before deciding it would be ok. He pulled out and let Kankuro flip over. Just to be safe, he pushed into him as soon as he turned over. He noticed Kankuro's hard on, and leered at him, full of lust. Granted, he wasn't going to do anything with it until he got his first, but he'd come back to it. He leaned down and kissed Kankuro.

The uke felt a drop of sweat fall off his boyfriend. "Tired already?" He teased.

Kiba just smirked a little, and then started pushing hard and fast, making the host uncomfortable.

_He's too big, and he's goin' too fast!_ Kankuro shut his eyes and winced a little. He felt it slow down a little again, and he opened his eyes back up, and saw a considerate look from the seme.

"We're almost there, so stop whining." Kiba said, touching Kankuro's chest, and feeling out the muscle. He loved the way his boyfriend's body felt; so much more muscular than his own, but he was leaner. He felt a peak, "Unh" he moaned out, speeding up.

Kankuro smiled, knowing it was almost over and it was almost his turn. But, there was something else too, that he was feeling, a feeling of satisfaction that he was enough for his boyfriend.

Kiba sighed and laid on the older teenager, breathing heavily.

"That good, huh?" Kankuro smirked.

"Shut up." Kiba kissed him for so long Kankuro eventually realized he hadn't gotten his turn yet.

"Ok," Kankuro rolled to his side, and grabbed himself. "Let's do this." He put his finger on Kiba's lips and went around them with his finger, eventually pushing it into the Inuzuka's mouth. Kiba's tongue went straight to work, exciting Kankuro. He put himself in in the same manner.

Kiba showed his ability hadn't faded since the puppet master remembered.

The host pet the back of Kiba's head, and sat up, spreading his legs. Kiba laid stomach-down and pulled his boyfriend in by the hips, getting him into a comfortable range for his neck, and kept going.

Kankuro pushed on the back of Kiba's head a few times, only to get an annoyed look back at him, but he didn't stop to scold.

At one point in time, the dog ninja looked up to see Kankuro with his head tilted back, with a little drool coming out of a corner. _Heh heh, _Kiba kept it up, until he heard a scary sounding groan come from him. He looked up, only to feel his head get pushed to the base of Kankuro's cock. He felt spurts hit the far back of his throat, and let the act of annoyance go.

Afterwards, Kankuro let up on Kiba's head and patted his back. "You're great at that." He smiled.

Kiba smiled back, "I got it from my mom!" He watched Kankuro's jaw drop. "Ha ha! Just kidding!" He laughed heartily at the expense of his boyfriend. He put his pants back on and laughed again.

"Hey lovebirds!" Temari yelled up to the room. "You ever going to report to the Kazekage, Kankuro?" She huffed.

"Shit!" Kankuro sped up the process. "I forgot!" He hurried up and put his clothes back on. "I have to go there! You go meet up with your team and get yourselves settled. Show 'em around the village or something. You could point out all the places we're going fuck." He smirked at his guest, and vanished.

Kiba's team had unpacked, and was just sitting around in their rooms. "Well, we could-" Hinata started.

"Get an awesome tour around?" Kiba came back with Akamaru.

"Sure, why not?" Kurenai said, looking around her pupils for agreement.

"Alright, let's go!" Kiba took the lead.

Kankuro hurried through to the Kazekage's office. He saw the a few at the entrance and waved. They grinned and waved at him strangely, waving with a wave of the wrist. _What was that?_ The puppet master continued.

A group of 3 were close to the stairs. One said, "Heeey!" in a high-pitched voice. A second one spoke with an odd intonation, "I didn't know you liked that type of ride, Kankuro!" The third one just died laughing.

Kankuro kept going, stupefied. _What the fuck?_ He got into his brother's office.

"Kankuro, let's get down to business about your boyfriend's team." He picked up a stack of papers and went through all of them, explaining the types of missions, boring the elder brother out of his mind. He got up to leave. He touched the doorknob and from behind him he heard his brother say, "By the way, Kankuro, one of the guards saw you and Kiba together, and told everyone." He said it so indifferently that Kankuro wanted to yell.

He left the office, scowling at other ninja, who were raising eyebrows, and mocking his love. One couple was even bold enough to use a transformation jutsu, turning into a dog, and Kankuro, and then dry humping, making everyone roar out with laughter.

The puppet master sped up his pace. _I'm above all these guys, but they're still making fun of me! Damn them all!_ He broke into a run as he left the building, looking for his boyfriend. _At least __**he's**__ ok with me. _

He met them around the center of the village, talking while just sitting by a rock garden. Kiba saw the distress on his face, but then again, anyone could have. "Are you ok?"

"Sure." He didn't make eye contact with anyone, mumbling his answer.

Kiba grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Kankuro yanked his hands away before many people noticed. "Yeah, just great. I'll see you later at home." He vanished.

The Inuzuka looked at his group and shrugged. He pat his best friend, "at least **you **don't act so moody." He smiled wearily, "So, who wants to eat some food?" He asked rhetorically, feeling his stomach growl. The group looked around and nodded to him. "Then let's!"


	18. Chapter 18

An Uphill Battle for Two

Chapter Eighteen: Realization

That note that appears on each chapter: "I don't own Naruto, etc." I guess this is the AKA "don't sue me" of a fanfic. Woohoo again! Finally uploaded the next chapter sooner than it's been going! My goal is to keep this up.

Anyways, Here I go:

Eventually, Kiba got back to the house, asking his team to take care of Akamaru. It was starting to turn dark. He slowly went back to his room, wondering if it was something he did to make his boyfriend so upset. He went in, and saw Kankuro staring into space, glaring at nothing. He sat down next to him. "Kankuro, I-"

"Shut up," Kankuro yelled, pushing Kiba away a little.

"What did I do to you?" Kiba moved back in.

"Leave me alone!" Kankuro pushed him much harder, making him fall of the bed this time.

Kiba was shocked, and moved in once more. "Why?" He said, this time kneeling in front of his boyfriend.

"Are you fucking deaf?" Kankuro backhanded Kiba with all he had, drawing a little blood from Kiba biting his own tongue. He watched his boyfriend get up and rub his face with his hand. "It's your fault!" He slapped him again.

Kiba lay on the ground, feeling his heart being shaken down. "What?" He didn't even know what just happened.

Kankuro grabbed Kiba's hair and yanked on it towards his face. He twisted the Inuzuka's head, finding an ear, and yelled into it, "you made me look stupid!" He pushed him away.

Kiba couldn't follow what just happened. He was too shocked to even try to fight back. Instead, he just ran off, back to his team's room, in tears.

Team 8 was sitting around in boring silence, all 4 of them preoccupied. Kiba came in, widening eyes.

"Kiba, what happened?" Kurenai saw the blood. She got no answer but Kiba slowly retreating to his room in a confused stupor. Before she could ask anything else, he shut his door. Akamaru scratched at the door, and Kiba opened it again, letting the big white dog enter with his tail between his legs. "Shino, maybe Kiba needs some time alone… I think you should stay with us tonight."

Kiba passed out, only to wake up by a knocking sound. It intensified to a full on door-pounding though, before too long. "Give me Kiba back!" he heard Kankuro yelling. He got up and ready to go see his boyfriend until he heard his team responding.

"No!" Kurenai said back, with complete disdain, "no boyfriend does that to his boyfriend."

"You're not putting your hands back on my teammate," Shino said coldly.

Kiba got to the door where the argument and pounding was happening. "Let me go talk to him." Kiba tried to wave off his teammates.

"Kiba, you're not going to be seeing him for a bit. Look at yourself in the mirror." Kurenai warned.

Kiba saw his reflection, the handprints were gone, but there was a bruise on Kiba's cheek. "It's fine, I'll forgi-"

"No, Kiba, I don't think so. You'll just be condoning his behavior." The sensei was very firm about her opinion.

"Kiiiibaaaa!" Kankuro called in. "I know you can hear me! I'm sorry!" He tried the door knob. "Kiba!"

"Let me see him, please?" Kiba pleaded with his teacher.

"No." Kurenai crossed her arms.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry! I want to kiss it better! Can't I do something to get you out here?" Kankuro tried the door again.

"Sensei, I'm really sorry…" Kiba looked down, "but I need my boyfriend." He tried to get to the door.

"Kiba, what did I tell you?" Kurenai scolded. "Don't let him get in the way of your role as a ninja."

"But won't it just make it harder to keep him away if I ignore him and he just keeps coming back for me?"

Kurenai thought about it. "Alright, have it your way then." She let him go to the door. "But if he hits you again, just know I said I told you so."

"Thank you," Kiba went outside to his boyfriend. Kiba looked into his eyes, seeing a lot of red. He could barely make out the purple on his face becoming more and more like a smeared disaster, from tears.

"Kiba!" Kankuro picked him up and kissed him. "I'm really sorry!" They continued to make out.

"True romance is done behind closed doors…" Shino added, as Akamaru came outside.

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba rolled his eyes, and the three went back to the mansion, Kiba staring at his boyfriend, still wondering what came over him.

When they finally got back, they all went into Kankuro's room again. "I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "No, I like getting beaten without a reason." He laughed arrogantly, as though he was calling the puppet master stupid by doing so.

"You do, eh?" Kankuro smirked. "A little bdsm for the doggy boy?" He started hand signals for his jutsu.

"If you even try that, you're dead." Kiba threatened. "Explanation, now." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I was on my way to Gaara's office, when all the other guards made fun of me for being gay, and loving you." He kneeled next to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

Kiba punched his shoulder. "You hit me because of **that**?" He stood up. "How old are you, 13?"

"Kiba, I…" Kankuro was a loss for words.

"You mean you put me through this fucking drama because you can't stand up for yourself as a gay man? No, not a man, a pup!" Kiba snarled, Akamaru growling, following the gist of the conversation. They headed to the door, only to get tripped up by a chakra string.

"Kiba, listen to me." Kankuro got up.

"No! I don't listen to someone who isn't ready for what I want!" Kiba got up, Akamaru turned around.

"Not making this easy, are you?" He wrapped up the bigger Inuzuka in chakra strings, followed by rope, making sure to keep Kiba's hands apart so no jutsu could occur. Akamaru couldn't decide whether to attack or wait, and his indecision let the events just continue. "Look, I didn't know what to do. What would **you** have done if you had the same thing happen?"

Kiba thought about it. "Well, Shikamaru would be nice, and ask me out, Naruto would know how I feel as an outcast just because of who he is, and my team already knows. And the rest I just don't care about."

Kankuro put his hand to his face. "**Not** what I was going for." He said it to both himself and his boyfriend.

"How about this, then," Kiba started, "I wouldn't have fallen prey to such a stupid concept like peer pressure over love!" Kiba's voice rose, exciting Akamaru to bark.

"Calm down," Kankuro put his hand on the Inuzuka's back, and another at his knees. He picked up his bound guest, setting him gently on the bed.

"Kankuro, I swear on anything and everything holy that if you do what I think you're going to do, you will die. Maybe not today, but you **will **die." Kiba wriggled.

"Shhh…" The puppet master just rolled over his boyfriend, and went to work, giving him a back massage. "This should help you cool it." He let his fingers work their magic and he felt Kiba stop trying to wriggle free and less noise coming out of his trap. "There you go, better." He kept going, feeling the dog ninja's muscles go from really tense to buttery. Kankuro took the ropes off, and then his strings, and then went for Kiba's shirt, taking the buttons off faster than Kiba thought possible. He then continued to massage the guest. He was enjoying his surprisingly smooth skin. _How does a guy who plays around with a dog feel like he rolls in lotion every night?_

Kiba let out an odd groan, scaring his poor best friend out of the room. _I'll make it up to you sometime, Akamaru, I promise._ "I forgot you could do that." He arched his back in response to the fantastic prodding. He felt an arm come underneath his torso and yank him back, where an eager tongue was waiting for him. He had no resistance. It felt like eons since he actually felt loved, even now, he thought about it. _He's just trying to make up for it._ He pulled back. "Kankuro, do you love me?"

"Kiba…" His voice warned of an argument, he guessed at what he was thinking. "Just take me for me, just like I love you for who you are. If I don't show you that I love you to your standards, help me out, please." He leaned on Kiba and continued to kiss him.

Kiba was stunned by the response. _He knew?_ "Maybe less violence, and more actual 'I love you's', k?"

"Isn't it obvious I love you?" Kankuro moved down to kissing Kiba's neck.

"That's not good enough to just assume that. I want to hear it every now and then, just to remind me that there's someone there for me when I need him." Kiba tried to push off the Suna native, only for him to latch onto the younger teenager's neck with his teeth.

"Oh I'll be there for you!" Kankuro said while getting his positioning back on Kiba's neck, and kissed it again.

"You better mean it, or I'm telling all your so called 'friends' here that you were the uke for our entire relationship!" Kiba smirked, but then lost his smile as his was overwhelmed with sensations, and Kankuro just kept working at his neck. He let out a deep breath, and couldn't get a full breath back.

"Like they'd believe that! You get in heat and beg me to fuck you when I just kiss you. I'm just putting it out there that I'm not responsible if you get horny every time I try to tell you I love you." He kept going, playing with Kiba's emotions.

"S-s-stop" Kiba tried to pull away, but was too weak to get anywhere; Kankuro's kiss was in effect.

"Can't go anywhere, now." Kankuro threatened, stubbornly sticking his knees in between his boyfriend's legs.

"Kanky, no!" Kiba begged. "It's my turn, Kanky!"

"Yeah, right! Last time you **made** me have sex with you!" Kankuro chortled and pushed Kiba's torso up by the lower back, curling him up and getting him ready for entry.

Kiba stopped trying to fight it. He knew deep down he wanted to.

Kankuro picked up on it. "What's the matter, you in heat?" Kankuro put a hand on Kiba's forehead, and moved it to his cheek. He made a stroke and then moved it down, across his chest, and then down towards his ass. He pretended it was really hot, "Yeah, you're in heat, Kiba. But I got the cure for it right here."

Kiba just watched Kankuro's face, waiting. "Don't make me wait forever, Kanky, or else I'll just have to find someone else!" He made it seem like he was going to try to get out of the hold.

"No, no, no." Kankuro pushed down a little. "I was thinking about how many shots you'll need. I mean, I don't want to hurt you, since it's a pretty big needle." He winked.

"God, that's cheesy." Kiba laughed, almost getting out of the mood completely.

"I know." Kankuro leaned in and gave him a kiss, and bit Kiba's lip slightly, pulling him closer.

Kiba rolled over and got on top of Kankuro, lubing up Kankuro's cock with spit, and then got himself ready with a little lube he found on Kankuro's nightstand. _When'd that get there? Who cares, let's ask later._ He sank onto his boyfriend, letting himself get used to him back inside.

"Damn, Kiba, you're always so tight!" Kankuro gasped at the feeling, pushing a little involuntarily. He felt the Inuzuka try to stand up out of shock, but he grabbed him around the torso and pulled him back down, holding him in place as he pushed a few more times. He watched Kiba watch him. The uke's eyebrows were rising, begging for more.

The seme focused on what he was doing, and holding back the ending, even though it was harder than it sounded. He felt almost done, and it had only been 30 seconds. _Damn! Things that turn me off…um, girls, girls girls are doing this to me._ He kept getting closer to the climax of it all. _Shit! Um, uh… _He felt within seconds to it. _Gaara's doing it to you…_ He felt sick immediately.

Kiba stopped him. "You ok?"

Kankuro noticed his boyfriend was no longer 'excited.' _AGH!_ "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked a little sick, like maybe you were going to puke or something." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Kankuro tried to push a little back in.

Kiba took out Kankuro's semi-wood, and lay down next to him. "Maybe tomorrow." Kiba tried to snuggle with his boyfriend.

"Come on, can't we just…" Kankuro tried to get Kiba back into position.

"No! I've got a lot going in my mind all of a sudden. I just want to go to sleep." The Inuzuka yawned, and went back to trying to cuddle.

"Come oooon," Kankuro asked again, hoping a little nagging and pleading would help him get his way.

"No! Good. Night." Kiba growled, and called for his dog, with a quick response time.

Kankuro sighed. "Have it your way then. But come tomorrow, you're going to be begging for it, and **I** won't let you have it."

The younger teenager giggled, "Riiight." He pecked his boyfriend's cheek. "Good luck." And he and the giant ball of fluff started to dose off.


End file.
